Renaissance
by Dragonna
Summary: Un jour, 6 ans après son duel contre le pharaon, en passant devant un parc, Yugi aperçut un enfant à la peau mate et aux yeux rubis, avec des cheveux tricolores. C'était Atem, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi son ancien alter-ego s'était-il réincarné si tôt? Et où se trouvait-il?
1. Chapitre 1: L'enfant

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: L'enfant**_

* * *

 _Six ans._

Tant d'années avaient passé depuis que Atem avait franchit la porte de l'autre monde, retournant auprès de ses proches, de ses amis et de sa famille. Les quittant pour reposer en paix. Allant enfin dans l'au-delà après des centaines d'années prisonnier d'un artefact magique, seul dans la noirceur d'un tombeau avant de n'être qu'un fantôme sans nom et sans identité, et enfin il avait tout retrouvé, il s'était rappelé de qui il était, et il était enfin en paix, où qu'il soit.

 _Six ans qu'il avait été libéré du puzzle._

 _Qu'ils avaient été séparés._

 _Que Yugi avait perdu cette présence dans son esprit._

 _Qu'il était à nouveau seul dans son âme. sentiment libérateur et sentiment de vide profond en même temps._

 _Une absence impossible à combler. Un manque. Une impression de solitude écrasante._

Yugi avait grandit, il avait terminé le lycée et avait fait quelques études de ventes pour reprendre la boutique de son grand-père, prenant sa suite quand il était devenu trop vieux. Il était apprécié par tous les clients, conseillant les jeunes qui lui demandaient d'évaluer leurs decks ou faisant parfois des petites parties contre certains, proposant des ventes particulières. Il avait fait fructifié la boutique, fait ajouter une pièce où les clients ou les jeunes pouvaient jouer, et il avait même passé un contrat avec Otogi pour vendre certains de ses produits.

Parfois ce dernier et lui faisaient des duel de cartes ou de monstres des dés en public. Et ils proposaient alors des exclusivités à la vente. Ces jour-là, la rentrée d'argent était formidable. Le jeune homme en plaçait une partie sur un livret pour les coup durs, sur un autre livret pour les occasions, et utilisait le reste pour la vie de tous les jours.

 _Il était heureux._

 _Il avait des amis._

 _Anzu était devenue sa petite amie._

 _Il profitait de la vie._

 _Il s'amusait souvent._

Et puis le tragique était arrivé: son grand-père était mort. Le laissant seul avec sa mère, son père n'envoyant qu'un message, incapable de revenir à un tel moment, même s'il était retourné à la maison quelques semaines plus tard. Yugi lui en avait terriblement voulu même s'il était habitué maintenant. Seto Kaiba avait payé des funérailles et avait fait de la boutique l'une des principale zones de ventes des produits en avant-premières. Il pouvait vendre des produits parfois deux à trois jours avant tous les autres magasins.

Yugi l'avait remercié. Se sentant vraiment empli de gratitude. La bonté dans le regard du jeune PDG quand il avait présenté ses condoléances à sa mère, lui tenant la main comme pour la soutenir.

Kaiba avait vraiment changé. Il était devenu compatissant et généreux, se souciant des autres. Le jeune homme ne le voyait pas souvent, même si Mokuba venait régulièrement à la boutique ou qu'il recevait parfois des coups de fils et des colis.

Parfois il se demandait si découvrir des choses anciennes, passion qu'avait son grand-père, était vraiment si palpitante. Et avait commencé des cours d'archéologie par correspondance. Il étudiait aussi l'Égypte, voulant en savoir encore plus sur le pays d'Atem, comment il vivait...

 _Il envisageait d'y aller bientôt._

 _Un grand voyage pour explorer ce pays._

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, il avait 22 ans. Il était toujours avec Anzu et tout allait bien. Même s'il avait souvent un pincement au cœur en songeant à son grand-père ou à Atem. Le pharaon lui manquait parfois, il aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un sans détour, franchement, se confier à son ami comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne.

Ce jour-là, il était partit pour rejoindre ses amis, pour une après-midi cinéma. Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues et passa auprès d'un parc privé. Et là, il aperçut un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans à la peau mate, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux de trois couleurs: blond, noir et rouge. Il avait un habit adorable qui semblait une reproduction de la tenue du magicien des ténèbres, la capuche était retirée, dévoilant ses mèches colorées.

Yugi se figea, posant la main sur les barreaux, le cœur battant.

 _Qui était ce petit qui ressemblait tellement à Atem? Pourquoi était-il ici?_

Comme s'il se sentait observé, l'enfant se retourna et le regarda, curieux. Puis il fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main «Bonjour!» Sa voix était enjouée et rappelait quelque chose à Yugi. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Un homme en costume sombre parut au loin et appela «Jeune maître Atem! Venez! Il est l'heure de rentrer! Votre oncle vous attends dans la voiture!»

 _Atem._

 _Il l'a appelé Atem._

Le petit regarda son gardien, puis à nouveau le jeune homme «Au revoir monsieur!» et il se mit à courir vers le garde du corps (vu le costume, c'était cela) qui l'avait appelé. «J'arrive Ryuchi!»

Yugi aurait voulu crier mais sa gorge était soudainement sèche. Il fut incapable de dire un seul mot.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que la voix lui revint «ATEM!»

Mais c'était trop tard.

 _C'était lui._

 _Il en était certain._

 _C'était lui._

* * *

«QUOI?»

Il grimaça. Ses amis avaient exprimé leur surprise. Puis Anzu s'exclama «Il se serait réincarné?

\- Le petit semblait avoir 5 ans, ou 4 je ne sais pas. Et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.» Il se mordit la lèvre et ajouta «Et il semble être dans une famille riche, il était avec une sorte de gorille.»

Jono croisa les bras «Si il voulait se réincarner, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu que tu ais des enfants?

\- Je ne sais pas.» Quelque part, cette idée le blessait. Il y avait pensé aussi et se posait la même question. _Pourquoi maintenant (i ou 5 ans) et pas plus tard, quand ce serait lui qui serait père?_ Il reposa son verre «Ou alors il n'a pas eu le choix en la matière?

\- Donc il est dans une famille de richards.» Il eut un ricanement. «Il a bien choisi tiens.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise famille Jono. Et il n'a peut-être pas choisi.

\- Ouais tu te souviens du père adoptif de Kaiba? Et il doit être adopté aussi puisqu'il a son apparence égyptienne et que nous sommes au Japon.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme Gozaburo.» protesta Honda, mal à l'aise en se rappelant l'homme horrible. «Si il semblait heureux...

\- Hum.» Jounouchi ne semblait pas convaincu «Si il était maltraité, tu pourrais peut-être récupéré sa garde en dénonçant sa famille puis en l'adoptant!

\- Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça.» Yugi eut un léger rire «De plus, je ne pense pas qu'on confierait la garde d'un enfant de 5 ans à un jeune homme de 22 ans.» Il soupira «C'est juste que ça me hante, je me demande si c'est lui. Pourquoi s'est-il réincarné? Pourquoi pas à mes côtés?» Il serra les dents. Atem lui manquait tellement parfois. Il se sentait un peu rejeté.

«Je veux savoir.»

* * *

Il faisait froid. Des flocons tombaient du ciel. Yugi passait aussi souvent que possible devant le parc où il avait vu l'enfant -Atem-. Mais il ne ne revit pas. _Faisait-il trop froid pour que son gardien le laisse jouer dehors? Il semblait très jeune, pas plus de 5 ans._

Le jeune homme avait tenté de se renseigner sur le propriétaire du parc mais il n'avait pas pu avoir de réponse. Apparemment celui qui possédait ce lieu avait demandé à ce que cela ne soit pas su, pour raison de tranquillité.

Yugi soupira, frustré au plus haut point. si Atem, cet enfant, était bien égyptien (et il en avait l'air), peut-être son parent ou tuteur ne voulait pas le faire sortir par ce froid? L'Égypte n'atteignait probablement pas les températures glaciales qu'ils avaient en ce moment, et la neige devait y être quasi-inexistante. Bref il ne revit pas l'enfant ou le gorille qui le surveillait.

La seule solution serait donc de connaître le propriétaire du parc. Mais rien. Et Yugi n'avait pas vraiment de connaissances qui pourraient le renseigner. De plus la personne qui possédait ce jardin voulait clairement la tranquillité, vu les hautes haies d'Ifs un peu partout. Sauf à "cet" endroit qui serait surement comblé un jour.

Yugi avait tenté de savoir, questionnant nonchalamment un gérant de magasin à proximité. Mais l'homme avait dit _"Y'a parfois des gamins, parfois des étrangers...mais ces temps-ci, y a que les jardiniers._ " Et il n'avait pas donné de description précise des gens, et le jeune homme su que cela serait suspect de demander.

 _Des étrangers, des enfants..._

 _Il ne savait pas._

 _Et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant un moment._

 _Et ça le frustrait_

 _Pourquoi avait-il été réincarné si tôt? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas quand Anzu et lui auraient des enfants? Ou même Kaiba (vu que le prêtre et le pharaon étaient apparentés)?_

Il passa devant la devanture d'un magasin. Et vit un nouveau jeu, produit par la Kaiba Corp, mit sur le marché aujorud'hui: Un jeu basé sur l'ancienne Egypte. Une version "portable de salon" avec une tablette pour les cartes (ou alors le joueur pouvait décider de prendre le deck aléatoire intégré dans le jeu, avec possibilité d'avoir d'autres cartes au fil de l'aventure). Selon l'annonce, on pouvait incarner un prêtre (ou une prêtresse) qui était chargé de trouver et d'arrêter des pilleurs de tombes avant qu'il ne profane le tombeau du père du pharaon, puis de protéger le dit-roi d'un complot.

 _"Encore l'Egypte Kaiba?"_

Ce n'était pas le premier jeu sur le sujet produit par le PDG. En quelques années, l'ancien rival d'Atem s'était élargit au niveau des productions: jeux de stratégies, jeux éducatifs, jeu d'énigmes...Il organisait aussi des tournois de temps en temps. Et un projet de parc était apparemment en préparations.

C'était aussi la Kaiba corporation qui avait lancé sur le marché les vêtements "monstres de duel", tout comme les peluches de dragons ou de magiciens.

Yugi sourit, apparemment tout marchait bien pour Kaiba. Tant mieux. Il croisait parfois Mokuba en ville. L'adolescent avait 16 ans maintenant, et allait au lycée. Il passait souvent à la boutique pour poser des prototypes d'inventions, ou des exclusivités, ou pour donner à son magasin la possibilité de vendre avec parfois deux jours d'avances. Mais il ne voyait plus souvent l'aîné depuis au moins quatre ans, et même plus du tout depuis presque deux ans. Trop de travail, de voyages, de réunions...

 _"J'espère qu'il ne se rend pas malade quand même..."_

Il soupira. Atem aurait surement adoré ce jeu...aurait adoré les nouvelles cartes proposées par la Kaiba corp (en collaboration avec les illusions industries de Pégasus).

Ces derniers temps il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Atem. _Devait-il joindre les gardiens du tombeau?_ il n'avait pas leur numéro...il avait choisi de le supprimer à la fin du duel avec Atem, les laissant vivre leur vie, libres.

 _Mais bon sang, à qui appartenait ce parc?_

* * *

A Suivre


	2. Annexe 1: 4 ans et demi plus tôt

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 1**_

 _ **4 ans et demi plus tôt.**_

* * *

 _L'Egypte._

 _Le sable, l'absence de vent, le ciel étoilé._

 _C'était l'été. Le désert n'était pas loin et pourtant, il faisait une chaleur certaine, bien que supportable._

Les anciens gardiens du tombeau se réveillèrent d'un coup, hantés tous les trois par un pressentiment atroce. Comme un appel. Quelque chose de si importante que chacun d'eux était secoué. ils n'avaient pas ressenti cette tension depuis deux ans, depuis que leur mission s'était terminée.

 _Bientôt..._

Le pharaon. Un rêve étrange. Des silhouettes terrifiantes, enveloppé dans des capes sombres. Des ombres à la lueur des torche. Un rire cruel, sombre et terrifiant. Le cri de douleur d'un chacal. Comme si l'animal gardien des tombes avait été blessé. Et...une silhouette, si petite...qui...

 _"Au solstice dans 6 ans."_

 _"L'âme ressourcée sera sacrifiée."_

 _"Pour rappeler notre maître des champs d'Ialou"_

 _"Pour la Gloire de..."_

Ishitzu posa une main sur son cœur. Elle avait un sentiment de peur qui la faisait trembler. Elle avait conservé, sans savoir pourquoi, quelques pouvoirs de divinations. Et ce qu'elle avait entendu, qui sonnait tant comme une prophétie de mauvaise augure. Elle se leva, croisant ses frères dans le couloir.

Marik était très pâle. Et prouva rapidement qu'il avait eu lui aussi ce rêve "Dans six ans. Une cérémonie? Pour quelle raison?

\- L'âme ressourcée? Un sacrifice?" Le dernier membre de la famille, posant une main sur son tatouage, semblait inquiet d'avoir partagé ce songe avec le reste de sa famille "Et par... " _notre maître_ "..."

Ishitzu frémit, l'horreur se propageant dans son corps. "Nous devons trouver cet enfant mes frères. Contactons les nôtres sans attendre."

 _Qui étaient ces personnes en cape qui connaissaient cette histoire?_

 _Ce n'étaient pas des gardiens._

Un horrible pressentiment l'envahit. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qui étaient ces gens.

* * *

Une silhouette d'avança dans un petit village, à quelques kilomètres du Caire. Une femme, enveloppée dans un manteau pour se protéger du sable, avançait, tenant un panier dans ses bras. A la lueur de la lune, des tâches sombres se voyaient sur ses vêtements. Sa démarche était vacillante.

"Ils m'ont perdu." Le soulagement était perceptible dans sa voix.

Elle s'immobilisa devant un bâtiment de briques rouges, décoré d'une croix montrant son appartenance religieuse au christianisme. Elle déposa le paquet. Et sonna. Elle savait que des gens étaient de gardes la nuit dans ces établissements. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à faire ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant, excepté qu'elle avait une très bonne raison de le faire, elle.

Sortant quelque chose de sa poche, une cartouche en argent, elle tira la couverture beige, dévoilant un bébé. elle glissa le bijou à son cou. "C'est ton nom. Peu importe ce qu'on attend de toi."

Elle voulait le protéger.

L'aimait-elle? Elle ne savait pas, on l'avait forcé à l'avoir.

Il serait mieux ici.

A qui d'autre aurait-elle pu le confier? Aux gardiens? C'est là **qu'ils** iraient le chercher en premier. Personne ne soupçonnerait ce petit établissement chrétien, perdu dans un village à distance du Caire.

"Adieu..."

Elle sonna une seconde fois et tourna les talons en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

A Suivre


	3. Chapitre 2: Dispute

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Dispute**_

* * *

Yugi marmonna encore des phrases inaudibles au dessus de son café (noir, sans lait mais avec du sucre) en présence de Jono, Honda et Anzu. Ceux-ci s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour le jeune homme, la jeune fille leurs ayant même révélé qu'il ne dormait presque plus la nuit, hanté par le visage du petit Atem qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Par ce petit garçon aux yeux rubis qui était quelque part dans cette ville._

 _Qui pouvait bien être la réincarnation d'Atem._

 _Et ne pas savoir le rendait fou._

Ils s'étaient réunis une nouvelle fois, comme régulièrement depuis la découverte, pour parler de la réincarnation du pharaon, du parc et des maigres nouvelles récoltées par Yugi au fil de la nouvelle semaine écoulée.

 _Et cette fois encore..._

 _...Pas grand chose en définitive, comme toujours._

 _Et quand bien même quelqu'un aurait trouvé un indice, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils pourraient approcher l'enfant._

 _Qui laisserait un groupe de jeunes gens de leur âge s'approcher de leur enfant de 4 ou 5 ans, avec une telle histoire comme justification?_

 _Personne._

La seule fille prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, se sentant aussi anxieuse qu'avant de monter sur scène. Elle retenait ces mots depuis un moment mais elle sentait qu'il était temps de parler, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

"Yugi, même si cet enfant s'avère être notre Atem, il n'a surement plus aucun souvenir de nous, comme Kaiba qui est la réincarnation d'un des prêtres égyptiens et qui n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. Dans le meilleur des cas, il pourra lire les anciennes écriture, savoir cette langue, ou avoir des flashs de sa vie antérieure mais ce n'est même pas certain." Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. "Ça ne sera qu'un enfant comme les autres. Peut-être ne croira-t-il pas à ces histoires, comme Kaiba? Et il semble trop jeune pour les comprendre de toute façon." Tenta t-elle, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

"Tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprends pas." Rétorqua Yugi d'un ton agressif et désespéré en retirant sa main de sous celle de sa petite amie qui le regarda d'un air blessé. "Il été comme une partie de moi, alors le revoir, ne serais-ce qu'enfant... ça m'a déstabilisé." Il se mordit la lèvre, serrant les poings, chassant la voix sournoise qui lui soufflait qu'Atem _n'était pas lui, n'avait jamais été lui, il était sa propre personne, pas une seconde personnalité ou une partie de son âme_. Peu importe ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, parce que ça le rendait heureux.

 _Atem n'était pas un autre lui._

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu auprès de moi? Il était...si important pour moi. Je sais que nous n'étions pas la même personne mais je l'ai cru si longtemps...Le perdre a été comme perdre une partie de mon âme...

\- ...Et je sais ça...je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens." répondit Anzu, pleine d'espoir de le voir enfin finir ce deuil. Elle reprit, doucement "Mais cet enfant avait l'air heureux non?" Elle fronça les sourcils "Et la réincarnation n'a probablement rien à voir avec la vie antérieure. Le prêtre (Seth?) était le cousin d'Atem. Et Kaiba n'a pourtant aucun lien de parenté avec toi..." Elle haussa les épaules "Ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur leur réincarnation, sans doute. Atem s'est réincarné en égyptien après tout, pas en japonais comme ... son cousin."

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Son attachement à son pays d'origine jouait peut-être un rôle._

 _Ayant perdu son identité depuis si longtemps...cela avait peut-être joué pour sa nationalité quand il s'était réincarné._

Yugi ne répondit pas, retombant dans sa léthargie et repris les marmonnements qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas compréhensibles, étaient plus que aisés à deviner.

L'oeil averti de Honda discerna le regard de son amie qui voulait dire **'j'aimerais parler seule à seul avec lui'.** Il se leva d'un coup, attrapant son ami par le bras **.** "Jono, on va chercher du café et des gâteaux, tu viens?" dit-il dans un sourire forcé, en se levant, tirant le blond de sa place et en le traînant jusqu'à une serveuse au comptoir, jetant de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers leur table. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas de voisins dans leur petit coin tranquille.

Anzu se retourna vers Yugi qui avait toujours les yeux toujours rivés sur sa propre tasse de café (certainement froide maintenant). Elle en avait assez. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. D'une voix dure, elle asséna "Tu ne penses pas à Atem, tu ne penses qu'à toi!"

Yugi sortit de sa torpeur et planta ses yeux d'un violet profond et pleins de colère dans les yeux bleues de la jeune femme. "Pardon?"

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là "Il n'y a que ton petit bonheur qui compte après tout. Le bonheur d'Atem tu t'en fiche. Tu aurais voulu qu'il se réincarne près de TOI. Tu te demande pourquoi il n'est pas revenu auprès de TOI." Elle continua, froidement "Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Atem ne t'appartient pas! "Elle serra les poings "Oui il a été avec toi longtemps et tu l'as aidé à retrouvé son identité, ses souvenirs, son nom, tu l'as aidé à reposer en paix, mais ça ne te donne pas des droits sur lui ou sur sa réincarnation. Théoriquement il est même plus proche de Kaiba et Mokuba que de toi vu ses liens avec le prêtre. Toi, même quand tu as su son nom, tu as continué à l'appeler " _ **ton autre toi**_ " jusqu'au bout."

Les yeux remplis de colère de Yugi lui faisait mal, mais elle devait tenir le coup, pour le ramener à la raison. Si il fallait en passer par sa colère, elle le ferait. _Faisons sortir le venin une bonne fois pour toute._

Le jeune homme s'enfonça plus dans la banquette, ne cassant pas le combat oculaire avec sa compagne. Une étrange rage l'envahit et il décida de répliquer, lâchant l'amertume qui le rongeait depuis des jours et des jours. Serrant les poings, il craqua à son tour.

"Tu l' as toujours privilégié ..." Souffla Yugi d'une voix colérique "Apres tout je n'étais que **ton second choix**!" Il siffla "Ton _second_ choix après ton amourette stupide envers un fantôme, un adolescent de 16 ans mort depuis plus de 3000 ans! Que tu as presque supplié de rester dans ce monde plutôt que reposer en paix! Tu l'as quasiment prié de rester, parce que tu l'aimais et que tu ne pensais pas un seul instant à ce qu'il ressentirait, ayant 16 ans à jamais et n'ayant peut-être plus jamais d'autre possibilité de partir si il ratait celle-là." il serra les dents "Ne viens pas me traiter d'égoïste quand tu as fait pire que moi. Je suis peut-être obsédé par l'idée de sa réincarnation mais toi tu as tenté de l'empêcher d'enfin reposer en paix juste pour qu'il reste avec nous."

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée. C'est donc ainsi que le jeune homme voyait leurs couple... _Après presque quatre années passées ensemble, voila tout se qu'il penser d'elle?_ Oui elle avait eu des sentiments pour Atem mais elle avait 16 ans, elle était une adolescente. C'était comme Rebecca envers Yugi: un amour envers un "prince charmant", des sentiments éphémères envers une cible impossible à avoir. Elle savait qu'il était un fantôme, qu'il était mort...mais...oui elle avait prié Atem de ne pas partir, des sanglots dans la voix, mais pouvait-on lui reprocher? Elle n'était pas forte comme Kaiba, elle n'était pas forte comme les gardiens, elle n'était pas forte comme...

 _Comment aurait-elle pu voir Atem partir sans pleurer?_

 _Les mots lui avaient échappé._

 _Elle ne les pensait pas, elle les avait regretté._

 _Mais pouvait-on lui rapprocher ça?_

Une violente nausée envahit la jeune femme alors qu'elle songeait à quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu lui annoncer. Et bien tant pis. _Qu'il reste avec son obsession qui ne ferait que le blesser._

Elle se leva de la banquette, déposa quelques billets sur la table et amena un sac de sport à son épaule. Elle avait une répétition pour un spectacle en fin de semaine. Puisque son petit ami se fichait d'elle, qu'il reste à ruminer seul.

"J'ai une répétition de danse dans 20 minutes, je ne peux pas rester" déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Rappelle moi quand tu auras les idées plus claires et que tu seras moins obsédé dans la recherche de quelque chose qui n'est plus ce que tu espères. Car la réincarnation n'est **pas** la personne qu'elle était dans sa vie antérieure"

 _Qu'il comprenne ça._

 _Qu'il se calme une bonne fois pour toute._

Elle sortit du café à grande enjambées ne voulant définitivement pas être rattrapée par ses amis, et encore moins par Yugi. Honda et Jonouchi, spectateurs lointains de la scène, retournèrent à leurs places et vinrent soutenir leur ami, qui avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains, sachant que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. La colère avait obscurcit son jugement et sa rationalité.

 _Je ne suis qu'un imbécile._

 **Elle a raison.**

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Yugi était encore secoué de sa dispute avec Anzu. jamais il ne s'était montré aussi agressif envers un ami, et plus encore envers Anzu. Comment avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles? Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel? Aussi insensible? Il n'était pas le seul qui avait souffert, qui se souciait de ça.

 _L'impression de ne pas être comprit?_

 _Le deuil qui n'avait jamais vraiment été fait?_

 _Ce sentiment de vide jamais totalement comblé?_

Il était retourné chez lui comme un zombie, s'écroulant sur son lit sans avoir avaler quoique ce soit. Des cauchemars l'avaient harcelé toute la nuit, le faisant se réveiller en sursaut plus d'une fois. Des souvenirs également. Il s'était levé, regardant un album photographiques de tous des mois que Atem avait partagé avec lui. Sur certaine images, les traits de son visage, plus matures, indiquaient le changement d'âme. Sur ces photographies, c'était son ami, pas lui.

 _La réincarnation n'est pas la personne qu'elle était dans sa précédente vie._ _Elle ne le sera jamais._

"Il aura juste des souvenirs, possiblement." Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux "Et si Atem n'avait de souvenirs que de son vivant comme pharaon, pas de sa vie comme fantôme amnésique?"

 _Comment...peut-être devrait-il renoncer?_

"Même si je le retrouve, je ne pourrais surement pas l'approcher ou lui parler, Anzu a raison." Il se mordilla la lèvre "Je ne peux être que déçu."

 _Peut-être fallait-il faire une croix sur cet enfant si semblable à Atem..._

La nuit fut incroyablement longue à son goût. Trop longue. A trois heures du matin, il finit par aller ranger la boutique, buvant une cafetière entière de café. Remerciant le fait que sa mère soit partie en vacances et ne le voit pas dans cet état.

L'aube arrive, et il avait des cernes terribles. Il garda le magasin fermé pendant deux jours, ruminant ses pensées et ses souvenirs, tâchant d'écrire des messages d'excuses à Anzu mais ne les envoyant jamais, trop honteux.

Après deux jours, s'étant fait réprimander pendant une bonne partie de matinée par Jono et Honda, il se reprit et rouvrit la boutique. Il travailla dur toute l'après midi, sans faire plus attention aux clients, repensant à ses mots, ces horribles mots, qu'il avait osé dire à sa petite amie. Pourquoi avait il été si méchant avec elle? Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, quelques soit les épreuves. Il s'était sentit très mal quand il avait vu les larmes de la jeune femme, qui s'était précipitée dehors, comme poursuivit par un monstre.

 _Il était devenu un monstre..._

 _...Atem aurait été si furieux après lui._

* * *

C'était l'heure de la fermeture. Il venait de terminer de ranger le magasin et s'apprêtait à appeler Anzu, ayant cette fois rassembler assez de courage pour le faire, il avait même écrit ce qu'il devait... **voulait**...dire.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	4. Annexe 2: 1 ans et 4 mois plus tôt

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 2**_

 ** _1 ans et 8 mois plus tôt_**

* * *

Marik s'essuya le front. La chaleur ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais faire tant de kilomètres en moto sous le soleil aurait fait suer n'importe qui. Il prit une bouteille dans sa sacoche et but quelques gorgées pour se réhydrater.

"C'est là."

Un bâtiment de brique rouge. Un panneau: _Orphelinat Saint-Matthieu._ Un petit endroit, qui passait inaperçu.

"Après presque trois ans de recherches. On l'a trouvé."

 _Des recherches administratives._

 _Contacter leur clan._

 _Faire des recherches sur leurs ennemis._

 _Découvrir certaines choses...et "le" chercher._

L'ancien gardien aurait aimé -parfois- avoir toujours la hachette dorée. Cela lui aurait permit de prendre l'enfant facilement. Mais évidement, il ne pourrait pas aussi facilement. Ses papiers étaient louches. Ayant vécu sous terre durant pas mal d'années. il n'avait pas réellement d'existence avant un certain âge. Si les autorités cherchaient, fouillaient, dans son passé et celui de sa famille, ils allaient se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus ou moins apparus.

"Comment dois-je aborder le sujet? Comment je peux dire que j'ai entendu parler de "lui"?"

Sa soeur avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle pour ça. Son père aurait utilisé le clan pour kidnapper la cible. Et il n'était pas son père. Et son clan n'était plus aussi intouchable et il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis par un kidnapping.

"Si peu de temps après...quel bande de monstres, quelle cruauté."

 _Et toi, tu n'as pas été un monstre?_ Chuchota une voix perfide en lui, lui envoyant quelques images de ses actes passés. Il les chassa, " **on** " avait beau lui avoir pardonné...lui ne s'était pas pardonné complètement.

Il secoua la tête. Tripota le portable dans sa poche. _Peut-être devrait-il vraiment appeler sa soeur_?

"Non. Je peux le faire."

Ses aînés lui faisaient confiance. Croyaient en lui pour cette mission. Il fallait qu'il vérifie si les informations d'un des membres de leur clan était vraie. De ses propres yeux. Des yeux de quelqu'un qui savait. Qui avait pu utilisé cette magie. Qui avait été témoin.

 _Allons y._

Passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le casque, il afficha son sourire le plus aimable. Et sonna.

* * *

Ishitzu regarda les photos sur la table. Et celle sur l'ordinateur, envoyé depuis le portable de son cadet. "C'est lui."Sa voix tremblait. Elle savait, elle l'avait vu dans ce rêve récurrent mais le voir pour de vrai.

 _Cela était choquant._

 _Et douloureux._

Marik eut un petit rire. "Cela semble certain." il avait prit des notes pour ne rien oublier. "C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Beaucoup trop gros." il grogna. "Ils ne savent pas grand chose sur lui. J'ai pu avoir une copie de son dossier. Tu as tout.

\- Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour avoir ça, ainsi que des photographies.

\- La personne avec qui j'ai parlé semble espérer que je prenne l'enfant. elle craint qu'il ne reste "là" toute sa vie apparemment. Il est "bizarre" selon beaucoup de gens." Il était encore mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Une sourde inquiétude l'envahissait. "Deux membres du clan surveillent l'orphelinat au cas où.

\- Je vois." Elle tapota la table des doigts. Maintenant il fallait trouver une solution rapide et efficace "Donc...

\- Dois-je aller le chercher? Nous pourrons l'adopter?!

\- Si **ils** apprennent que nous l'avons, **ils** nous harcèleront sans relâche.

\- Et ils le sauront." Conclut Marik, se laissant aller dans sa chaise, pensif.

\- Très certainement."soupira Ishitzu, rejetant le dossier qu'elle avait parcourut des yeux. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain."Je sais..."

Elle prit son portable et tapa quelques touches. "Je sais **qui** est la meilleure solution à notre problème."

* * *

 _Quelque part, loin de là, un téléphone sonna._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	5. Annexe 3: Le second enfant

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Cette Annexe se passe en même temps que le chapitre 1

* * *

 _ **Annexe 3: Le second enfant**_

* * *

L'enfant se réveilla, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il se frotta les yeux, terriblement fatigué. La pièce était sombre. La seule lumière venait d'une fenêtre dans la paroi. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une petite table avec une cruche et une cuvette pour se laver. Sur une autre table se trouvaient de quoi écrire, dessiner et lire. Une bougie éteinte s'y trouvait également.

L'enfant se roula en boule, gémissant.

Encore ces rêves. Ces songes qui revenaient si souvent, presque chaque nuit. Et il ne pouvait en parler qu'à " **eux** ".

Ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Des hommes en capes noires. **Ils** lui faisaient peur. **Ils** l'emplissaient de crainte. **Ils** l'avaient souvent frappé.

Et ses rêves ne le laissaient pas en paix. Certains étaient joyeux. D'autres tristes. D'autre l'emplissaient d'angoisse. Et certains jours, même les songes heureux le faisaient pleurer. Un sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur. Comme un étau.

Il gémissait des choses en égyptien ancien. Et se réveillait les larmes aux yeux. Il se blottissait sous la couverture, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ses rêves ne disparaissaient pas. Et si il se réveillait en criant, il devait **leurs** en parler. Et s'il mentait, **ils** le frappaient.

 _Un palais . Un enfant avec des cheveux tricolores et des yeux rouges. Un sourire. Une morsure de serpent. Un sourire. Un sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur. Une petite fille qui essayait de lire un grimoire. Un magicien._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur. Comme si une brume était sur son esprit. Ces rêves n'étaient pas silencieux. Des sons se faisaient de plus en plus clair. Une langue qu'il n'aurait jamais du comprendre. Des noms. Des noms qui semblaient à la fois si lointains et si familiers.

 _Seth._

 _Isis._

 _Karim._

 _Shada._

 _Mana._

 _Atem._

Les visages étaient de plus en plus clairs, les traits de plus en plus reconnaissables. Et cela lui faisait peur...au début, car même ce sentiment s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque nuit. Il dessinait beaucoup, des choses qu'ils voyaient dans ses rêves, des hiéroglyphes, son propre nom dans cette écriture. Des noms de dieux. _Râ. Osiris. Obélisque._ Des noms de monstres. Des noms de personnes chères. Un nom. Qui revenait si souvent.

 _Atem_

 _Pharaon._

* * *

Cette fois, cela avait été pire. Tellement pire. Les rêves agréables changeaient selon les jours, montrant les personnages plus vieux et... _Un homme en manteau rouge, des cheveux blanc et une cicatrice. Un sourire si effrayant. Un monstre avec une partie-serpent. Et une momie au sol._ Et puis la douleur. Un tunnel sombre. Des lames. Ce voleur aux cheveux blanc. Et la douleur. La douleur. La chute. La morsure de l'acier.

Un réveil en sursaut. Encore. Son hurlement avait retenti dans la pièce. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le draps. Il avait vomi...des sanglots l'avaient secoué. Il avait si peur...quel était ce rêve si réel? Si réel...si comme si il l'avait vécu...un jour passé?

Il écoutait les hommes parfois. Il comprenait parfaitement l'arabe, et l'ancien égyptien. Il avait même réussi à acquérir quelques notions d'anglais, ce qui n'était pas mal pour l'enfant de 6 ans qu'il était. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient dans son dos, ses yeux noisettes semblait parfois bien plus mature.

 _Je m'appelle Mahaad._

 _J'ai six ans._

 _...Et je pense que j'ai eu une vie antérieure._

 _Une vie où j'étais un prêtre..._

 _...le prêtre d'un pharaon._

 _Mon ami._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	6. Chapitre 3: Adoption

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3: Adoption**_

 _ **(Un an et sept mois plus tôt)**_

* * *

Le téléphone de Seto sonna, le président regarda un instant l'appareil avant de répondre. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais savait que c'était un appel international, grâce à la sonnerie qui était différente quand son interlocuteur était dans un autre pays.

 _...Ce n'était pas un appel venant d'Amérique ou d'Allemagne._

 _Ni Pégasus, ni Siegfried._

Il regarda rapidement l'horloge de son bureau pour pouvoir estimer l'heure là d'où provenait l'appel. Sauvegardant rapidement le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, il décrocha. "Seto Kaiba. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- Kaiba." Entendit-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

 _...C'est elle._

Cette voix. il aurait cru ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau. Cette voix douce et exotique. Donc son interlocutrice était en Egypte. Il chercha rapidement une raison (probablement absurde) pour laquelle l'ancienne gardienne le contacterait, surtout vu l'heure qu'il était là-bas...et n'en trouva aucune.

 _Pourquoi revenait-elle lui empoisonner la vie?_

 _Cela n'avait plus aucun sens non?_

D'un ton sec, se retournant vers la vitre de son bureau, ses yeux fixant le paysage urbain il répondit néanmoins " Ishitzu, je croyais t'avoir dis de ne plus jamais essayer de rentrer en contact avec moi non? Tu m'as attiré beaucoup de problèmes depuis que nous nous connaissons. Et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu voudrais me contacter désormais."

 _Cela n'avait plus de sens._

 _Atem était mort pour de bon cette fois._

 _Pourquoi voudrait-elle entrer en contact avec lui tant de temps après?_

L'égyptienne ne perdit pas de temps en discussion " C'est important Kaiba. Je me doute que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'ai des preuves. Le pharaon s'est réincarné, bien que je ne sache pas encore pourquoi ni comment, et il est en grand danger."

Seto essaya d'enregistrer les informations émises par son "alliée". _Atem s'était réincarné? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi si tôt? Pourquoi en Egypte?_ _Et surtout pourquoi était-il en danger?_ Il réfléchit... _pourquoi son rival qui aspirait au repos depuis si longtemps avait-il été déjà renvoyé dans le monde des vivants?_

 _"_ C'est ridicule. Cela ne fait même pas six ans."

 _Cela n'avait aucun sens._

"Tu dois te tromper. tu as du voir un sosie."

 _C'était absurde._

 _Même si il avait du accepter de nombreuses choses...là cela devenait vraiment trop étrange._

 _Fort bien._

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te crois sans preuves!"

 _Même si..._

 _Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, malheureusement._

D'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, se redressant sur son fauteuil, il déclara : "Tu es sure qu'il s'agit bien de lui?" Il était piqué par la curiosité, et par un étrange sentiment venu du plus profond de lui-même.

 _Comme un pincement au coeur..._

 _Comme un écho en lui._

"J'ai eu un étrange rêve...une vision. Cela n'était jamais arrivé sans mon objet du millénium. Tous les anciens gardiens l'ont eu. Nous avons passé les trois dernière années semaines à visiter tous les orphelinats de notre pays et à chercher des informations..." Elle laissa passer un silence et reprit "..et nous l'avons trouvé, dans un petit orphelinat à quelques kilomètres du Caire. Marik l'a vu et il est catégorique. Je t'envoie cette preuve puisque tu aimes **tellement** cela..." ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Un icône prévenant d'un émail clignota sur l'ordinateur et Kaiba ouvrit sa messagerie, n'osant toujours pas y croire, puis cliqua sur la pièce jointe du message expédié par son interlocutrice. Une image et un dossier. Il cliqua sur la première.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photographie. Et il sentit sa bouche devenir très sèche. _Non. Ce n'est pas possible._

Sa partie rationnelle tenta de raisonner: un sosie.

 _ **C'est un sosie!**_

Mais une autre partie de lui...du plus profond de lui-même...

 _ **C'est lui.**_

 _ **C'est bien sa réincarnation.**_

Seto réfléchit quelques secondes, son silence était une torture pour la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. Il regarda de nouveau son horloge murale. 11 heures au Japon, donc il devait être...4 heures en Egypte. Le temps d'y arriver..."Je serais au Caire d'ici quelques heures". Asséna Seto, décider de s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. La photo l'avait presque convaincu mais...il voulait rester rationnel. Ses doigts ouvrirent un tiroir, sortant ses cartes de crédit internationales et son portable personnel pour prévenir Mokuba qu'il allait s'absenter quelques jours.

 _Il allait réserver un vol dans une compagnie privée pour décoller le plus vite possible._

 _S'il revenait avec un enfant si jeune, il ne prouvait prendre son jet dragon blanc._

"Merci Kaiba" souffla Ishitzu, rassurée de savoir qu'elle avait son soutien. "Malik a déjà demandé à ce qu'il soit retiré des adoptions par précaution"

* * *

Le président de la Kaiba corporation suivit la fratrie Ishtar à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, les religieuses les menant au secteur réservé aux garçons. Le bâtiment était vieux et miteux, établissement chrétien à l'écart de la ville, avec juste quelques dattiers dans une cour fermée et écrasée par la chaleur du soleil.

 _Il mourrait de chaud dans son trench-coat._

Seto ne comprenait pas très bien l'arabe, malgré les trois ou quatre langues qu'il avait apprit dans les précédentes années. Et il regrettait car il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que disait la religieuse. Même si elle parlait probablement anglais, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à demander.

Pour chasser sa mauvaise humeur due à la chaleur, il grogna "Es-tu bien sur que c'est lui Marik? Dans mon souvenir, tu n'es pas une personne très fiable." Gronda-t-il, frustré de ne pas encore avoir vu ce pourquoi il était venu. _Peut-être était-il également agacé par la chaleur?_

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil blasé. "Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'habiller comme toi dans un pays chaud. Ne te venges pas sur moi."

La none devant eux parla en arabe, si bien que seul le frère et la soeur comprirent. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, et l'aînée se tourna vers le japonais. "Il faut qu'on parle de quelques détails avant toute chose. Selon elle. Elle dit que pour elle, ça n'est rien mais beaucoup de gens sont gênés par cela."

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils "Des problèmes? Qu'a-t-elle dit?

\- L'enfant reste à l'écart des autres et parle souvent un ancien dialecte qui lui est inconnu, même si je me doute de quoi il s'agit, toi aussi certainement. Il fait également des cauchemars et parle souvent des anciens dieux: Râ, Osiris...Il prononce aussi, dans ces rêves, d'étranges noms comme Mana, Mahaad... _Seth..._

Ishitzu vit dans les yeux écarquillés de Seto le doute se lever petit à petit.

Elle tâcha de ne pas repenser à son songe divinatoire.

 _"Au solstice dans 6 ans."_

 _"L'âme ressourcée sera sacrifiée."_

 _"Pour rappeler notre maître des champs d'Ialou"_

 _"Pour la Gloire de..."_

Encore trois ans.

Plus ou moins.

"Tu penses encore que se sont des coïncidences?" sourit-elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. "Elle a également dit que les enfants sont souvent cruels et rejettent ce qui est différent. Cet enfant est né avec des cheveux _tricolores_ et des yeux _pourpres_.

\- Avoir les yeux rouges n'est pas exceptionnel. Cela peut arriver.

\- Certes mais cela concerne seulement les albinos en temps normal." Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et poursuivit, malicieuse "Et tu as déjà entendu parler d'enfant naissant avec des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blondes et rouges?"

Seto serra les dents. Elle marquait un point. "Il ne parle que cet "étrange dialecte"?

\- Non il connait l'arabe. Mais il a trois ans donc...mais la religieuse s'inquiète car il ne parle par beaucoup et reste tout seul dans son coin."

* * *

Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce dont le sol était recouvert de pierres sombres à l'aspect rugueuses. Les murs de briques rouges étaient grossièrement posés, et avaient même l'air d'à peine maintenir la structure du bâtiment.

Cet endroit était vieux. Miteux. Un bâtiment à l'écart d'une ville sous un soleil écrasant. Seto détestait cet endroit... _les orphelinats lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables_...et même si il se rendaient souvent dans ce genre de bâtiments avec son frère pour des distributions de jouets ou de jeux...ce genre d'orphelinat "anciens" lui causaient des sentiments amers.

 _Il détestait ce genre d'endroit._

 _Un lieu qui sentait la solitude et le chagrin._

"Nous y voilà." Déclara Malik "Il est là" Il le pointa du doigt.

Seto suivit des yeux la direction donnée et la trouva immédiatement, ses yeux se posant sur lui, comme attirés par l'aura du petit garçon. Enfant qui était tout seul dans un coin, jouant avec une petite balle qu'il faisait rouler sur le sol inégal.

Le petit, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers les adultes qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, comme tous les gamins présents qui s'étaient levés d'un coup, plein d'espoir. Ses yeux, tel deux rubis, scintillant observant les nouveaux venus de son regard de chérubin à peine sortis des langes, le regard de n'importe quel enfant de trois ans. Mais il y avait aussi un tristesse dans ce regard, compréhensible quand on voyait "Atem" qui jouait seul dans son coin, alors que les autres s'amusaient ensemble, par petits groupes.

La none prit quelques chose dans sa poche et le tendit à Seto en parlant arabe. Malik faisant la traduction pour lui. "Ils ont trouvé ceci dans le panier d'osier dans lequel il a été retrouvé, ils ont mis du temps à le traduire...même si on peut lire les hiéroglyphes maintenant. Mais comme ils vivent à l'écart...ils n'ont pas eu tout de suite quelqu'un pour déchiffrer. A la base il lui avait donné un autre nom mais quand il ont eu la traduction quelques semaines ou mois après, il lui ont redonné celui-ici. Par respect.

Kaiba prit le médaillon que lui tendait la soeur, ses yeux pouvait lire le nom, en ancien égyptien, inscrit dessus: _**Atem**_.

Il s'étrangla, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent encore une fois ceux du garçon et il sut, c'était lui.

Il reconnaissait ces yeux pourpre...qui brillaient tels deux rubis. Il reconnaissait ce regard impassible qui à l'instant était pourtant plein de détresse. ( _Le regard qui avait brillé si longtemps dans les yeux de Mokuba_ ). Il voyaient la douleur et la solitude dans ces pupilles, ces yeux perdus d'un enfant que personne ne comprenait, de quelqu'un qui est seul et qui le savait.

"Atem" déclara-t-il, ignorant la moue dépitée de certains enfants ou les larmes dans les yeux d'autres.

 _Il n'était pas là pour eux, dommage pour eux._

L'enfant se leva et s'avança maladroitement vers les adultes, son regard rouge toujours fixé dans les yeux azur de Seto, _comme s'il le reconnaissait_. Sa peau colorée était un peu plus sombre que celle de tous les autres égyptiens présents, exceptés les gardiens du tombeau peut-être. Cet enfant était différent, à de nombreux niveaux. _Un égyptien antique,_ souffla une voix dans la tête de Seto qui fit même taire sa rationalité.

 _Personne d'autre que lui et les deux anciens gardiens ne pouvaient le deviner cependant._

 _Son corps s'était réincarné aussi, restant totalement le même qu'il y a plus de 3000 ans._

 _Bizarre._

 _Pas étonnant que le trio Ishtar s'inquiète autant dans ce cas._

"Atem" Souffla Seto une nouvelle fois, complètement hors du temps, comme détaché de lui-même. Un sentiment étrange naissait en lui. Un désir de protection, de chaleur... _.Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ou l'abandonner!_ Et un sentiment d'angoisse, d'urgence.

Le petit garçon leva les bras, un petit sourire ourlant soudain ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'une émotion très claire. _Comme s'il le reconnaissait. Comme si il savait qui il était._

Seto, quelques peut ébahit par l'attitude du petit garçon, se baissa, et décida de le prendre dans ses bras, ou le petit garçon s'y réfugia en un instant. Marmonnant quelque chose en arabe.

Nul besoin de traduire.

Et Atem dit alors ces mots, dans une langue que seul trois personnes pouvaient comprendre ici " **Ne me laisse pas!** "

 _Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Atem vers Seto à cet instant?_

 _Ses rêves?_

 _Un fragment de mémoire floue?_

 _Une émotion qu'il ne pouvait comprendre lui-même?_

Le cœur du jeune PDG fondit, envahit d'une émotion qu'il n'avait ressentit que pour Mokuba jusqu'à ce jour: un amour inconditionnel et une envie de protéger ce petit être. " **Ça va aller... ça va aller.**."réussit-il a articuler une phrase en ancien égyptien tout en caressant une mèche de cheveux du petit garçon.

Si la soeur fut surprise d'entendre le PDG parler cet langue, elle pensa plus à un miracle divin: Dieu avait envoyé ce jeune japonais pour prendre soin de cet enfant trop seul. Et le seul sentiment qui l'envahit alors fut le soulagement et la gratitude. Elle avait tant craint que ce petit garçon adorable passe 18 ans ici, tant les gens étaient déstabilisés par ses étranges capacités ou par son physique.

Quand le jeune homme (Marik Ishtar) se tourna vers elle, avec sa soeur, pour parler, ce fut avec joie qu'elle leurs expliqua les modalités d'adoption.

* * *

Seto descendit avec précaution de la voiture et monta les escaliers de son manoir, le petit Egyptien endormit dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans le manteau blanc. La température était différente ici. Il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape un rhume à peine arrivé.

Mokuba ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, accourant vers son frère et son tout nouveau petit neveu. Il avait été quelques peut surpris du départ précipité de son frère pour l'Egypte, il y a de cela un mois. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Seto lui avait annoncé au téléphone toute cette histoire de réincarnation du pharaon, de l'adoption programmé du petit garçon et de son retour au Japon.

 _Surtout entendre son frère si rationnel dire ça._

 _C'était...surprenant._

Il l'avait enfin sous les yeux, le nouveau venu de la famille Kaiba. Il observa en détail le petit garçon, endormis contre le buste de son grand frère. Sa peau très mate contrastait avec le manteau immaculé de son aîné. Ses cheveux, redressés sur sa tête, étaient de trois couleurs différentes: noir, rouge et blond, exactement comme l'ancien rival de son frère ( ou comme Yugi). Malgré les yeux fermés du petit garçon, terrassé par le sommeil, il sut qu'ils étaient rouges rubis, grâce à des quelques photographies envoyées, avec un dossier complet, par son frère lors de son séjour en Egypte.

"Sa chambre est prête comme tu me l'as demandé, c'est celle juste à coté de la tienne grand frère. Je te préviens, les domestiques se sont un peu...emballés, ils sont ravis de l'arrivée d'un enfant au manoir." indiqua Mokuba à son frère, qui prit la direction de la pièce aménagée par les domestiques. Il déposa le petit garçon dans son lit, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Une fois assuré du bien être du jeune égyptien, il s'éclipsa de la chambre, allant rejoindre son cadet dans le grand salon.

Isono, déjà là, lui donna une tasse de thé avant de s'éclipser.

"Je peux savoir se qui ce passe exactement?"demanda Mokuba à son grand frère, visiblement épuisé par le long voyage et le fort décalage horaire. "Pourquoi était-ce si urgent de l'adopter? Pourquoi les gardiens t'ont contacter?

\- Ça va être long Mokuba. Et tu as cours demain.

\- Pas besoin. C'est un cross. Je peux manquer vu les circonstances. Et crois-tu que je pourrais dormir là tout de suite? Sans rien savoir?

\- Très bien."

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	7. Annexe 4 partie 1-2: Le troisième enfant

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Cette annexe a essentiellement été écrite par Adriane1103, je n'ai fait que corriger et ajouter deux trois trucs.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 4,**_ _ **partie 1/2**_ _ **: Le troisième enfant**_

 _ **(Quelques mois plus tôt)**_

* * *

Marik arrêta sa jeep en haut d'une dune de sable, prenant sa carte afin de se repérer. Il avait eu, grâce à certains "cousins" de son clan, des informations sur l'organisation des hommes en noir qui devaient se cacher dans le désert. Dans un village abandonné, ou des cavernes...qu'importe, ils se cachaient à l'écart, protégés par le sable et la chaleur écrasante.

 _Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin._

 _Le Sahara était immense._

 _Même si ils se cachaient évidement en Egypte, les possibilités étaient énormes._

Le jeune homme regarda le vaste étendu de sable qui s'étendait devant lui, mer de milliers de petits grains dorés qui n'avait pas de fin. Il devait être tout près, il en était certain. il ne devait donc pas se faire voir. Attrapant sa gourde, il but quelques gorgées d'eau, pour rester assez hydraté puis sauta hors de son véhicule. Il rajusta son foulard devant son nez pour éviter de respirer les particules qui volaient autour de lui, car une tempête de sable se préparait visiblement, le jeune gardien apercevant ci et là des tourbillons se formant dans le sable.

 _Parfait. Dire que j'étais tout proche._

 _Ils pourraient même se cacher dans de vieilles tombes...certains tombeaux pourraient former un réseau de tunnels avec un peu de travail._

Il prêta une grande attention à son environnement, cherchant une entrée de ruine, des signes de vies...de possible gardiens, écoutant pour essayer d'entendre des cris de dromadaires ou de chameaux. Ils devaient être bien cachés. _Et quel meilleur endroit que le désert?_ Il avait eu récemment quelques informations et devait faire du repérage afin de retrouver ce groupe.

 _Rien._

 _Je vais devoir rentrer, j'ai beau être habitué à cet environnement, je risque la déshydratation._

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose à travers le souffle brûlant du vent, des grains couleur or qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il crut d'abord au bruit du sable crissant sous le début de tempête, mais le son se répéta. Un vagissement. Il n'avait pas entendu ce son souvent mais pouvait aisément l'identifier. Y avait-il un bébé dans le secteur?

Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et s'avança, restant à proximité de sa jeep. Si il la perdait de vue, il risquait de ne pas la retrouver avec tout ce sable qui volait en tout sens.

C'est alors qu'il vit une tâche étrange sur le sol immaculé. Il s'en rapprocha doucement, et entendit distinctement un gémissement. Il courut vers la forme qui se trouvait être une jeune femme, étendue dans le sable brûlant. Sa peau mate était trop chaude, trop sèche, avec des cloques ici et là. Du sang tâchait les minéraux sous elle. Sa respiration était rauque, éraillée... _elle ne devait pas avoir bu depuis des heures_. Dans un tel milieu, cela pouvait être fatal.

Marik se pencha sur elle. La jeune femme était à demi-consciente, déshydratée par la chaleur du désert. Il se maudit _. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit sa gourde avec lui?_ Elle avait besoin d'eau!

 _Même si je lui donnais à boire, elle ne pourrait pas marcher, ses pieds sont brûlés par le sable..._

La jeune femme toussa et agrippa la manche de son "sauveur" et chuchota "Je vous en prie...Sauvez- **la** , sauvez ma petite fille" Réussit-elle à articuler dans les bras de Marik alors que celui-ci la soulevait du sol brûlant. "Je n'ai pas pu **le** sauver...mais elle, par pitié, sauvez là."

C'est alors qu'il la vit, ce petit être gémissant, ses cheveux bruns faisant ressortir deux magnifiques yeux de couleur bleu nuit. La petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, regarda le gardien de ses grands yeux, des traces de larmes sur ses joues couvertes de poussière ou de sable. Le gardien fut sans voix. Il prit la jeune mère dans ses bras, puis se retourna vers la petite fille en dévoilant son visage, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

"Tu peux marcher?" Lui demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le sable voletant à présent dans l'air. La tempête empirait. Devenait de plus en plus menaçante.

 _Quelle âge avait-elle?_

 _Elle était trop grande pour être un bébé, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Mais elle était aussi si petite..._

La petite fille tenta de se lever, mais à bout de force, elle retomba, ses jambes cédant sous son poids. Trop fatiguée ou trop petite, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Marik plaça la petite sur son dos, lui disant de serrer ses petits bras autour de son cou du jeune gardien qui la plaça dans son manteau pour la maintenir bien en place au cas où elle s'endormirait. Il reprit la jeune mère dans ses bras et retourna à sa jeep.

 _Où la première chose qu'il fit fut de les faire boire._

 _Il avait une réserve d'eau, heureusement._

* * *

Marik était installé sur une chaise à côté du lit ou dormait la petite fille. Sa mère n'avait pas survécu, terrassée par la déshydratation, et son grand frère était allé l'enterrer quelques heures plus tôt, avec un religieux local. Le médecin n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était trop faible, et malgré l'eau qu'elle avait bu, elle avait trop souffert de la chaleur et de la sécheresse du désert. Des blessures marquaient aussi son corps, comme si elle avait été battue. Certaines de ses côtes étaient cassés...ce qui avait probablement accéléré sa mort...puisqu'elle crachait du sang à la fin.

D'après le médecin, l'état de la petite fille était inquiétant et devait restée sous surveillance pendant quelques jours. Elle devait être réalimentée en douceur et ne devait pas manquer de liquides à boire. Elle se réveillait juste assez pour ingurgiter de l'eau, du lait ou de la soupe. Elle faisait des cauchemars et pleurait dans son sommeil, s'agitant de plus en plus.

Son âge avait été estimé à 2 ou 3 ans. C'était encore un bébé. Sa place n'était pas dans le désert, à moitié morte de soif. Pourquoi s'étaient-elles retrouvées là? Qui leurs avait fait ça? Le mari de la femme? Un frère? Un père?

Qui étaient-elles?

Marik n'avait rien trouvé pour découvrir son identité. Rien. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Sa soeur se chargeait de trouver quelque chose. Elle avait de nombreux contacts après tout.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur le front de la petite, pour estimer sa fièvre. Sa peau était moins chaude, retombant à une température normale. La petite marmonnait des choses à voix basse, la fièvre la faisait délirer malgré les médicaments administrés par les médecins.

Ishitzu rentra dans la pièce, et s'installa au côté de son frère, toute son attention concentrée sur la petite fille. "Marik" lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère: "Nous n'avons toujours pas d'info sur qui elle est ni d'où elle vient.

-Elles étaient dans leur repère, j'en suis certain. La mère avait des traces de coups. Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça. Cette femme a risqué sa vie en voulant sauver sa petite fille, elle a forcément un lien avec ce qu'ils prévoient. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu " **le** " sauver. Mais j'ignore ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Son cadet ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la petite. Elle avait l'air de souffrir de son songe, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle gémissait mais pas que de la fièvre, des mots dans une langue, depuis longtemps disparues et lisibles seulement sur les murs de pierres ou les papyrus; s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Juste des mots. Incohérents. Comme parlerait un bébé de cet âge. Marik reconnu les symptômes: un cauchemar de réincarnation. Il avait déjà vu sa sœur en faire des similaires, un peu avant qu'elle ne reçoive le collier du millénium. C'était comme si pendant quelques minutes, elle repartait dans le passé, incarnée dans un corps qui lui avait appartenu il y a très longtemps.

"Mahaad…Prince...Atem…" entendit-il distinctement de la bouche de la petite fille. "Atem!"

Le gardien se retourna vers sa sœur, qui avait l'air tout aussi pétrifiée que lui.

"Nous savons maintenant pourquoi ils voulaient tant avoir cette enfant… Elle est une réincarnation de quelqu'un du temps du pharaon..." conclut-il. "Ils n'ont pas réincarné que le pharaon, ils réincarnent **tous** ses proches.

\- Il ne pourront pas réincarner la prêtresse Isis ou le pharaon et ex-prêtre Seth. Puisque Kaiba et moi sommes là. Il ne peut y avoir deux réincarnations d'une même personne à la fois.

\- Que feront-ils quand ils s'en apercevront?

\- Ils savent probablement pour moi. Espérons qu'ils ne sachent pas pour Kaiba."

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	8. Annexe 4 partie 2-2: Réincarnations

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Cette annexe a essentiellement été écrite par Adriane1103, je n'ai fait que corriger et ajouter deux trois trucs.

 **Note 3:** Cela se passe un peu avant le chapitre 1. Ou juste après.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 4,**_ _ **partie 2/2**_ _ **: Réincarnations**_

* * *

Marik avait rejoint l'aîné des Kaiba dans le parc sécurisé de sa demeure, ils regardaient les deux enfants, de trois ans et de quatre ans, qui jouaient ensemble à chat de façon insouciante, leurs rires résonnant dans le parc vide. Il était un peu étrange de voir les deux enfants se parler si facilement dans une langue supposée être morte, beaucoup d'archéologues seraient terriblement frustrés de voir et d'entendre ça.

 _Tout comme cela avait été étrange de les voir se "reconnaître" aussitôt. Se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Babillant dans cette langue ancienne de la façon la plus naturelle possible._

Seto avait parfois des images ou des rêves de son autre vie depuis qu'il avait adopté Atem. Quand il était un jeune homme insouciant et heureux, fier d'être à un si jeune âge si près du souverain d'Égypte, de pouvoir voir le dieu vivant tel qu'il était réellement.

 _Mais voir Mana._

 _Ce nom qui semblait si familier._

 _Parfois il rêvait d'un dragon blanc...d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le monde présent et sur sa vie actuel, chassant ces pensées. Dire que ces "étranges rêves" n'avaient auparavant eu lieu que pendant son adolescence. Et voilà que ça revenait...de plus en plus souvent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps il avait de plus en plus de visions de son passé lointain, quand il vivait, dans une autre vie, au cœur de l'Egypte. Comme si quelque chose voulait l'appeler, le prévenir...Il avait cessé de rejeter la chose, ça ne servait plus à rien du tout.

Toussotant, et revenant à la réalité, il désigna la petite du pouce « Cette fille… »

\- ...Elle était une amie proche du Pharaon. Elle est une des personnes, proches de lui, ayant survécu à la bataille contre Zorc, avec le prêtre Seth et la prêtresse Isis.» conclut l'ancien gardien qui couvait sa désormais fille adoptive du regard. « Les renégats tentent de forcer les réincarnations de l'entourage du pharaon. »

Celui aux yeux bleus fronça les sourcils « Forcer ? Comment peut-on _forcer_ quelqu'un à se réincarner ? »

Marik sorti un dossier de son sac et le tendit à Seto qui lui prit des mains et commença à le feuilleter avidement. L'égyptien expliqua «Nous avons retrouvé des stèles évoquant un rituel dans leurs différents refuges. Ils utilisent une magie puissante pour réussir à réincarner des âmes de plus de 3000 ans. Malgré tout, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ils ont réincarné **Mana**. D'après tout ce que nous savons, elle était une amie très proche du Pharaon, une apprentie du sorcier Mahaad. Mais nous ne savons pas _**pourquoi**._..Après tout, tout ce qui avait trait à Atem a été effacé en même temps que son nom. Son successeur, Seth, dont tu es la réincarnation comme tu le sais désormais, a laissé quelques écrits sur son cousin mais rien sur sa vie privée. Soit ces gens savent des choses que les gardiens eux-même ne savent pas...soit...»

Seto leva le nez du dossier où été répertorié les photos des différentes stèles.

« Soit ils l'ont fait juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient...peut-être même pour attirer Atem dans un piège en l'utilisant? As-tu vu à quels point ils sont devenus familiers en s'étant vu si peu? Ils se sont presque jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se voyant tout à l'heure.»

Leurs regards se posèrent sur les deux enfants qui se couraient encore après, riant aux éclats.

 _Inconscient du danger qui planait sur eux._

« Fait bien attention à lui » souffla Marik au jeune président qui gardait le dossier en ses mains. Il en avait pour des heures à tout étudier.

« C'est ce que je fais » répondit sur un ton froid l'aîné des Kaiba, bien que ses yeux couvaient le petit égyptien qui courrait encore derrière son amie. « Et toi, fais de même avec Mana. Ils sont trop proches pour qu'on brise le lien entre eux.»

Le bond décréta « Nous ne savons pas s'ils en ont d'autres dans leurs cachettes. Mais nous, nous avons donc deux réincarnations enfants: Atem et Mana, et deux autres adultes: Isis et toi.

\- Tu me conseilles de faire attention? Tu penses qu'ils pourraient d'en prendre à moi?

\- Oui. Nous pensons qu'ils veulent faire revenir **tous** les proches du pharaon. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils comptent faire avec celles déjà nées avant leurs petites magouilles.

\- Ils pourraient tenter de nous éliminer, ta soeur et moi?

\- On ne peut forcer une réincarnation, _immédiatement après sa disparition_ , que si la mort de la précédente est accidentelle ou violente. Si une réincarnation meurt de manière naturelle, on ne peut forcer l'âme à revenir qu'après un siècle minimum.

\- Donc...

\- Non, ils ne pourront pas ramener le grand-père de Yugi...qui était visiblement la réincarnation d'un des prêtres. Ils ne pourront pas non plus ramener l'oncle d'Atem, qui a été dévoré par le mal. Cependant il reste quelques prêtres, deux ou trois sans doute. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

\- Il reste ce dénommé Mahaad. Dont ces deux enfants parlent sans cesse.

\- Certainement. Mon clan continue les recherches pour lister toutes les possibilités concernant les éventuelles autres réincarnations.»

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	9. Annexe 5- Songes 1-4: Sugoroku Mutou

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 5- Songes 1/3:**_ _ **Sugoroku Mutou**_

 _(Entre 30 et 25 ans plus tôt)_

* * *

Depuis qu'il était allé en en Egypte pour la première fois, il faisait parfois des rêves. Des rêves et des songes étranges. Des murs gravés de hiéroglyphes. Un palais. D'étranges objets dorés.

Mais c'était si flou.

Il pensait que son obsession pour ce pays le faisait délirer... _.à moins que ça ne soit la chaleur?_

Il avait souvent vu un étrange tombeau. Un tombeau qui s'était montré réel, qui existait. Le tombeau du pharaon Aknamkanon, un grand roi selon les écrits et les sources qu'ils avaient trouvé, même si certaines choses semblaient avoir été effacées à son sujet, comme si quelqu'un voulait que certains "secrets" restent enfouis à jamais dans l'oubli.

Ce n'était pas tout. D'après certaines gravures plus récentes que d'autres, ce tombeau avait été pillé. Cela semblait totalement certain, des gravures sur certains objets le prouvait.

 _L'homme avait été arraché de sa tombe, traîné jusqu'au palais et...rien de plus. Comme si ce récit ne devait pas être relaté davantage. Rien sur les réactions ou le pilleur. Pourtant un tel crime aurait DU être relaté. Tant il était inhabituel et horrible aux yeux des gens de l'époque._

 _Quel avait pu être le châtiment pour un tel crime? Un crime jamais vu dans l'histoire._

 _Certains de ses rêves lui faisait imaginer un égyptien albinos jetant une momie sur un sol dallé._

Vraiment, il était parfois trop sensible. _Pourquoi se sentir étrangement si triste à la pensée de cet momie traitée aussi mal, avec si peu de respect?_ Au moins la momie avait réintégré son sarcophage, et de nouveaux objets avaient été mis. Ainsi que de nombreux pièges. Visiblement les prêtres l'avaient très mal pris ce pillage, cet atroce sacrilège. Le pharaon était-il son fils? son petit-fils? Son neveu? Il ne savait rien. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur ce roi défunt.

 _Pourquoi répugnait-il à voir des archéologues étudier ce tombeau?_

 _Pourquoi arrivait-il si facilement à lire les anciennes écritures?_ Lui demandait-on parfois _._ Il prétendait avoir beaucoup étudié. Avoir toujours été passionné, avoir une très bonne mémoire. Que dire de plus? Rien.

 _Après tout...Qui croirait qu'il avait toujours su les lire? Personne._

 _On le prendrait pour un fou._

Mais ce nom...Aknamkanon. Pourquoi cela trouvait-il un étrange écho en lui. Comme quelque chose de familier? L'avait-il lu dans un livre? Non la découverte était récente...même si datant de la même époque que celle de Howard Carter. Ce roi-ci restait cependant très mystérieux tant son histoire et sa succession étaient pleines de trous.

Sugoroku ne pouvait trouver des indices sur un éventuel descendant. La seule chose certaine était que son **neveu** lui avait succédé.

Mais que signifiait ce temps entre les deux? Près de 4 ans? En enlevant le temps nécessaire à la momification et aux funérailles du premier, le laps de temps était toujours immense.

 _Y avait-il eu quelqu'un entre les deux? Mais qui?_

 _En comptant **son** temps pour un enterrement royal, il restait trois ans de règne, plus ou moins._

Peut-être la réponse se trouvait-elle dans ces cartouches...où un nom avait été détruit. Ainsi que toute trace de famille de Aknamkanon, seul son neveu était toujours visible. Apparemment ce roi avait eu un enfant mais...rien n'était lisible à son sujet, ni nom, ni âge, ni sexe, ni comment il ou elle était mort(e). Il semblait aussi avoir eu un frère ou une soeur mais rien là-dessus non plus.

 _Que s'était-il passé pour que deux membres de la famille royale soient rayés de l'histoire?_

 _Quand on savait que c'était la pire chose possible pour un égyptien, et plus encore pour un pharaon ou un membre de la royauté?_

Sugoroku se sentait étrangement obsédé par cette histoire. Comme si il était personnellement touché.

Il voulait savoir.

Et il fit un rêve des années après. Alors que sa fille était en lune de miel avec son époux, il avait fait un dernier voyage en Egypte. Et ce songe était venu.

 _Une tombe._

 _Un coffret doré._

 _Un endroit précis dans le désert._

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés de trois couleur avec des yeux brillant comme deux rubis, cet adolescent lui avait tendu la main._

 _"Shimon"_

Et le joueur s'était réveillé. Une semaine plus tard, accompagné de deux guides, il pénétrait dans un étrange tombeau.

* * *

 **A suivre**

* * *

Oui Sugoroku était la réincarnation de Shimon


	10. Chapitre 4: Discussions

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4: Discussions**_

* * *

Seto rentra au manoir. il était épuisé par sa journée de travail et par les nouvelles qu'il avait reçu. Il lança son manteau de cuir sur le canapé et s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Isano, comme d'habitude, lui posa une tasse de thé sur la petite table et battit en retraite, craignant un éclat de son supérieur quand il était dans un tel état.

 _De mauvaise humeur._

 _Et épuisé._

 _Mauvais mélange._

 _Seule sa famille pouvait l'approcher._

Seto ne savait pas quoi faire. L'appel d'Ishitzu l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il avait beau avoir été avertit plusieurs fois. Il avait beau savoir que ça allait arriver. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps.

Les hommes en noirs seraient au Japon sous peu, et étaient bien décidés à récupérer le jeune garçon. L'égyptienne lui avait donc conseillé de quitter le pays, et de se cacher (il en avait les moyens) mais il avait refusé. Atem avait enfin réussi à se faire à son environnement et il était heureux au Japon. Il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, parlant à présent couramment la langue bien qu'il aimait toujours parler en égyptien antique avec son père adoptif.

Il ne pouvait pas arracher son fils de chez lui, de cette maison où il était heureux. Il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer, à se faire à Mokuba et à son entourage proche. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus aussi timide, ouvert et souriant avec toutes les personnes vivant au manoir.

 _Non. Il ne voulait définitivement rien changer dans la vie de ce petit garçon._

 _Il était de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte que son fils soit en parfaite sécurité auprès de lui._

 _Quitte à prendre des décisions et des précautions supplémentaires._

Sur ses pensées, Mokuba rentra lui aussi au manoir, posant nonchalamment son sac de lycéen dans l'entrée. Il remarqua alors son frère, assis sur son fauteuil, la tête renversée en arrière. Il semblait vraiment fatigué.

"Seto ? Tu es déjà là ? Tu n'avais pas une réunion ce soir?

\- Je l'ai reporté."

Mokuba fronça les sourcils. Son frère n'annulait jamais ses réunions. _Jamais_. A moins que quelque chose de grave ne se produise.

L'aîné se redressa, son regard porté sur le nouvel arrivant. "Ishitzu m'a appelé…Marik a eu des informations dramatiques."

Il ne cachait plus rien à son cadet, celui-ci étant assez grand pour comprendre. Et assez responsable. Il connaissait toute l'histoire afin de pouvoir, au pire, s'enfuir avec Atem.

"Il y a un problème?" S'inquiéta soudainement le plus jeune des frères Kaiba. "Cela concerne encore ces gens? Ils ont...découvert où était...

\- Oui. Cette secte… Ils sont au Japon… J'ai peur pour la sécurité d'Atem. Marik, son frère et quelques membres de leur clan arrivent pour tenter de les arrêter mais je dois rester sur mes gardes." Expliqua le brun aux yeux bleus, se massant les tempes. "Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à nous trouver. Notre adresse principale n'est pas un secret. Nous avons bien une résidence secondaire cachée mais cela ne les retardera pas réellement. Ils ont surement les moyens de nous retrouver."

Mokuba s'assit sur le canapé au côté de son frère. Il se demandait quoi faire lui aussi, ses pensées tournaient vers l'enfant qui devait jouer dans sa chambre à l'instant. Une angoisse le prit. Ils étaient heureux et ce bonheur ne devait _pas_ être rompu. "Que comptes-tu faire ?  
-Doubler la sécurité pour commencer, peut-être même le retirer de l'école en prétextant quelque chose comme une maladie ou un voyage…l'envoyer avec toi dans la résidence secondaire. Tu as passé des examens récemment, tu peux manquer quelques temps. Je vais demander à Isano de préparer des affaires.

Mokuba plissa les yeux et réfléchit quelques instant. Il secoua finalement la tête : "Je pense qu'il faut prévenir Yugi.

\- Je ne préfère pas, il a été assez secoué lorsque l'ancien Atem a rejoint le royaume des âmes. Sans compter que le "nouveau" ne semble avoir aucun rêves ou souvenirs de sa vie en temps qu'esprit perdu. Juste de sa vie comme prince et pharaon. Il ne saura pas _qui est Yugi_ et celui-ci ne sera que blessé. Ne parlons pas de sa bande d'amis. Qui risque de s'imposer continuellement.

\- … Seto, ce sera beaucoup plus discret que de faire appel à des gardes du corps supplémentaires pour le protéger. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ils penseront à vérifier chez Yugi. Ils savent qu'il est celui qui a reconstitué le puzzle. Ils le feront suivre. Surveiller. C'est peut-être déjà le cas.

\- Mais personne en dehors de toi et moi ne se souciera plus de sa sécurité que lui! Je pense que il faut lui en parler.

\- Et que pourra-t-il faire?

\- ...Seto. Je sais que c'est une solution raisonnable. Il faudra tout li expliquer et lui nous croira. Pas comme des employés ou la police non? Yugi nous croira, et ses amis aussi.

-Tu as certainement raison" marmonna Seto la tête entre ses mains. "Bien" Souffla-t-il, résigné, en se redressant, sachant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son petit frère "Je te laisse le soin de l'appeler dans ce cas." conclut-il doucement "Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis près de quatre ans, contrairement à toi." Souriant à son frère qui le lui rendit, satisfait, il se leva pour quitter la pièce, lui laissant de l'espace pour la conversation.

Mokuba sortit son portable et chercha un numéro parmi ses nombreux contacts. Prenant une grande inspiration. Il appuya sur le nom.

 **Yugi Muto.**

* * *

Yugi grognait. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Anzu. Et cela lui pesait de plus en plus, comme un poids terrible sur le cœur. Il avait à peine manger ces derniers jours, et ne parlons pas du manque de sommeil qui le torturait de plus en plus.

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Que dois-je dire?_

Apparemment Anzu ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, car elle ne le contacta pas de son côté.

Il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il regrettait...qu'il regrettait tellement. La supplier de l'écouter. Lui dire...qu'il avait été un idiot, qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon mais qu'il espérait qu'elle accepte de lui donner une dernière chance.

Je vais y aller.

Ce soir.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. C'était son personnel. Le nom affiché n'était pas celui qu'il espérait. Et c'était un auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

 _Que..._

Il décrocha «Magasin Muto» dit Yugi sans grande conviction dans la voix.

« Bonjour Yugi, c'est Mokuba. » La voix en pleine mue lui sembla venir de loin.

Le jeune homme parut surpris d'entendre le plus jeune des Kaiba au téléphone. En règle générale, le jeune lycéen passait directement au magasin pour tout ce qui était professionnel ou juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les appels étaient très rares.

« Bonjour Mokuba…Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?»

 _Que voulait-il? Pourquoi l'appelait-il à une telle heure? Y avait-il un problème?_

Un léger silence puis le plus jeune reprit d'une voix hésitante « Yugi, Seto et moi...nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose d'important… C'est _très_ important. Crois-moi. »

Yugi ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait perturber le jeune homme, le faire hésiter et bafouiller, si bien que les derniers mots de Mokuba brisèrent son envie de refuser de rencontrer les deux frères. Ils ne le contacteraient pas pour rien.

« Bien» souffla-t-il. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais vous voir, Seto et toi ?

\- Demain en début d'après-midi au manoir, nous t'enverrons une voiture pour passer te chercher si tu le souhaites?» proposa Mokuba.

 _Pourquoi venir le chercher?_

 _Craignaient-il qu'il se désiste?_

Yugi refusa poliment la proposition et confirma pour le lendemain, une étrange boule pesant soudainement au creux de son estomac.

 _Un mauvais pressentiment._

* * *

Yugi restait perplexe. Mokuba ne lui avait rien révélé au téléphone et était demeuré très énigmatique. Le plus jeune des frères lui avait donc donné un rendez-vous à leur manoir pour le lendemain, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune homme.

Qu'y avait il de si important ( et de si secret) pour que la famille Kaiba l'invite dans leur antre ultra protégée? Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant, quelque soit les circonstances, l'aîné de la fratrie tenant à leur intimité.

 _Surtout avec les médias qui s'étaient quelque peu déchaînés sur lui deux ans auparavant. Parlant d'une conquête, et même d'un enfant caché. Rumeur vite démentie par le porte parole du président de la corporation._

Et pour que Seto demande son aide, cela devait être extrêmement important! Il n'était pas du genre à admettre avoir besoin de soutien.

Yugi gémit. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter les Kaiba, surtout l'aîné. Il se sentait trop affaibli psychologiquement, et très fatigué. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura _Tu pourrais avec Anzu à tes cotés! Et si vous vous réconciliiez aujourd'hui, tu pourras peut-être dormir assez cette nuit pour être en forme demain?_

Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche dans l'arrière boutique, s'appuyant contre une étagère tandis qu'une larme silencieuse parcourait sa joue. Il avait besoin d'Anzu, elle avait été son soutien toutes ses années. Depuis l'apparition d'Atem dans son esprit jusqu'à la dispute, elle avait été un soutien indéfectible pour lui.

 _Elle avait tenté de l'aider...et il l'avait repoussé, hanté par un enfant qui ressemblait à Atem...comme s'il chassait un fantôme._

 _Il l'avait accusé de le traiter comme un remplacement._

 _Il avait ironisé sur ses sentiments pour Atem, cruellement._

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il ferait un jour le deuil de la disparition d'Atem à ses cotés. Après tout son ami était déjà mort quand il l'avait rencontré. Il avait eu le temps de se préparer.

Mais il ne s'en remettrait jamais si Anzu disparaissait de sa vie. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Il prit son manteau, ferma le magasin et couru vers l'école de danse d'Anzu, là où elle s'entraînait chaque jours. A l'entrée, il croisa une amie de la jeune fille qui lui indiqua la salle où été resté la jeune femme.

"Elle voulait continuer à s'exercer à se qu'elle m'a dit. Elle force un peu trop ces derniers jours." lui indiqua la blonde qui partit après avoir fermer son casier, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard suspicieux. Comme si elle savait que c'était de sa faute.

Yugi continua son chemin sous le regard appréciateur de certaines danseuses, à qui il ne lâcha même pas un regard. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'où une douce musique s'échappait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se redonné du courage et lâcha un regard à travers le hublot donnant sur la salle. Il ne pourrait pas le faire si quelqu'un d'autre les regardait.

Anzu était seule et dansait face au miroir. Il souffla une nouvelle fois, répétant dans son esprit ce qu'il devait dire, et rentra, sans un bruit. Il s'installa, le dos appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur juste à coté de la porte et regarda avec émerveillement la jeune femme qui dansait. Elle ne le remarqua pas , envahie par la musique, se plaçant en demi-pointe et effectuant des pas de danse lyrique.

Yugi fut subjugué par la beauté d'Anzu à se moment, elle était gracieuse et aérienne, comme la sensation d'une plume caressant sa peau.

 _J'ai été le pire idiot qui soit._

 _Je dois me racheter._

C'est à se moment qu'elle le vit dans le miroir, captant son regard violet dans la glace Elle croisa ces yeux qui ne reflétait plus aucune colère et rancœur. Elle arrêta la musique et se dirigea vers son sac de sport, commençant à réunir ses affaires, sans faire attention à lui.

Yugi s'approcha prudemment et lui saisit avec douceur le poignet.

"Anzu... Je suis désolé. J'ai été un imbécile."

"C'est trop facile Yugi! Tu viens ici, me surprendre dans MON espace,et tu viens me dire que tu es désolé? Ça ne marche pas comme ça! Tu as attendu trois jours pour me faire ça? juste une simple excuse?"

Elle le repoussa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Yugi sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il fallait qu'il lui dise se qu'il ressentait sinon il allait tout perdre.

 _Et il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois._

"Tu sais se que j'ai compris tout a l'heure? Que je pouvais faire le deuil d'Atem, un jour peut être..." Sa voix trembla légèrement, sa main se crispant involontairement là où avait été le puzzle pendant si longtemps."Mais que je ne pouvais pas...plus vivre sans toi..."

Elle se retourna vers lui et se redressa, lui faisant face.

"Je t'aime Anzu, de manière totale et inconditionnel, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire de mal, plus jamais. Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison...je n'aurais pas du être aussi hanté...Je dois continuer à vivre. Avec toi. si tu le veux bien."

Tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de Yugi, elle pleura de joie et de soulagement, pendant que le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux en lui soufflant des mots doux et apaisant.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	11. Annexe 6- Songes 2-4: Seto Kaiba

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 6- Songes 2: Seto Kaiba  
**_

 _ **(Juste après son adoption)**_

* * *

 _Un village en ruines. Des flammes qui brûlaient ces anciennes demeures. Des hurlements. Du sang sur le sable. Des supplications. Des corps sur le sol. Des ombres qui s'enfuyaient hors du village._

 _Il courait. Il n'y avait que du sable sous ses pieds. L'air était brûlant. La chaleur des flammes irritait sa peau. Il toussa à cause de la fumée mais ne s'arrêta pas, effrayé. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais il avait une sourde terreur qui lui serrait le cœur comme un étau._

 _Des ombres menaçantes dont il ne pouvait identifier les traits. Flous, sombres...comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de voir. Comme une mémoire confuse._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Que se passait-il?_

 _Où était-il?_

 _Il criait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Un mot qui lui semblait venir de loin, de **si** loin. Au milieu du vacarme, des cris et du souffle des flammes, il ne comprit pas. Mais il savait qu'il avait peur pour quelqu'un...tellement peur. Et qu'une certitude lui glaçait le sang..._

 _Un rugissement claqua soudain dans les airs._

 _Une ombre immense. Un souffle de vent qui n'était pas naturel._

 _Blanc._

 _Tellement de blanc._

 _Des écailles. Des ailes. Une longue queue se terminant par une pointe._

 _Les personnes flous s'enfuirent en hurlant, en courant._

 _Un rugissement._

 _Un jet de lumière blanche et une explosion._

 _Ils avaient été atomisés. Réduit en cendres._

 _Il leva la tête. Un dragon. Un immense dragon d'une blancheur qui tranchait dans la lumière des flammes, dans la noirceur du ciel nocturne. Il était si grand, si imposant. Il rugissait, son cri le pétrifiant...incapable de détacher ses yeux du regard bleu de la créature._

 _Incapable de chasser de son esprit la certitude que elle avait fait " **ça** " pour **lui**._

* * *

Seto se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, le cœur battant. Il tâta les draps pendant un court instant. Un matelas. Des couvertures. Des oreillers. Il avait dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans sa nouvelle maison.

Sortant du lit, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, savourant l'air frais sur son visage, savourant le froid sur sa peau. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir l'atroce chaleur des flammes de son rêve.

 _Quel cauchemar atroce._

Il avait rêvé d'un village en feu, de brigands, de morts, et d'un dragon.

"Comment puis-je rêver de quelque chose comme ça? J"ai passé l'âge pourtant!" Il referma la fenêtre "Je ne suis plus un enfant!"

Il avait pourtant mal au cœur, comme si une poigne le serrait, lui laissant un sentiment de douleur et de tristesse. Il avait vécu ce rêve comme un prisonnier impusisant de son propre cors qui se mouvait et parlait de lui-même.

 _Comme s'il voyait dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Étrange._

"Vraiment, quel rêve absurde!"

Pourquoi se sentait-il si touché par un stupide songe? Un rêve absurde qui plus est. Un dragon? Un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus venant à son secours? Sérieusement? Il voulait cette carte mais de là à rêver d'elle.

Il sortit le dessin de son frère de sa cachette.

 _Ce dragon dans ce rêve._

 _Si grand et si majestueux._

Il avait ressenti tant d'étranges émotions en le voyant. Et en ressentait encore maintenant.

Pourquoi?

 _Qu'est-ce que ce stupide rêve._...pourquoi cela provoquait-il ce genre d'émotions?

Il retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Bras croisés sous la tête. Avant de récupérer le dragon blanc, ou plutôt les dragons blancs, il faudrait les localiser...et il fallait des moyens pour ça. Et du talent pour les récupérer. Il avait du temps devant lui pour ça.

 _Il aurait toutes les cartes._

 _Le dragon serait son atout._

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide rêve absurde pour le savoir"

* * *

A suivre


	12. Chapitre 5: Kisara

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5: Kisara**_

* * *

Deux hommes encapuchonnés poussèrent une petite fille dans une cellule sombre, la faisant trébucher et tomber sur le sol glacial. Ses longs cheveux blancs recouvraient une partie de son visage tuméfié et recouvert de larmes.

"Je suis désolée..." sanglota-t-elle, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, espérant qu'ils la laissent enfin seule.

Elle perçut un soupir exaspéré au dessus d'elle. L'appréhension la saisit, des frissons la parcourant. Ces sons étaient mauvais signe. Ils étaient la preuve qu' **ils** étaient furieux.

"Cette gamine ne vaut rien ! Elle ne sait toujours pas libérer son Ka!

\- Elle est peut-être encore trop jeune." tempéra son associé, mains dans les poches. "Continuons l'entrainement pendant quelques mois."

Le premier chassa l'argument d'un geste de main "Ne dis pas de bêtises. Elle devrait pouvoir quand elle se sent en danger!

\- Le but n'est pas de la tuer. Ce serait de la perte de temps de devoir la réincarner encore une fois. Sans compter les risques..." il se tût devant le regard noir de son camarade.

Celui-ci se tourna vers leur captive. "T'as intérêt à t'appliquer la prochaine fois."

Elle gémit.

"Parce que, la prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas." Menaça l'homme en noir en s'avançant vers la jeune fille qui recula dans un coin sombre de sa cellule. "Peut-être qu'avoir quelques os cassés te motivera?"

Les deux geôliers refermèrent la porte grillagée derrière eux et plongèrent la cellule dans le noir, ne laissant que pour seul lumière ambiante la lumière de la lune par le hublot.

"Enfin..." chuchota l'enfant, soupirant de soulagement.

Une fois certaine que ces gardiens furent loin, elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais sa vision se fit trouble et, le tangage du bateau n'aidant pas beaucoup à garder un bon équilibre, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

"Depuis combien de temps sommes nous sur ce bateau?"

Elle n'avait pas compté. Et elle ne savait pas où ils allaient. Elle se redressa, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas perdre encore l'équilibre et arriva au petit lavabo. Elle passa un linge sous l'eau, avant de le placer contre sa lèvre ouverte et sanguinolente.

"C'est pire qu'avant."

Elle n'avait que 9 ans mais n'avait connu que ça. Des exigences, des menaces, des regard noirs et des entraînements si épuisants. Au début, elle avait tenté de faire de son mieux. Ele espérait qu'ils l'aimeraient si elle réussissait ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ils la frappaient, lui criaient dessus et l'insultait. Ils l'avaient blessé si souvent, elle avait déjà eu des côtés (ou un bras) cassés.

 _Ils ne l'aimaient pas et ne l'aimeraient jamais._

 _Elle était juste un objet pour eux. Une arme peut-être?_

Elle soupira et s'assit sur sa paillasse installée contre le mur. Elle sentit bientôt la fine tôle qui composait le mur se tordre, signe que l'occupant de la cellule d'à côté l'avait rejoint. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'autre ne commence à parler. Car si ils n'avaient pas interdiction de communiquer, ils n'aimaient pas le faire à portée d'oreilles de leur "famille", si on pouvait les appeler ainsi.

"Kisara?Tu vas bien?" Demanda une petite voix timide de l'autre côté du mur de métal les séparant. "Tu n'es pas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mahaad, mes blessures ne sont que légères, comme d'habitude." Souffla-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre la tôle froissée, pressant le linge humide sur son front.

Il se savait pas le "pire" qui était déjà arrivé et elle comptait bien que ça reste comme ça. Inutile de dire que leur "famille" était déjà allée jusqu'à briser ses côtés ou son bras pour la faire réagir sous la douleur. Ils avaient ensuite cessé quelques temps, craignant de faire d'irrémédiables dommages.

"Il faut te sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne te tue." Continua la voix remplit de larmes du petit garçon. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment été maltraité mais il était capable de certaines choses, et montrait des résultats bien plus satisfaisant que son amie, donc "ils" ne le blessaient pas.

 _Pour le moment._

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon sort, ils semblent qu'ils aient besoin de moi… En revanche je m'inquiète pour toi, sans ta mère et ta sœur, que va-t-il t'arriver?"

Elle regretta d'avoir posé la question. S'en souvenait-ils seulement? Ça faisait déjà quelques mois. Oui certainement. Il avait une excellente mémoire. Trop excellente d'ailleurs. Il semblait être un "génie" d'après leur "famille", peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ne lui faisait aucun mal? "Tu dois être triste sans elles.

\- Je suis grand ! Je peux me défendre !" Bouda le jeune garçon. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu **'elles** étaient devenues. Et ça l'angoissait. il faisait beaucoup plus de cauchemars depuis qu'il était seul.

La jeune fille souris malgré la douleur, amusé et imaginant parfaitement dans son esprit le visage du petit garçon faire la moue. Essayant d'être fort malgré son chagrin. Et sa solitude.

 _Ils étaient rarement mit ensemble._

 _Comme si ils étaient dédiés à deux objectifs différents._

 _Au moins ils pouvaient se parler à travers un fin mur ou une grille._

La petite fille sourit "Je ne doute pas de tes facultés à te défendre." Dit-elle dans un sourire. "Bien, maintenant il faut dormir Mahaad."

Il n'avait que 6 ans. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Et vu qu' **ils** ne l'en privaient pas, et qu' **ils** lui donnaient assez à manger...pourquoi ne pas en prendre avantage en attendant le bon moment?

Elle entendit le petit garçon qui s'installait dans son lit de fortune, le faisant grincer un peu, et sembla percevoir le bruit de sa couverture. Kisara en profita pour fermer les yeux, voulant dormir un peu. Cela lui sembla durer quelques secondes mais, assommée pas les coups qu'elle avait reçus, des souvenirs flous s'immiscèrent derrière ses pupilles closes alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Deux monstres se jetaient sur elle. Ils allaient la réduire en charpie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir...même si personne ne l'aimait ou voulait d'elle. Elle voulait **le** revoir. _

_"Invoque-le"_

 ** _Non._**

 ** _Il ne fallait pas._**

 ** _C'était trop dangereux._**

 _La terreur la figeant sur place, elle ne peut que fermer les yeux, attendant le choc, luttant contre la puissance qui grondait en elle._

 _ **Je ne veux blesser personne**._

 _Heureusement, un jeune homme brun s'interposa entre elle et les deux démons. Il leva une étrange hachette dorée et un guerrier immense sortit de l'aura dégagée par le prêtre. « Protège-nous Esprit Dios » Cria-t-il au guerrier qui se tenait prêt à l'attaque, face aux deux monstres._

 _Un combat._

 _Des cris._

 _Elle tombait mais le jeune prêtre lui saisit le poignet et un frisson la parcourus au contact chaud de la peau de l'homme._

 _ **Elle le connaissait.**_

 _ **Elle l'avait déjà vu.**_

 _Elle redressa la tête et n'aperçue que les yeux azur, pur comme du cristal (des yeux bleus comme les siens), la dévisager avant qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêver de cet homme ou de l'Egypte. Elle rêvait aussi parfois du désert. D'une cage d'où un adolescent la faisait sortir. D'une chevauchée dans le désert. Et d'un dragon blanc.

Son "clan" ne lui en avait pas expliqué beaucoup de choses, mais elle savait que Mahaad, qui était prisonnier tout comme elle depuis sa naissance, faisait lui aussi des rêves pouvant faire penser à l'Egypte ancienne. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela, du jeune prêtre aux yeux bleus, et des créatures mystiques. Lui, parfois, lui parlait des enfants dans ses propres songes, une petite fille et le jeune roi. Mais rien de plus. Comme s'il refusait d'évoquer certains détails.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au hublot. Le ciel était illuminé de diverses couleurs : c'était l'aurore. Le soleil se levait juste à l'horizon et c'était magnifique. Elle se demandait si ils allaient bientôt arriver là où leur "clan" se rendait. Et pour quel but? Il faudrait trouver une solution pour fuir.

 _Le plus vite possible._

Les hommes en noirs viendrait bientôt la chercher pour un nouvel entrainement, et ils trouveraient surement bientôt une autre solution pour qu'elle maîtrise son Ka…ou quoiqu'ils voulaient qu'elle appelle.

 _Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était._

 _Personne ne lui avait expliqué ce qu'on attendait d'elle !_

Et encore moins ce qu'il attendait du jeune Mahaad…elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Après tout, il n'avait que 6 ans. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'était un Kâ, si elle-même, de deux ans son aînée, ne savait pas?

* * *

Un bruit se fit entendre, faisant lever les deux enfants, paniqués. Les immenses caisses de bois de l'autre côté de la pièce s'étaient détachées, le roulis de l'eau (le temps ayant viré à l'orage) faisant tanguer l'embarcation. Les boîtes (contenant surement des objets lourds) enfonçant petit à petit sa porte, créant une petite ouverture.

"Qu'es-ce qui se passe Kisara?" Demanda la voix inquiète de Mahaad de l'autre côté du mur de tôle.

La petite fille s'approcha de la porte, apercevant une ouverture à l'endroit où une caisse avait heurté la porte (fabriquée à la va-vite), le roulis du bateau la faisant bouger d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. L'ouverture n'était pas assez grande pour qu'elle passe, pas encore du moins. Mais, à la prochaine embardée, les caisses enfonceraient un peu plus la porte et là elle pourrait sortir. Dans un raffut atroce, un nouveau choc se produisit et l'ouverture s'agrandit, faisant sauter un gond supplémentaire et pliant la tôle.

Ses hématomes de la veille était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il fallait qu'elle avance, il fallait qu'elle les sorte de cet enfer, Mahaad et elle. Elle était la plus vieille, elle devait pouvoir le faire. Même si elle ne pourrait pas sauver les deux autres restés en Egypte. Ils avaient son âge, ils pourraient profiter du nombre réduit de "leur" clan pour fuir.

Une fois sortie de sa geôle, elle prit les clefs, accrochées au mur, heureusement à sa portée, et elle se précipita vers la « cage » du petit garçon. Les murs étaient assemblés à la va vite de manière inégal, comme si leurs tortionnaires avait pris plus de soin de lui faire une cage solide et complète et avait bâclé celle du jeune garçon. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus sage et plus docile, plus obéissant qu'elle? Ou juste trop jeune pour qu'ils le soupçonnent de quoique ce soit.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le petit garçon vint se jeter dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tout va bien se passer Mahaad, il faut se dépêcher ! Ils vont venir voir d'où vient le bruit. C'est notre chance.

\- Notre chance de quoi?

\- De fuir.

\- Mais...et Shada et Karim?

\- Ils sont plus vieux que toi, et le clan est réduit en Egypte. Ils pourront en profiter." Elle sourit faiblement "Ils voudraient qu'on en profite! Et qu'on se sauve."

Il hocha la tête, tâchant de rester courageux. Bien que inquiet pour ses "grands frères", il savait que son amie avait raison.

La petite réfléchit à toute allure, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à passer par-dessus bord pour rejoindre la côte, le petit garçon ne savait pas nager (ou si peu), il se noierait avant d'arriver sur la rive, aussi proche soit elle. La mer était agitée après tout et même un nageur confirmé serait en difficulté.

Un bruit de corne de brume retentit, signifiant aux autres usagers que le bateau rentrer dans le port.

 _Où? Aucune idée mais c'était leur chance._

 _Ils parlaient quelques mots d'anglais, ça suffirait où qu'ils soient!_

Kisara y vit une opportunité, elle attrapa Mahaad et le poussa dans un coin sombre de de la pièce, car un homme descendait déjà l'escalier.

"Les gosses, ça va?"

S _ilence._

"Bon..Je vais ouvrir les portes pour vérifier alors!"

La plus grande attrapa une petite barre de métal qui traînait par terre et fit signe au petit garçon de ne pas faire de bruit. Le gardien s'approcha des prisons grandes ouvertes et n'aperçut pas la jeune fille arriver dans son dos, la barre de fer toujours en main. Elle frappa le garde au niveau du genou du gardien. La résultat fut un craquement horrible, le garde hurla de douleur. Blessé au genou, il tomba donc au sol. Ce n'était pas un de ceux qui se montrait parfois gentil, donc elle n'eut aucun remord.

"Petite salo**!" Cracha l'homme en tournant la tête vers la fillette, essayant de se redresser malgré la douleur.

La petite fille refrappa, cette fois ci au niveau de la tête et l'homme tomba, inconscient. Elle lâcha la barre, haletante.

Mahaad sortit de sa cachette, inquiet, les yeux rivés sur l'évanoui. "Il est mort?" Demanda-t-il, étonné par la violence de la jeune fille.

\- Non, juste assommé. Allez viens, il faut partir avant que les autres ne viennent. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle le prit par la main et ils montèrent avec précaution les escaliers, une marche après l'autre. Ils arrivèrent sur une partie un peu plus coquette du grand yacht. Un parquet sombre recouvrait le sol de cet étage. Personne n'était visible. Ils devaient être occupés à l'entrée dans le port.

Kisara emmena le jeune garçon dans son sillage,prenant la première porte sur la droite et rentrant dans une pièce qui semblait être un dortoir. Elle ferma le loquet derrière elle et regarda la pièce avec attention. A travers une petite fenêtre carrée, elle vit le port. Le bruit de moteur devenait de moins en moins fort, le bateau ralentissant et se préparant à se ranger le long du quai.

"Mahaad, viens par là. On va passer par la fenêtre. Il faut se dépêcher. Sortons avant que le navire ne s'arrête. Et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre fuite."

Le petit garçon sanglota. "Kisara, j'ai peur."

Elle se mit à son niveau, la petite le dépassait déjà de presque une tête. "Ecoute-moi, quand tu seras dehors, cours aussi vite que tu peux, sors du port et surtout caches-toi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te rattrapent. Tu sais quelques mots d'anglais au pire." Elle caressa la joue du petit garçon, voulant lui redonnait un peu de courage.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, l'espace pour passer était ridiculement petit, mais heureusement les deux enfants étaient petits (pour le garçon) ou très maigre, à la limite du squelettique (pour la fillette) et passeraient aisément à travers le passage.

Kisara aida Mahaad à s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et poussa sur les pieds nus du petit garçon qui tenta d'atteindre le quai. Des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis des coups, de plus en plus fort.

"SORTEZ D'ICI!"

Le plus jeune eut un cri de peur.

"Tout va bien Mahaad, prend ton temps." Murmura Kisara au petit garçon qui commencer à paniquer. Il réussit à s'extraire, sortant à l'air libre, et s'allongea sur le ponton, afin d'aider la petite fille à se hisser à son tour.

Les gardiens "sombres" réussirent à faire sauter le loquet de la porte et elle entendit des hurlements derrière elle, des éclats de voix qui disaient «Rattrapez là! Rattrapez la fille!»

Elle sentit une main lui cramponner fermement la cheville et la tirer vers l'intérieur, elle qui pourtant s'était hissée à la moitié de la fenêtre.

" NON! Kisara!" Cria Mahaad, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle le fixa, les larmes perlant dans ses pupilles "Cours ! Cache-toi!"

Le petit garçon se releva en pleurant et, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle entre deux entrepôts, quitta le champ de vision de la fillette qui se fit rudement tiré vers l'intérieur. Sa cheville émit un craquement sinistre et elle cria de douleur.

Elle aller encore se faire battre, mais au moins Mahaad était en sécurité, pour le moment.

"On le retrouvera rapidement morveuse. On est au Japon. Il ne peut pas dire un mot de cette langue!"

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	13. Chapitre 6: Explications

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6: Explications**_

* * *

Yugi remonta la grande allée menant au manoir des frères Kaiba. La propriété était entourée de hauts murs, Et des arbres avaient été plantés tout le long pour cacher la vue. La demeure et son (grand) parc était invisible depuis les maisons qui les entouraient.

 _Les frères aimaient leur tranquillité._

 _Surtout depuis le scandale quelques mois plus tôt sur une éventuelle liaison qu'entretiendrait le président. Certains journalistes people étaient même venu l'interroger lui, parce qu'il était un "ami de lycée" du président, ainsi que son rival._

 _Finalement la rumeur était retombée mais Kaiba avait renforcé la sécurité de son domaine._

Le jardin était magnifique cependant. Cela devait être un vrai plaisir d'y passer du temps. Étrange, car il n'imaginait pas les deux frères rester dans leur jardin à ne rien faire. Mais peut-être ne les connaissait-il pas aussi bien que ça?

Il avait passé avec Anzu la sécurité, qu'il trouva plus importante que d'habitude, même s'il n'était pas venu souvent chez eux. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait plus de chiens (de beaux chiens d'ailleurs). Étrange il n'aurait jamais imaginé Kaiba aimant _**ce**_ genre de canidés.

Mais une chose était certaine. On ne pouvait plus entrer ici sans être complètement inspecté. Le portier avait même un appareil pour détecter les armes.

 _Cela avait-il vraiment un rapport avec le scandale avec les paparazzis quelques mois plus tôt?_

 _Ou peut-être avaient-ils été menacés?_

Mokuba vint les accueillir sur le perron. Il portait un veston et un pantalon gris. Ses cheveux, toujours longs, formaient un étrange mélange entre son côté adolescent et son côté jeune homme. Il faisait penser à son frère habillé comme ça, à un jeune homme plongé dans un monde d'entreprise. Même si le cadet était plus ouvert à l'amusement et se montrait bien plus sociable, organisant des événements pour les jeunes. Il avait même créé un jeu de rôle qui faisait fureur en ce moment. C'était également lui qui avait lancé une grande gamme de goodies (jouets, vêtements, jeux de société).

Sauf qu'il n'arborait pas son sourire chaleureux à cet moment. Il avait un regard inquiet que Yugi n'avait aperçu que chez une seule autre personne, son grand frère. En ça, la fratrie Kaiba se ressemblait beaucoup.

Il s'avança "Bonjour Yugi, bonjour Anzu." Il tendit la main pour serrer les leurs "Merci d'être venu." Le jeune garçon eut un faible sourire, qui sembla forcé, avec toujours ces yeux remplis d'inquiétude. "Entrez, Seto vous attend."

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, les doubles portes en face d'eux grande ouverte donnaient sur un immense salon baigné de lumière se reflétant sur les meubles laqués et très épurés de la pièce. Anzu crut voir une porte entrouverte, avec un objet de forme étrange (un jouet?) qui dépassait mais n'eut pas le temps d'y faire plus attention. ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Grande, confortable, il ne restait rien de l'époque de leur père adoptif. C'était un endroit agréable mais reflétant le sérieux du maître des lieux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Seto les attendaient. Il les invita les nouveaux venus à s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir, central à la pièce, face à lui. Ils prirent place et le PDG alla chercher un dossier dans une commode proche, et il s'installa aux côtés de Mokuba. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le dossier, relativement épais, passa dans les mains de Yugi qui regarda Seto d'un air interrogateur.

"Ouvre-le!"

Yugi s'exécuta, hésitant et se stoppa, presque immédiatement, trop choqué par la première photographie pour passer à la suivante. Anzu eut un hoquet de surprise et mit sa main devant sa bouche en voyant le contenu du dossier.

"C'est..." Commença-t-elle. "Comment est-ce possible?

\- Où as-tu eu cela?"continua Yugi d'une voix blanche.

"Ishitzu me l'a envoyé il y a quelques temps...entre deux et trois ans." Il soupira. "Les gardiens du tombeau était un clan relativement soudé. Mais, après les événements avec Marik, puis le passage de Atem dans l'autre monde, les choses se sont envenimés. Le clan, qui souffrait déjà de tensions depuis la mort du patriarche de la famille principale, a perdu son rôle. Deux factions se sont peu à peu développées. La première est celle de la famille Isthar et de leurs proches. Ils sont libres mais continuent à garder les tombes de la vallée des rois, travaillent dans ce domaine, et entretiennent la mémoire et la paix du pharaon.

\- Et l'autre?" Fit Yugi; inquiet. "Car c'est eux qui posent problème je suppose?

\- Tu suppose bien. L'autre faction s'est rebellée. Ils refusent d'avoir attendu si longtemps...juste pour " **ça** ". Ils se sont radicalisés. Ils ont fouillé dans des parchemins gardés par le clan depuis des siècles, que dis-je, des millénaires. Et ils ont trouvé, d'après eux, la preuve d'une prophétie qui prédisait le retour et l'avènement du Pharaon dans le monde des vivants, pour de bon. Les radicaux se sont installés dans le désert et ont pris la décision de forcer la réincarnation d'Atem.

-Forcer la réincarnation ? Comment peut-on forcer une réincarnation?" Continua Anzu, choquée.

\- On ne connait pas encore le procédé, nous savons juste qu'ils utilisent, selon Marik et sa soeur, une magie très ancienne, et probablement assez risquée. Atem est une réincarnation disons, partiel. Il a son corps...

\- Son corps? Que veux-tu dire?

\- Oui il a le corps d'un égyptien d'il y a 3000 ans, avec la santé et l'espérance de vie d'un enfant du 21ème siècle, aussi incompréhensible que ça peut l'être. Heureusement son orphelinat était très porté sur l'hygiène et n'a pas lésiné sur les vaccins. Il est en parfaite santé. Ils ont juste été un peu perturbés par la pigmentation des cheveux et des yeux. Ou ce savoir qu'il n'a apprit nul part. Mais c'était une institution religieuse, donc ils ont fait très attention à lui, croyant à un cadeau "divin", au lieu d'appeler des dizaines de "spécialistes", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." il eut un rictus blasé.

Anzu eut un soupir de soulagement. Yugi n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, le choc le paralysant encore. La jeune fille reprit "Que veux-tu dire parce " _ce savoir qu'il n'a apprit nul part_ "exactement ?

\- Il a des rêves qui sont de vagues souvenirs du temps où il était prince ou pharaon. Il parle parfaitement l'égyptien ancien, et il saura probablement le lire et l'écrire. Mais il n'a pas l'âme du pharaon, puisque c'est sa réincarnation. Ce petit clan extrémiste souhaite sacrifier l'âme du petit Atem pour faire revenir celle de celui qui repose dans le royaume des âmes. Et le contrôler puisqu'il sera dans le corps d'un enfant."

Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence devant l'horreur sur le visage de ses invités.

Un soupir lui échappa "Nous avons eu de la chance. La mère du "nouvel" Atem s'est enfuit à sa naissance et le petit a fini dans un orphelinat où il a été retrouvé, deux ans après, par la bonne faction du clan.

Yugi, pétrifié, n'arrivait toujours pas à dire un mot. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il regardait de nouveau la photographie.

Seto continua son récit. "Suite à l'appel de la famille Isthar, j'ai donc adopté Atem, pour le mettre à l'abri de cette folie. Ils viennent me faire des rapports de temps en temps, pour me dire ou en est l'autre faction, s'ils les ont retrouvé où s'ils savent des nouvelles à ce sujet. Et pour vérifier que le petit va bien également, car ils se sentent concernés par lui. Comme des oncles et tantes éloignés."

Yugi sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle jusque là. C'était donc bel et bien Atem qu'il avait vu dans ce parc. Il prit une grande inspiration, et continua de feuilleter le dossier. Il s'arrêta sur une autre photographie: le petit Atem, un sweet à capuche à l'effigie du dragon blanc, était poursuivi par une petite fille, vêtue d'un costume de magicienne de ténèbres, aux cheveux bruns, à la peau aussi mate que la sienne, dont les yeux bleus sombre pétillaient de bonheur.

"Mana aussi… " souffla Yugi, qui se souvenait encore de son voyage dans les souvenirs du Pharaon, de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, amie de l'esprit du puzzle 3000 ans auparavant. Il voyait dans cette petite fille la jeune femme, comme si il voyait un fantôme en poursuivre un autre.

 _Comment...comment était-ce possible_?

"Oui." Affirma Seto d'une voix neutre et fatigué. "Il y a quelque mois, Marik a trouvé la petite mourante dans le désert alors qu'il poursuivait un de leur groupe. Nous avons su qu'ils ont, en plus d'avoir réincarné Atem, fait de même avec la grande majorité de ses proches et de ses prêtres. La petite a parlé de peut-être 3 ou 4 enfants réincarnés. Surtout un certain "Mahaad", qui serait son frère. Mais elle avait à peine deux ans, donc elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose de précis. Marik l'a adopté, elle est en sécurité avec la bonne faction."

Yugi et Anzu écarquillèrent les yeux.

 _Entre 3 et 4 enfants ? Comment les gardiens ont-ils pu les laisser faire ça ?_

"Comment ont-il pu faire ça sans se faire prendre?

\- Ils ont bien préparé leur coup. Ça fait 6 ans, peut-être plus...la cassure...disons officielle...a eut lieu a ce moment. Mais Marik pense que beaucoup avaient déjà trahi à ce moment. Et ils se sont entraînes avant de tenter la chose une fois le pharaon partit dans l'autre monde. Peut-être que certains des enfants réincarnés l'ont été avant le départ de Atem pour l'autre monde." Expliqua Mokuba, l'air aussi fatigué que son frère.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont… " Yugi sera un peu plus le dossier, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fut reconnaissant à Anzu de reprendre la parole, il n'aurait pas pu finir sa phrase, poser la question qui lui tordait le ventre.

"Qu'en est-il de son grand père?" Questionna la jeune femme en voyant son compagnon sur le point de craquer. "N'était-il pas lui aussi une réincarnation d'un des prêtres du pharaon? Shimon non? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment..."

Une boule commença à se formait au fond de la gorge de Yugi, sa respiration se coupa en attendant la réponse de l'aîné des Kaiba.

"Les réincarnations, même si on les force, suivent un code stricte. Celles qui sont mortes de manière dite "naturelle" doivent suivre un cycle avant d'avoir le droit de se réincarner encore.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Il ne peuvent pas déjà la forcer à revenir. Pas avant un cycle de 100 ans. Voir plus. Mahaad et Mana, par exemple, n'avaient pas encore été réincarnés. Car ils voulaient attendre Atem. Mais là ils ont été forcés dans une réincarnation. Ton grand-père a terminé sa vie de manière naturelle, la réincarnation ne peut être "refaite" aussi vite après s'être achevée de manière normale" Mokuba fronça les sourcils "J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même.

son frère continua "Il ne peut y avoir deux réincarnations d'une même personne en même temps. Mais il ne peuvent pas forcer Shimon a revenir aussi vite. De même ils ne pourraient pas récupérer Seth aussi rapidement si je mourrais de mort "naturelle". Pour qu'ils puissent le faire, je devrais subir une mort...non naturelle, soit violente. Et c'est la même chose pour la soeur de Marik.

Anzu vu Yugi respirer de nouveau et vit dans ses yeux les questions qui passaient à rapidement, avant que l'inquiétude ne revienne. Elle le prit pourtant de vitesse "Attends. Ishitzu et toi, vous êtes donc les réincarnations des prêtres Seth et...

\- Isis."

Anzu hocha la tête "Voilà. Mais...ce clan de renégats ne risquent pas de vouloir...provoquer une mort violente pour se débarrasser de vous et donc...

\- Faire la même chose que pour les autres? Si. Marik pense qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils veuillent nous éliminer, puis réincarner "Seth et Isis" de force immédiatement."

La jeune fille étouffa un cri. Yugi déglutit.

 _Pourquoi n'ai je pas été mis au courant avant?_

 _J'aurais pu aider..._

Seto s'éclaircit la gorge "C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te demander un service. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur Atem quelques temps, dans une de mes résidences secondaires. Car ils risquent de vérifier du côté de chez toi.

\- Je...

\- C'était une des raisons pour ne pas t'avoir avertit avant. Nous pensions qu'ils penseraient à toi comme possible refuse pour Atem quand ils se rendraient compte qu'il n'était plus en Egypte. Et il est d'ailleurs possible que certains espionnent ton magasin à l'heure où je te parle. C'est risqué de te faire entrer là-dedans mais à cause d'eux tu est devenu concerné autant que moi. Mais nous sommes à court de possibilités et nous n'avons plus le choix.

\- ...

\- Mais j'aimerais aussi te demander de veiller sur Mokuba et Atem si il m'arrivait quelque chose. Au moins jusqu'à la majorité de mon frère.

\- Seto.

\- Nous savons que ça peut arriver Mokuba. Je ne veux pas envisager le pire mais je ne peux l'écarter. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'Atem si il m'arrivait quelque chose mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul."

Yugi fut comme pétrifié. Jamais il n'aurait cru le jeune PDG capable de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de protéger son petit frère et son fils adoptif.

 _Son fils adoptif… Atem._

 _Atem était maintenant Atem Kaiba._

 _Cette évidence le frappa au visage d'un seul coup._

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, toutes les informations se bousculaient, s'emmêlaient entre elles. Violemment.

"Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… Excuse-moi… " bredouilla Yugi.

Il se leva précipitamment, prit la direction de la porte d'entrée à toute allure et passa la porte sans un regard en arrière. Anzu se leva, mais voyant l'aîné des Kaiba plonger sa tête entre ses mains de désespoir, elle décida d'avoir un petit geste pour le jeune homme et elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Il a besoin de s'y faire, je lui parlerais et s'il décide d'être en dehors de cette histoire, je les protégerais du mieux que je peux. J'appelle Mokuba rapidement." elle eut un sourire chaleureux "Merci de ce que tu fais pour Atem. Je sais que ce n'est pas celui que nous avons connu, et je sais que tu es la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver."

Les yeux de Seto n'avaient jamais exprimé ce genre de sentiment : de la reconnaissance. "Merci." Prononça-t-il en un soupir avant le départ de la jeune femme qui partit à la suite de son compagnon, qui était déjà arrivé à la grille d'entrée.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	14. Chapitre 7: Sauvé

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7: Sauvé**_

* * *

Mahaad s'était caché au fond d'un hangar où étaient stockées les livraisons provenant des bateaux de marchandises transitant dans le port. Même si il était encore tôt, de nombreuses personnes travaillaient déjà, parlant une langue que le petit ne comprenait pas.

 _Où était-il?_

 _Quelle était cette étrange langue qu'il entendait?_

 _Ça_ _ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait._

Il faisait froid en plus. Ses vêtements ne le couvraient pas beaucoup, puisque ses gardiens ne l'avaient pas habillé pour sortir ce matin-là. Il était suffisamment vêtu pour sa cabine chauffée par pour l'extérieur... Surtout pour lui, habitué à la chaleur de son pays. Au soleil brillant qui réchauffait sa peau dans la petite cour où il était autorisé à jouer quand il avait été obéissant.

Il serra les dents et secoua la tête. _Non il ne devait pas penser à ses amis restés là-bas! Eux ne risquaient rien pour le moment._

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le protéger, mais comment allait-il faire quand il ne parlait pas du tout la langue? Qui allait lui porter secours? Karim lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus, de ne pas faire confiance à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors comment faire pour avoir de l'aide?

Les mots qu'il entendait à quelques distances ne lui disaient rien. Ça ne ressemblait **pas** à ce qu'il connaissait ou avait apprit dans sa courte vie. Et ça lui faisait peur, tellement peur de ne rien comprendre.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il regarda ce qui se passait, le cœur battant.

Les marchandises allaient des hangars aux bateaux, et inversement, dans un défilé incessant au fil des heures. Mahaad s'était faufilé dans l'un des bâtiments, et s'était blottit derrière un tas de cartons vides. Il respirait lentement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le petit garçon tremblait de tout son corps, glacé. Ses vêtements qui étaient suffisants sur le bateau (chauffé), ne le couvraient pas assez ici, surtout avec l'hiver qui refroidissait l'air de façon drastique, surtout pour un enfant habitué à un pays chaud. Il pouvait entendre au loin les voix de ses gardiens partis à sa recherche, questionnant les gens au dehors du bâtiment.

 _Eux savaient parler la langue._

 _Eux pouvaient se débrouiller._

Il se retenait de pleurer, de peur d'attirer ses tortionnaires vers lui. Mais il devait bouger, où il allait geler sur place, s'il n'était pas trouvé avant. Et il était terrifié à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il était trouvé par eux.

Ses pieds nus étaient ensanglantés, rappés par le béton inégal des docks. Il repensa à Kisara, toujours enfermée, certainement battue jusqu'à l'inconscience. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste, à quelques secondes près, elle aussi serait dehors avec lui.

 _Et il tenta, une fois de plus, de ne pas penser à ses amis restés en Egypte._

 **"Je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promets."** Pensa-t-il tout en reprenant confiance en lui. Il allait trouver de l'aide et il la sauverait!

 _En attendant il devait trouver quelqu'un pour le secouriste et le protéger._

 _Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait._

* * *

Il trouva le courage de se relever une fois les voix familières éloignées. Il s'aventura dehors, avec autant de prudence qu'il put, longeant un hangar similaire à celui qu'il venait de quitter. La ville était immense et grise, et il faisait si froid. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie.

 _Quelles étaient ces étranges formes qui tombaient du ciel? Ces étranges choses blanches et froides?_

Soufflant dans ses mains, il regarda autour de lui après quelques pas. Il avait franchit un pont, des ruelles étroites et sales, mais n'osait pas se montrer, craignant que les adultes qu'il croise lui fasse du mal.

 _Où était-il?_

Il était terrifié, il n'avait jamais connu que ce petit village paisible dans le désert, tenant plus de la bourgade qu'autre chose.

 _Cette grande ville le glaçait de peur._

Il avisa un parc ouvert et un chemin de terre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et, sur la pointe des pieds, épiant les alentours, emprunta le chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il vit un point d'eau à la surface brillante, des arbres sans feuilles et des bancs qui semblaient blanchis par cette étrange poudre blanche (était-ce de la neige? comme il avait vu dans des livres?).

Il gémit, soufflant encore dans ses mains, désespéré. Kisara lui manquait déjà tellement. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là. Durant leurs voyage, elle s'était montrée moins renfermée que d'habitude, le réconfortant de sa voix douce quand il commençait à craquer.

 _Il était tout seul maintenant._

 _Glacé, affamé, épuisé et ses pieds le torturaient terriblement._

Le froid traversa encore une fois ses minces vêtements et la faim lui tirailla le ventre, la fatigue se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Il était encore si jeune et si petit, si peu habituée au froid. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait si...si fatigué. Il avait tellement sommeil. Des tremblements le parcouraient, sa peau transpirait et semblait plus chaude à certains endroits.

Il erra dans le parc, son corps avançant tout seul tant son esprit semblait embrumé par l'épuisement et la fièvre.

* * *

Yugi pris une grande bouffé d'air. Décidément, Anzu le connaissait trop bien. Elle lui avait proposé une promenade pour s'aérer l'esprit. Ça lui faisait du bien, le vent frais lui permettant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Et elle préparerait son chocolat spécial une fois à la maison. Et ils continueraient à parler encore et encore.

Déjà ils avaient énormément parlé.

De la réincarnation d'Atem, de son adoption par Seto, des autres enfants liés à l'ancienne Egypte. Combien? Les gardiens n'avaient pas de chiffres précis, profondément inquiets.

 _Mana. Mahaad. Atem. Et probablement deux ou trois autres._

 _Tous des enfants de moins de 9 ans._

Anzu lança doucement, la main posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami. « Le petit Atem est heureux et grandit dans des conditions quasi normal !». Elle n'en avait rien vu mais cela était visible. Kaiba s'était très bien occupé de son petit frère, il faisait surement de même avec cet enfant. Il avait l'air d'y être profondément attaché.

 _C'est tout ce qui importait à Yugi._

Il savait qu'Atem, le pharaon, avait eu une enfance à responsabilités et avait à peine vécu son adolescence avant de mourir et d'enfermer son âme dans son objet du millénium, réapparaissant 3000 ans plus tard, amnésique.

L'âme d'Atem avait assez souffert comme ça, il méritait le repos qu'il l'avait aidé à atteindre en le battant en duel. Il avait mérité de choisir quand se réincarner sans qu'une bande d'imbéciles viennent déranger son précieux repos.

D'accord ce n'était pas "leur" Atem qui était revenu, comme Kaiba n'était pas le prêtre d'Atem. Mais ils étaient liés. L'âme était plus ou moins la même. Sinon il ne serait pas possible d'échanger les deux.

Complètement absorbé par ces pensées, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Anzu se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, complètement livide.

"Que..

\- Il y a un enfant. Là!"

Il tourna la tête dans la direction où s'étaient posés les yeux de sa compagne et vit un enfant à la peau sombre qui boitait, le pas traînant, la tête basse. Ses vêtements n'étaient absolument pas adapté pour cette période de l'année et ses pieds étaient ensanglantés.

Le petit garçon releva la tête. Il avait des cheveux châtains déjà assez longs et des yeux clairs surlignés de khôl, sa peau était mâte et il avait un étrange ornement doré à chaque bras.

Un égyptien.

« Mahaad » Souffla Yugi, le souffle coupé par la ressemblance entre l'enfant et le prêtre. Il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Mais il avait vu parfois des images dans l'esprit de son partenaire. Juste avant le duel final.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, et eut un sourire si faible. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'écroula, à bout de force.

Yugi et Anzu se précipitèrent vers le petit garçon, la jeune femme le souleva dans ses bras, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur le front de l'enfant et regarda son compagnon d'un air affolé.

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. « Il faut le soigner immédiatement.

\- Vu son état, il s'est surement sauvé. Donc ils doivent certainement surveiller ma maison en ce moment même. On ne peut pas du tout se permettre de l'emmener là-bas » Grogna Yugi, très inquiet pour l'enfant chétif dans les bras de la jeune femme. « Et ils doivent surveiller la maison de Kaiba aussi, on ne peut pas l'emmener là-bas non plus...

\- Ils ne doivent pas surveiller mon appartement! Il n'est pas loin. Dépêchons nous, ils doivent le chercher. » Conclu Anzu, passant son précieux fardeau à Yugi, qui beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, réussit à prendre Mahaad dans ses bras sans beaucoup de difficultés et ils prirent la direction de leur voiture.


	15. Chapitre 8: Coup de Fil

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8: Coup de Fil**_

* * *

Anzu reposa le thermomètre, inquiète: "Il est brûlant de fièvre." Elle rabattit la couverture sur le petit garçon.

Yugi hocha la tête "Et ses pieds sont dans un état lamentable!" Il grimaça, la boîte de soins entre ses mains. "Heureusement tu as assez de désinfectant. Il a du marcher sur un morceau de verre...

\- Mais que fait un enfant égyptien tout seul?" Se demanda Anzu. "Kaiba nous a dit que, à part Atem et Mana, ils étaient tous prisonniers des gardiens renégats.

\- Il a du se sauver. Mais ça veut dire également qu'ils sont ici, au Japon." conclut Yugi, pâle. "Il faut prévenir Kaiba! Qu'il renforce sa sécurité!"

Il avait déjà prit son téléphone.

"Attends, les gardiens doivent être partout en ville! Ils cherchent cet enfant avant toute chose mais si ils ont des gens qui surveillent la maison de Kaiba et qu'il sort à une telle heure..."

Elle n'acheva pas. Mais l'implication plana au dessus d'eux.

 _Ils se demanderont pourquoi ils sort durant la nuit._

 _Ils le suivront au cas où._

 _Ils pourraient..._

Elle reprit, plissant les yeux "Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne chez toi. Même s'ils...s'introduisent dans ta maison, ils ne trouveront rien, ni personne." Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Il hocha la tête "Oui ma mère est partit rejoindre mon père pour de longues vacances."

Anzu réfléchit "Ce qui nous laisse de la marge de manœuvre...pour prendre soin de lui." Elle passa la main dans les cheveux humides du petit garçon.

 _Quel âge avait-il? 5 Ans? 6 ans? 7 ans?_ Il était encore si petit et sa vie jusqu'ici n'avait probablement pas du aider à être de taille plus haute que la moyenne. Il n'était pas maigre, il n'avait donc pas été privé de nourriture mais il n'avait pas du respirer l'air frais très souvent.

 _En tout cas, ces "faux" gardiens prenaient un minimum soin d'eux._

 _Visiblement..._

Elle posa une compresse fraîche sur le front du petit "Il a du attrapé froid avec le temps qu'il fait et sa tenue trop légère. Il n'est pas assez couvert pour l"époque de l'année et il est habitué à de fortes chaleurs.

\- On ne peux pas appeler un médecin. Si on lui dit qu'on l'a trouvé dans la rue, il va appeler les services sociaux." grimaça Yugi. C'était même certain. A cette époque aucun docteur responsable ne laisserait un enfant perdu avec deux inconnus qui n'étaient pas liés à lui, qu'ils l'ait sauvé ou pas. Le gamin serait emmené dans un service spécial, en passant possiblement par la case hôpital.

\- Oui mais tu as vu sa coupure au pied? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il attrape le tétanos!" S'inquiéta Anzu. "Ce serait terrible et il faudrait vraiment l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour le coup. Car on ne peut pas avoir d'anti-biotique gratuitement ou facilement.

\- C'est le vaccin de base...on ne peut pas vivre correctement sans non? Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas irresponsables à ce point? Ce serait le minimum. Une mort par maladie est une mort "naturelle" non? Ça leurs poserait problème" dit-il d'un ton sinistre.

"Nous ne sommes pas totalement certain que c'est un enfant réincarné.

\- Il a dit un mot en ancien égyptien.

\- D'accord." Elle réfléchit puis proposa "On pourrait demander à Kaiba d'envoyer un médecin qui sait se taire?" proposa Anzu "Il doit en connaître avec le pouvoir qu'il a...

\- Ce n'est pas un chef d'organisation criminelle non plus." sourit Yugi "mais il doit savoir lesquels sont discrets.

\- Ou en avoir un à son service?" plaisanta sa petite amie, se levant pour aller préparer des boissons chaudes "Appelles-les!"

 _De la part de Kaiba, surtout ces dernières années, un médecin personnel ne l'étonnerait pas._

 _Ce serait même une idée logique et prudente._

Yugi grimaça "C'est à dire...que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. ils ne sont pas en colère envers toi pour être partit si brutalement..." le rassura-t-elle en mettant du café en route et en faisant chauffer un peu de lait. "Je vais aussi faire un peu de bouillon pour..Mahaad, c'est ça?

\- Oui."

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Makuba décrocha, rejetant une mèche de cheveux sombre derrière son épaule "Anzu?" Il avait prit son numéro quand elle était partit, au cas où. Et l'avait enregistré sur l'appareil de la maison. Il était soulagé qu'elle rappelle si rapidement.

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de la jeune fille qui retentit "C'est moi.

\- Yugi?" s'exclama l'adolescent, à la fois surpris et rassuré d'entendre le jeune homme. Il attrapa un calepin et un stylo, au cas où, prêt à prendre éventuellement des notes si besoin était.

Il vit son frère relever les yeux du journal qu'il lisait. Cet appel pouvait être important. Très important. Tout pouvait changer selon la décision du jeune homme...tout. Ils avaient déjà prévenus les gardiens mais ils avaient besoin de savoir si l'ancien maître du puzzle allait être avec eux ou aller rester en dehors de tout ça. Dans les deux cas, ils accepteraient, et ils comprendraient.

Yugi hésita "Je voudrais m'excuser..J'ai été terriblement grossier envers ton frère et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais le droit d'être bouleversé!"

Ils ne lui avaient rien dit pendant tout ce temps après tout, ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart. Le secret était absolu mais cela avait été dur de laisser le jeune homme en dehors de ça.

Un silence au bout du fil...puis la voix reprit, lasse, fatiguée "J'ai trouvé un des enfants. Dont vous parliez. Un des réincarnés.

\- Quoi? Tu en es certain?

\- Il a parlé une langue étrange. C'était de l'égyptien antique. Je me souviens encore de..." il n'acheva pas. il se souvenait encore de leur vision des souvenirs du pharaon, de la langue exotique et qu'il ne comprenait que grâce à la magie des lieux, surement parce que Atem parlait ce langage. "Il semble avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Donc il est né soit avant le..." Il déglutit "..départ d'Atem, soit juste après."

Mokuba fit un signe à son frère, écrivant rapidement " _réincarnation - autre enfant_ " sur un bout de papier avant de dire" ...Attends, tu es où?

\- Chez Anzu. Je crois que c'est Mahaad. Je ne suis pas certain puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux mais..

\- Mahaad?"

Seto se leva et prit le combiné des mains de son frère, activant le haut-parleur "Ici Kaiba. Tu as donc trouvé une des réincarnations?

\- Oui." Yugi reprit son souffle "J'ai besoin d'un médecin qui ne pose pas de questions. Et de vêtements pour un garçon de 6 ou 7 ans. N'importe lesquels. Je n'ose pas sortir, on ne sait jamais qu **'ils** me voient et me suivent, comme tu me l'a dit. Ils doivent être sur les dents si celui-ci s'est enfuit.

\- Evidemment. Tu es donc chez ta petite-amie?" demanda le PDG, ses pensées allant à cent à l'heure: prévenir les gardiens, doubler la sécurité, organiser un transfert des deux enfants dans une résidence secondaire surveillée au maximum... "Ne bouges pas, ne te montres pas aux fenêtres.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi?

\- Non. Ma mère est en voyage autour du monde avec mon père.

\- Dans ta maison, on peut trouver des indications sur les habitations de tes amis?

\- Seulement les anciennes, qui datent du lycée, et ne sont plus valables. Mon nouveau carnet d'adresse est sur mon portable. Aucun risque qu'ils remontent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Anzu. Mais si ils fouillent le magasin, ils sauront que je suis un de tes partenaires commerciales.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas un secret." Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit "Je vais t'envoyer le médecin de ma famille. il a gardé tous les secrets et m'est fidèle. Il t'apportera aussi des vêtements. Ce seront des prototypes d'habits pour la vente, mais ça pourra faire l'affaire en attendant mieux.

"Très bien. Merci."

Seto raccrocha, sortant immédiatement son portable pour appeler l'homme dont il avait besoin.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	16. Annexe 7: Mère

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 7: Mère**_

* * *

La jeune femme restait assise dans l'ombre. Elle était jeune et avait des cheveux noirs. Sa peau était colorée par le soleil. Même si elle avait à peine pu le voir ces dernières semaines.

Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. 16 ans. Elle avait été trop naïve, trop confiante. Elle avait cru à des mots doux et des promesses trop merveilleuses. Elle avait suivit ce qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie.

 _Quelle idiote._

Elle venait d'un petit village dans le désert. Habituée aux hautes températures, au soleil brûlant, au sable éblouissant. Un endroit qu'elle regrettait amèrement à présent et elle aurait tout donné pour y être à nouveau.

Ils lui manquaient tant.

Seuls ses souvenirs lui remontaient un peu le moral.

Elle vivait dans une petite maison, avec une famille de 7 personnes (elle comprise). Sa famille avait souvent soif et faim. Elle devait régulièrement aller chercher de l'eau pour ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, et leurs animaux. Elle aimait ces moments où elle allait jusqu'à la source d'eau, ou quand elle allait faire des achats ou d'occuper de leur jardinet ou de leurs bêtes.

Elle avait grandit en entendant parler des légendes de l'Egypte ancienne. Par d'étranges personnes en cape sombres qui venaient souvent pour prendre de la nourriture et de l'eau. Voir des animaux de fermes. Ils vivaient loin, à l'écart. Dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait se rendre.

 _Ils se faisaient appeler les gardiens._

 _Gardiens du passé de l'Egypte._

 _Ils n'en disaient pas plus. Il n'en parlaient pas beaucoup._

Elle était fascinée par ces personnes. Certains étaient incroyablement beaux. Les femmes avaient des bijoux magnifiques semblaient venir d'un autre temps. C'était toujours les mêmes qui venaient. Ils étaient généralement réservés, silencieux. Ou parfois aimables. Parfois souriant.

Parfois une femme suivaient un des hommes, ou un des homme du village acceptaient de suivre le clan pour épouser une de leur fille, car sa famille n'avait pas d'héritier et serait désespéré de perdre leur unique enfant. Quand ils venaient rendre visite à leurs familles, ils n'en disaient pas beaucoup.

 _Des secrets passionnants à imaginer..._

 _Des rêves incroyables..._

* * *

Elle passa le main sur son bas-ventre, grimaçant quand l'enfant qu'elle attendait se mit à bouger. Elle n'avait plus qu'un mois à attendre? Un mois. Quatre semaines. Et alors elle ne le reverrait surement pas. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sevré?

 _Mais elle en doutait._

 _A quoi bon s'attacher?_

Elle savait que cet enfant ne serait jamais le sien. On ne la laisserait pas être sa mère. Il ne serait qu'un réceptacle. Il n'avait pas besoin de famille.

 _D'après le menteur qui l'avait amené ici._

Il était trop important. Il aurait des nourrices fidèles au clan qui ne s'attacheraient pas à lui plus que raison. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Elle était juste un ventre pour le faire naître.

 _Et rien de plus._

 _Elle ne serait jamais sa mère._

 _Elle ne l'entendrait jamais l'appeler "maman"._

 _Elle ne le verrait surement pas faire des premiers pas ou dire ses premiers mots._

 _Elle ne pourrait même pas choisir son nom._

 _Celui-ci était déjà décidé._

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait heureuse avec "lui"? Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait, dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il était sincère dans ses promesses et des paroles. Dire qu'elle pensait découvrir une nouvelle vie...et au lieu de ça, elle découvrait l'enfer.

 _Il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle était jeune._

 _Parce qu'elle croyait au prince charmant._

 _Parce qu'elle rêvait d'une autre vie._

* * *

Elle n'avait d'images du monde que par les rares télévisions du village, ou des informations par la radio. Elle lisait beaucoup, son père voulant lui laisser une éducation normale.

L'idée qu'il y ait des tombes des pharaons dans le désert. Cela la faisait rêver. Cela lui donnait des envies de liberté et de voir de ses propres yeux.

 _La liberté._

 _L'idée de découvrir..._

 _Elle voulait tant que ça arrive._

Ses parents n'avaient pas été au courant. Ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle partent dans d'abord l'épouser. Comme tous les autres avant elle. Exceptés les quelques hommes qui avaient fugué pour rejoindre ces personnes, prétendant aller chercher du travail. Tout le monde savait où ils allaient, mais personne ne disait rien.

Ces personnes ramenaient souvent de l'argent. C'était le plus important pour beaucoup de gens. Et puis une certaine fierté les animaient: ces jeunes protégeraient des tombes secrètes qu'aucun touriste ne foulerait jamais.

Une nuit, elle avait rejoint l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer à l'extérieur du village et il l'avait amené ici. Elle avait vite déchanter. Ces cérémonies étranges, cette union un peu forcée. Et cette horrible vérité.

 _Elle était juste là pour mettre un enfant au monde._

 _Un enfant qui serait sacrifier dans 6 ans._

 _Pour ramener à la vie une âme puissante et forte._

Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle vivait dans une maison sous terre. Un emprisonnement dans un village souterrain dans le désert. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, même si elle le voulait.

Elle avait pourtant essayer. Plusieurs fois.

Elle ne devait pas renoncer. Dès qu'il serait né (car elle savait déjà que ça serait un garçon), il lui serait prit et elle serait très probablement tuée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le présentait. Des paroles, des regards, des sous-entendus...

Elle avait beau espéré...elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre.

* * *

Elle remercia la sage-femme qui hocha la tête et partit sans un mot, serrant les pièces dans sa main ridée. L'argent avait permit d'éviter les questions sur son âge (17 ans) et sur la possible étrangeté du bébé. La vielle femme n'avait donc rien vu. Et personne dans le quartier n'avait vu la jeune femme non plus.

Elle se redressa, grimaçant.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Qu'elle avait pu aller si loin. Elle regarda le petit paquet dans ses bras. Son fils? Il ne lui ressemblait pas, pas plus qu'il ne ressemblait à son père.

Il avait une peau bien plus foncée, et des cheveux noirs. Mais le plus étrange était les deux petites mèches blondes de chaque côté de son visage.

 _Étrange._

 _Qui naît avec des cheveux bicolores?_

Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux. Un nouveau-né aurait du avoir des pupilles bleues. Mais cet enfant les avait déjà pourpres. Mais c'était bien un bébé. Un nouveau-né qui gémissait de froid et de faim.

"Je ne peux pas rester là."

Elle le regarda encore. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour lui. Qu'elle serait au moins émue ou troublée. Qu'elle éprouverait quelques émotions pour lui, qu'elle sentirait un peu d'amour pour ce petit être.

 _Mais non._

 _Rien._

 _Comme si elle ne tenait pas son fils mais un enfant inconnu._

 _Oui il était mignon, adorable même...mais elle ne ressentait pas ce lien qui aurait du exister entre eux._

 _Sentiment étrange. C'était son fils sans être son enfant._

Elle le posa dans un panier après l'avoir nourri, et le recouvrit d'un drap. Elle lui avait fait boire un peu d'un médicament pour être certaine qu'il dorme. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait faire aucun bruit.

 _Personne ne devait savoir qu'il y avait un bébé ici._

 _Ou sinon..._

Elle ne pouvait rester là. Chaque minute était précieuse. Malgré la douleur, elle devait se lever et aller aussi loin que possible. Et trouver où le laisser.

Remettant ses vêtements tâchés de sang sur elle, elle repartit, enveloppée dans un fin manteau qui dissimulait les tâches sombres sur ses vêtements, tout comme il cachait le bébé.

 _Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où le déposer._

 _Puis disparaître..._

Elle savait qu'ils allaient la retrouver, et probablement la tuer. Ou pire.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser...

 _Autant que ça soit le plus loin possible du bébé._

 _Ce serait l'unique chose qu'elle ferait pour lui..._

 _...puisqu'elle ne serait jamais sa mère._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	17. Annexe 8: Le passé du prêtre Seto

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Le prochain chapitre est en cours. Ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est juste que Adriane et moi devons planifier pas mal de choses. donc voilà pour vous faire patienter.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 8: Le passé du prêtre Seto  
**_

* * *

Un village, sous un soleil écrasant. Des maisons blanches et des dunes à perte de vue. Il se voyait faire le trajet, encore et encore, tenant un récipient pour recueillir de l'eau. Il se revoyait, fier d'avoir des vêtements légers pour le couvrir là où des enfants de son âge, filles et garçons, courraient nus.

Il connaissait par cœur les rues du village, les voisins et les personnes qu'il croisait chaque jour. Il voyait une belle femme au regard chaleureux. Vêtue de bleu. Elle chantait souvent, le tenant sur ses genoux.

 _L'appelant son petit prince..._

Il voyait un bébé. Avec des cheveux noir ébouriffé et des yeux bleus. Et une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf que ses cheveux formait plus des piques et que ses yeux étaient violets. Mais ils ne lui ressemblaient pas à lui, ou à sa mère. _Ressemblaient-ils à son père?_ Sa mère avait dit, dans un rire, que cela semblait être de famille.

 _Avec le recul, des années plus tard, il comprendrait ces paroles._

 _Mais à l'époque il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait._

Des jumeaux. Il entendant que sa mère était bénie par les dieux pour avoir des jumeaux: une fille et un garçon. Comme Osiris et Isis.

 _Mérérou, celui qui est aimé._

 _Ahmès, née de la lune._

Il était fier d'être l'homme de la maison. Il était fier d'être grand frère. Même si parfois il aurait voulu savoir qui était son père. Sa mère ne répondait jamais. Et détournait la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Comme si le sujet était sensible. Était-il mort? Les avait-il abandonné sans aucun remords? Il n'osait pas demander.

 _Il ne savait rien._

 _Ni son nom._

 _Ni son apparence._

 _Ni qui il était._

Seto passa des années à se dire qu'il était mort. Ou qu'il les avait abandonné. Quelque soit la raison, il n'était pas là pour les aider, pour les protéger, comme il aurait du le faire. Il n'avait jamais été là quand leur famille en aurait eu besoin, quand sa mère ou lui était triste. Il n'était pas besoin de lui. Il étudiait avec application. Il allait devenir quelqu'un d'important et serait l'homme de la famille.

 _Il les rendrait heureux. Tous._

 _Et sa mère serait fière de lui._

Et Ahmès tomba malade. Elle n'avait que trois ans. Elle souffrit pendant une lune et perdit la vie. Du haut de ses 10 ans, Seto n'en conçut qu'un violente colère envers son père. Car il avait besoin de désigner un responsable.

 _Si il avait été là..._

 _Cela ne serait pas arrivé, il en était certain._

Il décida de devenir grand prêtre. Il pourrait permettre une meilleure vie à sa mère et à son frère. Il pourrait peut-être les faire venir à la capitale où la vie était plus facile, où la nourriture et l'eau était plus abondante. Il n'imaginait pas, à l"époque, devenir le bras droit du jeune pharaon, de deux ou trois ans son cadet.

 _Il étudia avec encore plus d'acharnement._

 _Il étudia sans relâche. Jour et Nuit_

 _Tout en aidant sa mère à gérer la maison._

Et un jour il rencontra Kisara. Prisonnière dans une cage. Prête à être vendue par des marchand d'esclaves. Il la sauva car elle le fascinait avec ses longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle était à peine plus âgée que lui.

Et quand il rentra chez lui, il escompta que tout soit comme chaque nuit.

Mais...

Le village brûlait.

Il cria "MERE" "MEREROU".

Des hurlements résonnaient autour de lui, la chaleur des flammes le faisaient transpirer. Il s'arrêta pour tousser, à cause de la poussière et de la fumée. Une odeur âcre lui monta au nez et il grimaça, écœuré.

 _Et il vit sa maison._

 _En flammes._

 _Dévorée par le feu._

En une nuit. Il perdit tout.

 _Sa mère._

 _Son petit frère._

 _Sa maison._

 _Toute sa vie passée disparut en quelques heures._

 _Il était seul._


	18. Chapitre 9: Décision

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9: Décision**_

* * *

Mahaad se terra sous la couverture alors que le médecin terminait de soigner sa blessure. Il semblait avoir une mauvaise expérience avec les piqûres. Même s'il n'osait pas protester ou se débattre...comme s'il savait que c'était inutile. Qu'il l'avait pas le droit de protester ou de lutter. Comme si dire "non" ne lui était pas permit.

 _Ce qui laissait présager quelque chose de sombre..._

 _...une enfance triste sous une coupe autoritaire._

Il ferma les yeux avec force et tendit son petit bras, docilement. N'osant pas bouger. _Qui sait ce que ces gens allaient faire?_ Même s'ils étaient plus gentils que ses anciens gardiens. Il ne parlait pas leur langue et ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

 _Et il était aussi terrifié puisqu'il ne comprenait rien._

 _Il ne parlait que arabe et puis l'égyptien ancien._

La jeune fille avait tâché de lui apprendre quelques mots d'anglais mais, méfiant, il n'osait pas bouger ou parler. Il restait méfiant, refusant de croire ces gens. Après tout il avait déjà vu des gens gentils chez ses anciens gardiens et pourtant ils le blessaient.

 _Alors pourquoi pas des inconnus hein?_

Le médecin déclara "Je lui fais une injection anti-tétanique au cas où." Et il s'exécuta en douceur, faisant tout pour ne pas terrifier le petit. "Je vous ai amené des vêtements pour l'immédiat mais vous devrez faire vite des achats."

Yugi hocha la tête. Mais il se posait tellement de questions _. Que faire de cet enfant? Que faire par rapport aux gardiens renégats?_ Cela mettait Anzu en danger aussi certainement que Kaiba l'était.

Mahaad soupira de soulagement quand le docteur partit. Même si celui-ci était plus gentil que celui qu'il avait connu.

* * *

Une fois seuls; Anzu et Yugi décidèrent de prendre une décision pour un futur proche.

"Ils ne savent pas où j'habite. Mon adresse n'est pas écrite chez toi puisque tu la connais par cœur.

\- ..."

Mais ils pouvaient faire tellement plus: fouiller son ordinateur, chercher dans un annuaire...après tout ses connaissances n'avaient pas vraiment changé de noms en six ans. Ses amis étaient toujours les mêmes.

 _Et ils étaient certainement facile à trouver dans l'annuaire._

 _Sans parler des photographies...qui pourraient leurs indiquer qui étaient les personnes les plus proches de lui._

 _Comme...Anzu_. Réalisa-t-il, terrifié. _Même s'ils pourraient penser que c'était trop évident_...

Yugi décida donc d'intervenir "Je pense qu'on devrait accepter la proposition de Kaiba de se cacher dans une résidence secondaire. Celle-ci n'est surement pas mentionné dans l'annuaire ou sur internet. Il a du prévoir tout pour une maison discrète pour se dissimuler, même de la presse.

\- Probablement." admit Anzu. "Et les renégats - _comme il les appelle_ \- pourraient finir par penser à ma maison."

 _Possibilité terrifiante._

Mahaad se terra sous sa couette. Il refusa de sortir quand Anzu l'appela, incapable de faire confiance à ces inconnus. Après tout on lui avait quand même apprit à se méfier des personnes trop gentilles.

"Et je ne parle ni l'ancien égyptien, ni l'arabe." Yugi soupira "Je doute qu'il parle anglais à son âge. Il ne réagit pas quand tu essaye cette langue."

Sa petite amie hocha la tête "Ils ne lui ont surement pas apprit une langue parlée un peu partout...ils ne sont pas idiots."

"Ce ne serait pas prudent de rester chez toi."

Anzu se mordit la lèvre. "Tu as raison.

\- Mokuba a rappelé. Il a conseillé d'aller dans un hôtel. Ils ont réservé une suite sous un nom précis.

\- D'accord. Remplissons rapidement une valise et allons y.

\- J'appelle un taxi.

\- Très bien. Et tâches de convaincre Mahaad de mettre les vêtements."

Yugi prit le téléphone, espérant que rien n'allait arriver d'ici à ce qu'ils soient dans cet hôtel sécurisé.

* * *

A suivre


	19. Annexe 9: Nephtys

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Cette annexe est écrite par Adriane1103

* * *

 _ **Annexe 9:**_ Nephtys

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement sur l'Egypte. Au temple d'Hathor, dans la ville de Thèbes, une adolescente ouvrit les yeux, entamant la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait, comme toutes les précédentes et celles à venir. Toujours la même routine, les mêmes activités. Mais c'était sa vie et elle n'en avait jamais connu d'autre.

Elle arpenta les couloirs du temple qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis sa naissance, sa mère l'ayant abandonnée sur le perron du temple alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson.

Elle n'avait rien laissé qui aurait pu l'identifier.

Les prêtresses d'Hathor l'avaient élevé, nourri et elle les considérait comme sa seule famille. D'ici quelques années, elle pourra faire ses vœux et elle vouerait sa vie à la déesse Isis, en devenant elle-même prêtresse à son tour.

Une vie enviable, comparée à celle de beaucoup d'autres.

La journée se déroula normalement, faites de prières et de cérémonies qui s'enchaînaient, lorsque des gardes entrèrent dans le temple, encadrant une jeune femme portant un étrange collier autour du cou. Cette personne avait une démarche altière et fière. Une personne qui était sans doute placée très haut dans la société.

Quelque peu intriguée par la nouvelle venue, l'adolescente prétexta d'aller allumer des bâtonnets de myrrhe placée dans un non loin du petit cortège pour se rapprocher, en tentant d'entendre la conversation entre la jeune femme et la grande prêtresse du sanctuaire. Il y avait si peu de visiteurs de marque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

Elle n'entendit que des bribes de conversation, mais elle en saisit assez pour comprendre la situation.

La grande épouse royale, femme de Pharaon, était morte. N'ayant mis au monde que le futur Pharaon, il leur fallait trouver une épouse royale afin de transmettre le sang divin au lignée suivante. Il était rare qu'une épouse de pharaon ne mette qu'un seul enfant au monde, encore plus rare qu'une fille ne soit sortie du harem. Quand au frère du souverain, il n'avait pas d'enfant...officiellement.

Cette situation posait problème car le prince approchait de l'âge de se marier. Et n'avait aucune prétendante digne de ce nom. Aucun personne ne sang royal. Où alors ces personnes étaient trop âgées.

La conversation se poursuivit un peu à l'écart entre la nouvelle venue et la vieille prêtresse dans un coin reculé des autres sœurs. Celles-ci purent continuer leurs activités sans faire plus attention aux gardes qui regardaient sans émotions aucune les prêtresses, se contentant de veiller sur leur protégée.

La jeune femme garda quand même la nouvelle venue dans son champ de vision tout en allumant les bâtons de myrrhe.

 _En quoi l'absence d'épouse du prince avait un rapport avec ce temple?_

« Nephtys. Approche s'il te plaît. »

En entendant son prénom prononcé avec autant de douceur par la grande prêtresse, la jeune adolescente fut quelque peu déstabilisée, mais reprit vite contenance et s'approcha.

La nouvelle venue avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes en touchant son étrange collier et sourit. « C'est elle, je n'en ai aucun doute.» souffla-t-elle aux côtés de la vieille femme qui tendait les mains à sa fille d'adoption.

La vieille prêtresse hocha la tête. « Nephtys, voici Isis» sourit-elle à l'adolescente effrayée par la femme et son étrange collier. «Elle est une prêtresse de Pharaon. Je savais que tu était vouée à faire de grandes choses». murmura-t-elle avec émotion, caressant le visage de la jeune femme. « Elle prendra soin de toi à la cour de Pharaon.

\- Je … Je vais aller à la cour ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi ici ? » souffla l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr que si, ce temple sera toujours ta maison. Mais tu es destiné à un grand avenir, Nephtys. Soit en certaine. »

Elle regarda la grande prêtresse, puis détourna son regard orangé vers Isis qui lui sourit.

* * *

Apres avoir dit au revoir aux prêtresses du temple, Nephtys suivit Isis qui l'aida à monter sur son cheval, juste derrière elle. Les gardes les encadrèrent aussitôt et ils se mirent en route.

Apres une heure de cheval à travers le désert et la ville, l'immense palais se dévoila, sa beauté coupant le souffle de l'adolescente. L'imposante bâtisse, les sculptures des dieux, les nombreuses incrustations d'or au mur racontant l'épopée des nombreux pharaons de la Haut et Basse Egypte.

Cependant quelque chose devait être su, et rapidement.

« Ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? » Demanda l'adolescente alors qu'Isis l'aidait à descendre du cheval.

Celle-ci lui sourit avec bonté « Savez-vous qui était votre mère ?

\- Elle m'a abandonné alors que je n'avais que 3 mois ! Alors non, je ne sais pas ! » Prononça-t-elle, la colère et la rancoeur de l'adolescente transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots.

Isis sourit malgré elle. « Mon collier du millénium m'a offert certaines visions du passé depuis la mort de l'épouse du pharaon. » Elle posa machinalement une main sur son collier et sourit. « Il y quelques années de cela, la sœur de notre défunte reine s'est enfuit du palais. Des rumeurs disaient que la princesse était enceinte lors de sa disparition. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Mon collier m'a récemment montrait la princesse abandonnant un nourrisson sur les pavé du temple d'Hathor, confiant ainsi cet enfant à la déesse. Une autre vision m'a montré votre couronnement au côté du jeune prince Atem, en tant que grande épouse royale. »

Nepthys se stoppa net, comprenant enfin qui elle était. La cousine du prince. La nièce du pharaon. La seule personne de son âge et de son sang pouvant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Isis hocha la tête « Oui, tu es de sang royal. Tu n'as peut-être pas le sang de la grande lignée, puisque nous ignorons qui est ton père, mais il s'avère que tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre cette place et à pouvoir sauver la lignée des pharaons. Suivez-moi, princesse. »

La jeune adolescente suivit Isis qui traversa les luxuriants jardins du palais de Pharaon. Sa capuche bien enfoncée sur sa tête, elle remarqua sur une terrasse à un des étages supérieur, elle entendit des rires, et elle le vit, accoudé à la balustrade. C'était donc lui. Son futur époux. Elle stoppa naturellement, observant le jeune monarque avec attention. Elle était subjuguée par la beauté naturelle que reflétait le futur Pharaon.

Isis se tourna vers elle et sourit encore une fois. « Venez princesse, vous n'êtes pas en état pour vous présenter à Pharaon et à la cour. Suivez-moi, on va bien s'occuper de vous.»

* * *

 _2 ans plus tard_

* * *

Elle était maintenant la reine de la haute et basse Egypte. L'épouse principale. La plus importante.

La cérémonie avait été grandiose. Les centaines de bougies, sa couronne et sa robe de soie, son plastron d'or et de saphir, et surtout le Pharaon, qui était maintenant son Pharaon, tout avait été parfait.

 _Presque trop beau pour être vrai._

Mais quelques semaines après son intronisation auprès d'Atem, elle était tombée gravement malade. Une forte fièvre l'avait terrassée, elle était devenue délirante et le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur son esprit, constamment dans le brouillard. Sa servante, Tabia, informait le jeune roi de chacune des rechutes de la jeune femme, le faisant s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme.

Et puis tout se passa très vite.

Bakura fit irruption dans la salle du trône, mettant au défi le jeune souverain et déclenchant à lui seul une nouvelle guerre. Réussissant à prendre la fuite au nez des gardes, le jeune homme allait sous peu libérer un véritable monstre qui menacerait le monde: Zork Nécrophedius.

Mais Nepthys ne vit rien de cela. elle ne vit rien des combats. Elle ne fut pas là lors de la mort de Mahaad, des blessures du jeune pharaon, de l'enlèvement de Seth et des combats, de plus en plus violents.

 _Atem lutta seul..._

 _...jusqu'à la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire._

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

* * *

La fièvre avait enfin baissé, Nephtys se sentait encore faible mais réussissait à garder ses pensées claires. Des flashs de ses cauchemars lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Un immense dragon se tenait devant elle à travers un rideau de flammes._

 _Combien de temps avait-elle perdue conscience cette fois ci ? Des heures ? Des jours ?_

Elle se tourna vers sa servante et voulut lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi le ciel était si sombre par la fenêtre? Pourquoi cet ambiance froide et lourde?

Elle voulut sortir du lit, comme muer par un sentiment d'urgence.

Un tremblement de terre sortit la jeune souveraine de ses pensées, et manqua de la renverser au sol. Elle attendit que cela se calme et se dirigea, encore très faible, vers le balcon.

A la place de la cité pleine de vie, elle trouva un brasier, une odeur de sang et de fumée s'élevant dans l'air moite et lourd.. La ville était en proie aux incendies, le feu incandescent rongaeit la ville où un monstre immense piétinait les maisons et les temples. D'autres créatures remplies d'une lumière sacrée apparurent pour affronter la bête.

Elle les reconnut immédiatement, Osiris, l'Obélisque et Râ, réunit pour affronter le monstre millénaire qu'était Zork. Leurs hurlements semblaient assourdissant malgré le vacarme environnant.

« Pharaon… » Murmura-t-elle, inquiète pour le jeune homme.

Plus inquiète pour la vie de son Pharaon que pour la sienne, elle prit la direction de la sortie, titubant encore légèrement due à sa fièvre récente. Les serviteurs étaient paniquées, courant dans tous les sens. Elle profita de la cohue ambiante pour se faufiler discrètement, dérobant une cape oubliée sur un sofa; et elle descendit les grands escaliers du palais, son capuchon bien enfoncé sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle réussit finalement à accéder à une des terrasses, arriva lentement en bas de la balustrade pour arriver dans les écuries ou elle prit un cheval. Et elle partit au grand galop vers les dieux égyptiens et le monstre géant qui les affrontaient.

Les gens étaient terrifiés, courant dans tous les sens. Des cris et des pleurs, des supplications et des prières aux dieux emplissaient l'air.

Nephtys tenta de se frayer un chemin vers le combat quelques rues plus loin. Les dieux égyptiens maintenaient tant bien que mal le monstre imposant quand l'ennemi se disloqua, se transformant en poussière avant de tournoyer vers le sol à toute vitesse vers un jeune homme au loin.

Le monstre devenu poussière frappa le jeune pharaon à la poitrine, le faisant tituber, il dut poser un genou à terre pour garder l'équilibre.

Elle courut vers son époux, retenant de peu son corps tombant vers l'avant.

« Pharaon. » Souffla-t-elle au jeune homme qui était comme sur le point de perdre connaissance. Le jeune homme était livide, sa respiration était anarchique, laissant présager le pire.

Il était à bout de forces.

 _Mais où était ses prêtres? Ses prêtresses?_

 _Pourquoi était-il seul?_

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Seth, le plus proche prêtre du pharaon après Mahaad.

Nephtys ôta son capuchon, révélant ses longs cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux orangés et posa son regard sur le prêtre. « Seth ! Viens m'aider ! Il faut le ramener d'urgence au palais !

\- Le ramener au palais ? » Ricana-t-il. « Malheureusement ma reine, je dois l'abattre ! Je dois récupérer se qui fera de moi le nouveau roi ! » Dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. «J'ai en moi le sang de la dynastie moi aussi. Quand il ne sera plus de ce monde, le trône me reviendra tout naturellement. »

Le sol se mit à trembler et une tablette apparut juste derrière lui. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Nephtys sentit l'énergie émaner de la tablette de pierre et se mit à trembler, comme si son corps réagissait à la puissance de la créature du jeu des ombres.

« Lève-toi Pharaon ! Tu vas miser ton titre de roi et accepter de m'affronter !

\- Tu es fou ! Il n'est pas en état de se battre ! » Hurla-t-elle au jeune prêtre, les larmes aux yeux.

Atem posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune reine et se remit difficilement debout, titubant. « Ce n'est pas Seth, c'est Akunadin. Mais il a dit la vérité, il est mon...notre cousin, et son père, dévoré par les ténèbres à profiter du choc de cette nouvelle pour le posséder...»

Seth posa son regard fou sur le jeune couple, et il fut prit d'un ricanement sordide. « Tu comprends vite, Pharaon. » Dit-il, crachant le dernier mot. « Je vais devenir le nouveau roi des ténèbres. Observez ce qui va suivre. La puissance de mon dieu, celui qui est capable de faire vaciller le ciel ! Viens à moi ! Dragon Blanc ! »

Un éclair blanc frappa la stèle derrière le jeune prêtre, libérant le dragon de son entrave de pierre.

Le dragon était immense et immaculé, ses yeux d'une couleur azur aussi intense que les yeux du prêtre. il rugit, son cri sonnant de façon étrange...mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y penser. Elle sentit son esprit lui hurler de s'en allait, mais son cœur l'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son roi.

Elle vit le regard déterminé du pharaon et elle sut qu'il allait se battre. « J'invoque le magicien Noir ! » Appela Atem, une stèle apparaissant derrière lui libérant Mahaad.

Nephtys, surpassant le choc de cette réalisation (Mahaad était mort!) se demanda d'abord pourquoi son époux ne faisait pas appel à un dieu, mais un simple regard dans sa direction lui fit comprendre.

Le jeune homme était au plus mal, sa respiration été saccadée, une main plaquée sur une blessure au niveau des côte, il était à bout de forces. Son combat contre Zork avait épuisé ses réserves d'énergie.

Il était dans l'incapacité de faire appel à un dieu, et elle était certaine que son magicien, bien que puissant, ne pouvait se défendre contre l'immense dragon en face de lui. « Mon dragon blanc va annihiler ton magicien pour de bon Pharaon ! Dragon blanc, supprime ce magicien ! »

La gueule du dragon blanc s'ouvrit, une lumière blanche et étincelante la remplit, chargeant l'attaque. Mahaad charga lui aussi une attaque de magie noir, mais plus le magicien puisait dans sa magie, plus le pharaon s'épuisait.

La jeune femme se précipita entre Atem et l'attaque du dragon blanc en écartant les bras, voulant le protéger de son corps. Son corps réagit face à la puissante déflagration du dragon blanc qui s'approchait d'elle, son sang bouillonnant, et sa voix se fit entendre, forte et clair, une stèle apparaissant derrière elle.

«Viens à notre aide, Dragon Empereur du Chaos !»

Un énorme dragon turquoise et argent sortie de la stèle, rivalisant de taille avec le dragon blanc.

De ses immenses pattes avant, le dragon de chaos fendit l'attaque du dragon blanc de ses immenses griffes. il entoura le roi et la reine de sa longue queue, son corps massif se dressant au dessus d'eux.

Le dragon blanc et lui se jaugèrent quelques instants, le premier hurlant sur son confrère qui ouvrit grand ses ailes turquoises recouvert d'une cuirasse argenté. Un grondement sourd émanait de lui.

« Alors comme ça, notre reine peut également contrôler le ka d'une créature des ombres. Cela sera très intéressant quand tu deviendras ma reine.

\- Je ne serais jamais ta reine Akunadin ! Je protégerais mon roi, et ce jusqu'à la fin ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir ta reine. » Cracha-t-elle de rage entre ses dents.

Soudain, le dragon blanc se mit luire, sa lueur entourant le corps de Seth, toujours contrôlé par Akunadin. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Dragon blanc, attaque le pharaon ! Maintenant ! Pourquoi n'attaque tu pas? »

Seth tomba à genoux en hurlant, se tenant la tête tandis qu'une forte lumière l'entoura. Les deux jeunes gens en face de lui durent se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par la force de la lumière.

La lumière s'apaisa et Nephtys s'approcha du prêtre, s'accroupissant face à lui à une distance raisonnable, son propre dragon se tenant prêt au moindre geste suspect.

« Seth ? » tenta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ma reine, Pharaon. » réussi-t-il a murmurer, la culpabilité s'affichant sur son corps. Le dragon blanc gémit, soudainement calme et apaisé. «Pardonnez moi, je ne...» Honteux, il n'acheva pas.

« Tu peux te relever ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soulagée pour le jeune homme.

Il ne put dire le moindre mot et se releva, la tête basse. Quand ils se retournèrent vers le pharaon, ce dernier semblait souffrir le martyre, une intense lumière noir entourant son puzzle du millénium. Il tomba lourdement à terre et Nephtys se précipita vers son roi, le prenant dans ses bras.

Seth se tenait un peu en retrait, mais l'état du pharaon l'inquiétait également énormément.

\- « Atem ! Reste avec moi. Tu m'entends, reste avec moi ! » Supplia la jeune reine en pleure face à la souffrance de celui qu'elle vénérait.

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. » Grimaça le jeune homme « Je n'ai pas détruit Zork, il est emprisonner dans mon puzzle du millénium, j'ai dû le sceller avec un fragment de mon âme.

\- Non… » Souffla la jeune reine, qui semblait soudainement comprendre ce que cela sous entendait.

« Il ne me reste plus longtemps. Seth j'ai une chose à te demander… »

Le jeune prêtre se rapprocha tandis que Nephtys laissait aller librement ses larmes le long de ses joues.

« Je veux que tu me succèdes et que tu deviennes le nouveau roi, tu es le seul à en posséder la légitimité… Je veux qu'à ma mort, tu t'occupes de Nephtys et qu'ensemble vous rétablissiez la paix dans le pays. Mais aussi que vous m'effaciez de l'histoire, que personne ne se souvienne de mon nom. Promet le moi. »

Seto sembla hésiter, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur mais sous le regard insistant d'Atem, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

 _Même si l'idée atroce d'effacer son roi et cousin de l'histoire torturait déjà son âme._

Il tomba à genoux, dans une ultime révérence « Je le ferais, je vous en fait la promesse.

\- Nephtys… Détruit le puzzle, place le en sécurité, il ne faut pas que Zork puisse être libéré. »

\- Je te le promet »

Le jeune homme sourit et expira une dernière fois en fermant les yeux. Les pleurs de la reine redoublèrent et elle hurla son désespoir.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre, l'action reprend enfin...**_

* * *

 _ **Note de fin:** je suis certaine que vous vous posez pleiiinnn de questions là hein?_

 _N'hésitez pas à proposer hypothèses et théories, Adriane et moi on s'amuse beaucoup à les lire._


	20. Chapitre 10: Les choses bougent

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10: Les choses bougent.**_

* * *

Seto raccrocha son téléphone, soulagé. Yugi était arrivé à l'hôtel sans encombre et Anzu avait réussi à faire manger un peu le petit Mahaad avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme profondément.

 _Mais il fallait les déplacer au plus vite._

 _Appliquer le plan d'urgence, mis en place avec la famille d'Isis, au plus vite._

Il se laissa tomber dans un immense fauteuil en cuir, épuisé. Et se passa les mains sur le visage. Tout cela arrivait beaucoup trop vite. C'était mauvais signe.

Makuba apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et se dirigea vers son frère, s'affalant lui aussi dans un fauteuil proche de celui de son aîné. «Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Seto ? On ne va pas pouvoir se cacher et cacher les autres enfants indéfiniment. En plus des gardiens renégats, les médias cherchent désespérément le fin mot de l'histoire. » Soupira Mokuba attendant une des idées brillantes de son frère.

Les médias n'avaient pas aidé.

 _Révéler que le PDG Seto Kaiba avait un enfant égyptien? Autant envoyer une invitation à leurs adversaires. Si ils avaient eu des doutes avant, maintenant ils en étaient certainement certains._

Le plus vieux soupira « Je ne sais vraiment pas, ce qui compte pour moi c'est de vous mettre, Atem et toi, en sécurité. Je pensais peut-être vous faire escorter en Allemagne. Ou peut-être aux Etats Unis, mais avec Mahaad dans l'équation… ça risque d'être compliquer de tous vous faire quitter le pays sans vous faire remarquer... » Il soupira, incapable de remettre ses idée en place. « Sans compte que des enfants égyptiens avec des parents japonais, des enfants égyptiens qui ne sont pas censés exister en plus, je ne peux pas faire des faux papiers non plus.

\- ...

\- Pas à ce point-là.»

Mokuba vint s'asseoir près de lui et tenta de le réconforter. «Quelques soit les décisions que tu prends, tu le fait pour notre bien. Donc ce seront forcément les bonnes. Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi Seto ! On a besoin de toi.» Il réfléchit longuement «Peut-être pourrait-on accepter la proposition d'Isis?

\- Se mettre au plus près du danger, là où ils n'iront pas nous chercher? Un peu risqué mais... «

Seto retourna profondément dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les petits bruits de pas remonter le couloir, le petit garçon se trouvait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Papa. »

Seto regarda son fils qui avançait, serrant son doudou dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Le nouveau papa sourit, son fils était vraiment trop mignon. Il fit une place au petit garçon entre Mokuba qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir et lui. Le petit égyptien s'engouffra dans le petit espace et se blottit contre Seto. Ce dernier regarda son fils avec énormément de tendresse, avant de poser son regard sur Mokuba.

«Je trouverais un moyen pour tous vous mettre à l'abri. »

* * *

 _Yugi dormait. Il rêvait d'un labyrinthe sombre. Une pyramide. Il était enfermé. Il allait mourir, enterré vivant dans cette tombe millénaire. Sans personne pour le sauver, comme les rois des temps anciens, ses os allaient reposer ici pour l'éternité._

 _Le noir l'engloutissait, le silence le terrifiait. Il chercha une direction mais il ne voyait rien. Rien de rien._

 _Je dois sortir d'ici._ _Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

 _Il crut sentir une odeur lourde de sang, de peur...comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit. Des sons semblaient lui parvenir de loin, comme si un événement terrible se déroulait en ce moment._

 _Il allait crier quand une petite main se saisit de la sienne et l'entraîna. La paume était petite et chaude, la personne à qui elle appartenait ne devait pas être très âgée non plus._

 _Il eut l'impression d'être protégé soudainement, comme si une force généreuse l'entourait. Et le coupait de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

 _"Faut pas avoir peur!" décréta une petite voix "Les z'esprits sont gentils. Et t'aideront si tu les écoutes ou les vois"_

 _Une petite fille? Entourée d'une légère aura blanche._ _Elle sembla soudain briller légèrement dans l'obscurité "Il faut suivre les chats et les scarabées. Ils t'emmèneront là où il faut."_

 _Il balbutia "Chats? Scarabées?"_

 _Il ne comprenait pas._

 _Elle s'arrête et le regarda, ses yeux étrangement violets brillants d'agacement dans son aura blanche "Vi regardes! Ils brillent sur les murs." Elle tapa du pied "t'as jamais appris ça?"_

 _Ha. Songea Yugi en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr, on est dans un rêve._

 _"Si tu ne suis pas les esprits, tu seras perdu! C'est grand frère et maman qui le disaient."_

 _Ha. D'accord. Il préféra ne rien demander à ce sujet._

 _Silence._

 _Elle reprit, le tirant derrière elle avec une énergie surprenante pour une enfant de son âge. "Les méchants esprits reviennent toujours tu sais?_

 _\- Hein?_

 _\- Ils te cherchent. Moi je ne les intéresse pas." Elle le tira à nouveau derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce que de la lumière apparaisse au fond d'un tunnel. "Mais toi oui et mes frères aussi."_

 _Yugi baissa les yeux sur ce qui semblait être un fantôme d'une petite fille de trois ans "Pourquoi es-tu là toute seule?_

 _\- Parce que mes frères revoient Râ maintenant et que moi je restes là." Elle s'immobilisa "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu sais toi?_

 _\- Non."_

 _Elle haussa les épaules "Osiris a du prévoir autre chose pour moi peut-être?" Elle eut une moue "mais j'en ai assez d'attendre."_

 _Ils étaient enfin dehors. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, l'aura blanche se dissipant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Makuba, sauf qu'elle avait une peau mate, des yeux violets comme ceux d'Atem et des cheveux noirs tressés. Elle avait des habits simples et quelques bijoux dorés._

 _"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda-t-elle finalement. "Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi, c'est amusant."_

 _Il eut un fragile sourire "Yugi._

 _\- Moi C'est Ahmès, ça veut dire née de la lune."_

 _Le jeune japonais sourit "C'est un joli nom."_

 _L'enfant pencha la tête de côté "tu penses que je reverrais la lumière de Râ un jour?_

 _\- J'en suis certain."_

 _Elle sourit. "Moi aussi." Quelque chose de mystérieux passa dans ses prunelles._

 _Yugi se sentit soudain tiré en arrière et entendit, avant que tout ne disparaisse:_ _"Méfie toi du dragon empereur du chaos. Dis ça aussi à grand frère, et aux gardiens."_

* * *

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Anzu se réveilla, se leva du fauteuil et demanda "Qui?

\- C'est moi Mokuba!"

Elle ouvrit, et l'adolescent entra, un petit garçon endormi dans les bras, suivit de son garde du corps qui tenait deux sacs qu'il posa au sol."

"'Me voilà."

Il déposa Atem sur le lit à côté de Mahaad, les deux garçons ne se réveillèrent pas.

La jeune fille s'arracha à la vision d'Atem qui serrait sa peluche de dragon blanc contre lui. "Où est ton frère?

\- Il a trompé les paparazzis et est partit dans une autre direction.

\- Les...paparazzis.

\- Ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi Seto a un enfant égyptien. Personne ne veut croire qu'il l'a adopté, tout le monde, dans ce milieu des médias, croit qu'il l'a eu avec Isis. Vu qu'elle vient souvent nous voir avec son frère et Mana."

Anzu eut un petit rire. Mokuba rougit. "Bon voilà quoi." Il croisa les bras "On va aller dans une résidence secondaire qu'il a acheté pour nous cacher, Atem et moi. Vous allez venir aussi vu les circonstances."

Yugi les rejoignit, l'air un peu perdu. "Une résidence surveillée?

\- Vu que les renégats sont là, ils faut cacher les enfants. Et nous partirons pour l'Egypte au plus tôt. Le clan des gardiens d'Isis nous cachera et nous protégera plus efficacement."

Mokuba sortit son portable et regarda l'écran, vérifiant les nouveaux messages. "Bon, tout baigne pour le moment." il fourra son appareil dans sa poche. "Les choses avancent plus vite de prévue, tout se précipitent. On n'avait pas prévu ces derniers événements."

L'ancien hôte du pharaon fronça les sourcils, se forçant à arrêter de regarder Atem "Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux d'aller là-bas? En Egypte? C'est là qu'ils sont non?

\- Ils ne penseront jamais nous chercher chez leurs adversaires. Ils n'imagineront jamais qu'on retourne en Egypte pour nous cacher. Exposant les enfants au danger. Et Seto a préparé des leurres de toute façon.

\- Vraie." Il se frotta les yeux "Mais pourquoi viens-tu si tard?

\- Tard? Il est 4 heures. On doit partir dans une demi-heure à tout casser.

\- ...Tôt alors.

\- Plus facile de se faufiler quand il fait nuit." Il se frotta la tête "On attends le second chauffeur, car on change de voiture. Et on part dans la maison secondaire, et là on attend l'appel d'Isis, dans trois jours à peu près. Ensuite on attend le jet privé et arrivé en Egypte, les gardiens de son clan nous prennent en charge. Questions?

\- ...Non?

\- Parfait. Parce que je suis trop crevé pour y répondre."

Anzu cligna des yeux et alla préparer du thé. Makuba semblait épuiser, il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit.

Il avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose de chaud.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pigé le rêve de Yugi, relisez l'annexe 8**

 **Et théorisez.**


	21. Chapitre 11: Kidnappée

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** C'est celle qui a écrit ce chapitre, je n'ai fais que le corriger et le mettre en page avant de le poster.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11:**_ _ **Kidnappée**_

* * *

Mokuba s'affaissa dans le canapé, exténué. Son grand frère lui avait confié la sécurité de son neveu, et le jeune Kaiba savait que cette tâche ne serait pas de tout repos, sachant tous les dangers qu'encourait le petit garçon. Et en même temps, se voir confié tant de responsabilité par son frère, avec autant de confiance, le remplissait de fierté.

Il était cependant fatigué. Adolescent à l'emploi chargé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses traits tirés. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille. Ses nerfs avaient été soumis à une certaine tension ces dernières heures.

Anzu déposa devant lui une tasse de thé qu'il accepta volontiers. Il en bu quelque gorgée tandis que Yugi acceptait lui aussi une tasse de thé que lui proposait sa petite amie qui s'assit ensuite près de lui.

"Comment ça va se passer pour Mahaad?" demanda la jeune femme, prenant la main du duelliste.

Mokuba finit sa gorgée et reposa sa tasse. "Seto à réussi à joindre Marik, ils font pression sur l'administration Égyptienne pour qu'on puisse avoir une garde temporaire qu'on pourra ensuite céder à la famille Ishtar. Il sera en sécurité avec ce clan. Et Il ne faudrait pas que cet enfant soit envoyé dans un foyer ou les renégats pourront le retrouver facilement. Déjà qu'ils doivent maintenant savoir que mon frère a adopté un jeune égyptien.." Il grinça des dents "Merci la presse et ces foutus paparazzis."

Yugi fronça les sourcils. Il ne lisait pas la presse people. Surtout celle concernant les Kaiba, fatigué d'avoir vu tant de venin craché sur les frères. Surtout depuis la soit disant relation entre la soeur de Marik et Seto Kaiba. Et il ne regardait pas les chaînes de ce type non plus et bloquait les informations people sur internet.

Heureusement la famille Kaiba avait préservé Atem des paparazzis et l'enfant n'était jamais apparus sur aucune photo. Sauf une mais il était impossible de voir la couleur de ses cheveux; de ses yeux ou de sa peau. On voyait juste un petit enfant vêtu d"un costume de dragon noir dans les bras d'un garde du corps, en compagnie de Mokuba.

 _Heureusement...même si les renégats savaient que Kaiba avait adopté un enfant, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir..._

 _...sauf si..._

"Est-ce qu'on sait si Mahaad a encore des parents vivants?" Demanda Anzu, tirant son petit ami de ses pensées et Mokuba des siennes (sans doute pleines d'inquiétudes et de préoccupations diverses).

L'adolescent hocha la tête "Sa seule famille est sa petite sœur, Mana. Elle a officiellement été adoptée par Marik il y a quelque mois déjà. Avec mon frère, on a pensé qu'il devrait être adopté par la même famille qui a déjà adopté sa petite soeur.

\- Evidemment." Convint Anzu, le soulagement détendant ses traits "Les frères et sœurs ne doivent pas être séparés!" Elle se reprit "Je veux bien m'en occuper jusqu'à ce que Marik en ait la garde."

Le jeune Kaiba reprit une gorgée de son breuvage et se tourna vers Yugi, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leurs arrivée. "Ça va aller ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé.

\- Il..."Il déglutit, serrant ses doigts sur sa tasse "...Il lui ressemble…c'est encore plus choquant maintenant que je l'ai vu." Il ne put continuer sa phrase, malgré cela, Mokuba compris, lui aussi avait été choqué par la ressemblance du jeune Atem avec son homologue qui habité autrefois le puzzle du millénium.

Sauf que lui l'avait côtoyé vivant, au jour le jour, pendant plusieurs mois. Sans doute était-ce différent de ce que Yugi, hanté par l'âme d'un enfant-roi mort des siècles auparavant, avait vécu.(1)

Mokuba pris une profonde inspiration, il était temps qu'ils sachent. Son frère n"avait pas eu le temps de tout expliquer. "Yugi, ce n'est pas une coïncidence s'il lui ressemble autant. Mon frère est la réincarnation du prêtre Seth. Comme ton grand-père était celle du prêtre Shimon. C'est ce qu'on appelle une réincarnation normale." Il prit une grande inspiration "Mais Atem, comme les autres enfants entre les mains des renégat, comme Mahaad et comme Mana, est différent. Il est le résultat d'un sortilège très ancien. Tellement ancien que les seuls écrits de cette pratique sont sur les murs d'un ancien temple d'une divinité oubliée camouflée dans une montagne. C'est une réincarnation spéciale et forcée."

Le jeune adolescent toussota. Puis il sembla réfléchir à ses prochains mots. "Marik et sa soeur n'ont pas su déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sur le mur. Mais ils ont compris plusieurs choses.

\- Lesquels?" Demanda Anzu.

Mokuba se laissa aller dans son fauteuil "D'abord...Ce corps **est** celui du Pharaon, celui qui à vécu sur cette terre il y a des milliers d'années. Physiquement, c'est Atem. Il est même probable qu'il ait le même genre de personnalité en grandissant, avec la différence d'environnement bien entendu.

\- Mais?" Demanda la seule femme. "Car tu vas venir au 'mais' non?

\- Oui. Son âme, par contre, est celle d'un enfant de 5 ans, le corps se réincarne tel qu'il était. Mais l'âme est unique. Mon frère est la réincarnation du prêtre Seth, il a quelques souvenirs, il sait parler l'égyptien ancien mais il n'est PAS Seth. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… d'après une stèle trouvée dans un tombeau, cette âme doit être sacrifiée pour faire revenir l'âme du pharaon. Les deux âmes sont inversées. Celle du pharaon revient dans le monde des vivants, dans le corps de cet enfant et celle de l'enfant est projeté dans le monde des morts. Et ils veulent faire revenir, avec le roi, la magie des ombres.

\- La magie des ombres?" S'inquiéta Anzu, se rappelant encore de l'esprit de Marik dans sa tête, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. "Mais ils sont fous?

\- Toute magie a été effacé de ce monde quand l'âme d'Atem à trouver le repos. Et ils veulent la récupérer" Conclut Yugi, l'air grave. Il serra les poings, un goût amer dans la bouche.

"Pas seulement j'en ai peur." Poursuivis Mokuba. "L'âme du Pharaon était incomplète toute ces années dans le puzzle. Puisqu'il n'avait plus ses souvenirs. Ce n'est qu'avant votre duel final qu'il avait son identité totalement reconstruite. Mais il était toujours un fantôme, une personne morte depuis longtemps. Mais là, c'est son âme complète qu'ils comptent ré-emprisonner dans le corps de notre petit Atem." il se massa les temps " Et alors...Ils pourraient libérer des monstres de chair et de sang sur le monde grâce à la magie des ombres.

\- Comme les prêtres dans l'ancienne Egypte." Se souvint Yugi. "C'est surement pour ça qu'ils ont fait renaître les proches d'Atem. Mahaad… Mana et tous les autres.

\- Oui, nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion." Acheva Mokuba. "A la différence que eux, ont déjà subis le rituel d'échange. Enfin Marik n'est pas certain pour Mana, elle est encore très jeune. Mais vu l'âge de Mahaad c'est certain qu'il a déjà subit cet échange.

\- Mais il agit bien comme un enfant pourtant?

\- Parce que C'EST un enfant.

\- Je ne comprend pas?

\- On a supposé que l'âme et la personnalité s'adapte à l'âge du corps. C'est bien Mahaad qu'à connu le pharaon Atem mais âgé de 7 ou 8 ans physiquement et mentalement.

\- Donc..." conclut Anzu très pale "Si il réussissaient l'échange avec Atem, ce serait sans doute pareil. Et ils pourraient le contrôler facilement?

\- Exactement, en plus de tuer le petit Atem actuel oui." Il soupira "Je sais c'est une histoire de fous, j'ai mis du temps à tout comprendre moi-même."

Yugi posa ses mains sur sa tête et les fit glissés dans ses cheveux tout en s'enfonçant dans son propre fauteuil. Cette histoire était folle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que 6 ans après la disparition de son autre lui il serait de nouveau embarquer dans une histoire à s'arracher les cheveux.

Le garde du corps assigné à la sécurité des deux jeunes Kaiba entra dans la suite, et informa Mokuba de quelques choses à voix basse.

Le brun eut un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules se relâchant "Notre voiture vient d'arriver, elle va nous emmener dans une maison sécurisée. Les enfants y seront en sécurité… et nous aussi, je l'espère. Mais il faut y arriver avant l'aube." Mokuba se leva suivit de Yugi et Anzu, les trois jeunes gens se dirigeant vers la chambre où dormaient les deux jeunes enfants.

"Ne les réveillons pas." Souffla Anzu à voix basse. Mahaad n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle rentra dans la chambre, ses pas à peine audible sur le parquet en chêne. Elle prit le petit égyptien dans ses bras, le soulevant du lit avec énormément de douceur. Le petit garçon entoura naturellement ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et se blottit contre elle. La jeune femme sourit dans la pénombre de la chambre, à l'abri du regard des deux jeunes hommes derrières elle. Elle serra le petit châtain encore endormi dans ses bras, passant une main dans les cheveux soyeux.

Celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil. Et se nicha un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Elle passa la porte de la chambre, une main protectrice sur le dos du petit garçon, une couverture sur les épaules de Mahaad qui le protégeait du froid. "Je vous laisse vous occuper d'Atem." Souffla Anzu aux deux autres, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

"Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour le porter." Souffla Mokuba à Yugi, figés sur le pas de la porte.

"Ne te donne pas cette peine Mokuba, je vais m'en occuper." Yugi s'approcha du corps du petit égyptien, encore endormis sur le lit. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il le prit dans ses bras à de la même manière qu'Anzu avait pris le petit Mahaad.

Le petit garçon resserra naturellement son étreinte. Il regarda attentivement l'enfant dans ses bras, ces cheveux, si similaire aux siens. Sa peau, naturellement dorée par le soleil. Il « _**lui**_ » ressemblait tellement. L'âme qui avait habité son corps et le puzzle du millénium, ils avaient la même aura. Mais ce n'était pas lui, son âme reposait en paix de l'autre côté. Ce corps avait été créé par le biais de la magie noire, ce petit garçon méritait de vivre une vie, _une vraie vie._

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la voiture aux vitres opaques qui les emmena vers un petit manoir à l'extérieur de la ville, au cœur de la campagne. Yugi et Anzu déposèrent les enfants dans une des chambres et les deux enfants continuèrent de dormir comme des bienheureux. Mahaad prit son cadet dans ses bras sans son sommeil.

Depuis le salon où se trouvaient les trois jeunes gens, Mokuba reconnu le son distinctif de la moto de Seto qui passa l'imposante grille. La silhouette de son frère passa la porte, le regard particulièrement inquiet et dans le vague.

"Grand frère ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi es-tu déjà là...avec autant de gardes du corps?" Demanda Mokuba en ce précipitant vers sont frère, Yugi et Anzu sur ces talons.

\- Marik vient de m'appeler...Mana a été enlevée."

* * *

(1) Vu que Atem avait 16/17 ans a sa mort, on peut l'appeler enfant-roi je crois. Vu qu'on appelle Toutankhamon comme ça et qu'il est mort à 19 ans.


	22. Chapitre 12: Dragon Blanc

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12: Dragon Blanc**_

* * *

 _Atem avait déjà fait ce genre de rêves. Qui se finissaient généralement en cauchemars. Il se réveillait souvent, comme tiré du sommeil par quelque chose, plus que par ses songes._

 _Et ça arrivait régulièrement. **Souvent. Depuis une semaine, essentiellement.**_

 _C'était toujours la même chose. Cela commençait toujours de la même façon._

 _ **Encore une fois, il était vêtu d'un pagne et de bijoux.**_

 _ **Encore une fois il était assit sur le sable brûlant.**_

 _Le dragon émeraude avec une crinière rousse le regardait, ses yeux étrangement rouges. Ses ailes cachaient la lumière, grandes ouvertes comme elles étaient. L'animal gronda, ses dents brillant dans la lumière, de la vapeur sortant de son museau._

 _Ils étaient dans une étendue désertique. Il faisait vraiment chaud. C'était un lieu étrangement familier. **Comme s'il était déjà venu ici. Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai.**_

 _Derrière cet étrange dragon **qu'il avait uniquement vu sur une carte,** on voyait une porte dans la roche, comme l'entrée d'une grotte. Le grondement de la créature le fit reculer, et tomber au sol. _

_"Dragon Empereur du Chaos" Il savait le nom de monstre instinctivement. **Pas uniquement parce que son père l'utilisait en combat.**_

 _Une voix rauque lui parvint, sourde et triomphante, le figeant sur place. Une fois lointaine, grave. Il la connaissait et ne la connaissait pas. Il était terrifié et n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu._

 _"Je t'ai trouvé. enfin j'ai réussi à t'atteindre. Je vais vraiment te trouver sous peu, dans le monde réel." La créature cracha un jet de feu dans les airs. "Bientôt mon pharaon. Bientôt nous nous retrouverons pour de vrai. Et rien, RIEN de nous séparera cette fois."_

 _Il avait peur. **Va t'en. Va t'en. Va t'en.** Il tremblait, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. **Quelqu'un...papa...venez me chercher!**_

 _Un cri qu'il avait déjà entendu (en regardant les duels de son père) retentit alors dans le ciel et le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus se posa brutalement entre l'enfant et son opposant._

 _Il ne sut à quel moment le soupir de soulagement le secoua. Il ne sut à quel moment il se sentit en sécurité derrière la majestueuse créature blanche._

 _"RECULE!" Rugit le nouveau-venu, avant de rugir à nouveau, ses écailles brillant encore plus au soleil. Sa puissance semblait crépiter dans l'air, comme un orage sur le point d'éclater._

 _"TOI ENCORE" gronda l'autre, menaçant. "FAUT-IL QUE JE TE TUE?"_

 _Atem sentit deux bras l'envelopper "Fermes les yeux." chuchota une voix à son oreille. Il obéit et entendit juste le hurlement de rage du dragon empereur du chaos. Et une chaleur l'envelopper._

 _"Voilà nous sommes en sécurité" fit la voix (si semblable à la sienne mais en plus grave.)._

 _Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était sur les genoux d'un homme qui lui ressemblait mais couverts de bijoux et d'habits de soie. "Tout va bien. elle ne peut plus t'atteindre. Et cette créature non plus."_

 _Le dragon blanc les rejoignit et se posa avec grâce à côté du roi, reprenant une forme humaine semblable à celle de Seto Kaiba, mais en étant différent également. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tombant sur ses épaules et sa peau était sombre. il semblait également plus jeune, plus fin. Il murmura "Elle a réussit à le trouver._

 _\- J'avais compris Seth. Ta réincarnation avait pourtant réussi à le protéger jusqu'ici. Malheureusement tout s'est précipité._

 _\- Elle devient plus forte. Avec tous ces échanges âmes...Elle ne sait sans doute pas que Kisara a transféré son Ki du dragon blanc à ma personne quand elle est morte..." Il serra les poings "Et voilà qu'on veut ruiner sa vie une nouvelle fois...Elle l'a déjà tué une fois...pour forcer sa réincarnation. Et je crains le pire._

 _\- Elle n'a aucune raison de le refaire maintenant, rassure-toi." déclara l'autre jeune homme, aux allures de roi. "Kisara va vivre, je te le promets."_

 _L'enfant fronça les yeux ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, le langage était bien trop élaboré. Il regardait les deux égyptiens. **Ils étaient vraiment très beaux. L'un était beau comme un prince de conte de fée et l'autre ressemblait à un magicien.**_

 _Ouvrant la bouche il demanda, timidement "Il ne va pas revenir le dragon?"_

 _Ils le regardèrent. "Non." fit le "prince", lui ébouriffant les cheveux "Tu es en sécurité."_

 _Seth croisa les bras "il faut trouver une solution pour que je puisse intervenir plus rapidement la prochaine fois."_

 _Atem plissa les yeux "J'ai bien une idée."_

 _Il écarta une mèche du front de sa réincarnation et une lumière sembla partir de sa paume vers le front de l'enfant._

 _"Seth te protégera." promit le roi, souriant doucement, comme un grand frère._

 _Le concerné soupira, retirant sa coiffe pour passer une main dans ses cheveux châtain "Si Mahaad était encore avec nous, on aurait pu lui demander de veiller sur lui comme Magicien des Ténébres mais..._

 _\- Il n'est plus là, je sais. Il ne peut plus le protéger aussi efficacement."_

 _Il y eut un flash de lumière._

* * *

L'enfant se redressa d'un coup sur le lit. Clignant des yeux, il leva une main pour se les frotter. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il reprit son souffle et plissa les yeux, un peu perdu. _Où était-il?_ Une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais sa peluche de dragon blanc était bien là, et il avait son pyjama.

Tout allait bien donc non? Il se souvenait vaguement de Mokuba le prenant dans ses bras et après tout était flou, il s'était endormi.

La pièce était sombre et la seule lumière venait de la porte entrouverte. Il percevait aussi des voix. Il aurait voulu aller voir mais il se sentait un peu bizarre, comme si sa tête était embrumée.

A côté de lui un petit garçon, un peu plus vieux que lui, dormait. Atem cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois et murmura, doucement. "Mahaad" commençant à tendre la main mais il la laissa retomber. Son papa et son oncle souriaient quand il les réveillait mais cet enfant était un inconnu et il sentait que ça ne serait pas bien de l'éveiller.

Il se figea soudain et sortit du lit, comme attirer par quelque chose. Une lévère lueur d'une pochette.

Il prit l'objet et ouvrit, tirant quelque chose de rectangulaire.

 _Une carte de duel?_ _Déchirée et recollée?_

Il s'approcha de la lumière venue de la porte, entendant des voix étouffées. Reconnaissant celle de Ryuichi, son garde du corps (même si il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire), il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant pas se faire gronder pour se lever en plein milieu de la nuit comme ça.

Cette carte était abîmée. Elle avait été déchirée en deux et quelqu'un l'avait recollée.

"Seth" murmura-t-il, comme si un souvenir lui revenant. Une légère lueur blanche sortit de ses mains et illumina la carte qui scintilla de cette même couleur et dans un léger flash elle se répara, le scotch disparaissant et la carte de duel sembla alors comme neuve.

"Dragon blanc"

Souriant il retourna sur le lit, glissant la carte dans la poche de sa veste de pyjama. Son ami allait le protéger, et plus seulement dans ses rêves.

En quelques minutes, il se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres, une légère lueur venant de la poche, comme si la créature veillait sur lui.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	23. Chapitre 13: Deux âmes, un corps

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

 **Note 2:** Elle a écrit ce chapitre, je l'ai corrigé, je l'ai mis en page et j'ai ajouté deux-trois trucs.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13: Deux âmes, un corps.**_

* * *

La jeune femme se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, comme si son identité l'intriguait encore. Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'elle habitait ce corps. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son corps réincarnée. Une taille fine, élancée, de très longs cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, et des yeux bruns orangé. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil brûlant de l'Egypte. Son corps était décidément parfait.

« _Ce n'est pas ton corps_ ! » Entendit-elle dans sa tête. Une voix faible, une voix qui lui paraissait si loin. Une voix semblable à la sienne mais légèrement plus douce et plus juvénile.

Nephtys sourit alors, amusée par la situation de l'âme à qui appartenait réellement ce corps. Corps qui lui appartenaient désormais, n'en déplaise à la propriétaire d'origine.

Elle eut un petit rire froid «Ma pauvre Neva, cela fait tellement de temps que j'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps qu'à présent, tes hurlements ne sont plus que des murmures pour moi. Tu en as eu le contrôle pendant 13 ans, cela devrait te suffire non? Et je te rappelle que tu as choisi ce destin.

\- _Tu m'as trompée! Je voulais t'aider et tu m'as manipulé!_

\- Tu aurais du écouter tes parents quand ils t'ont dit de ne jamais faire confiance à des inconnus trop gentils.» Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois, rejetant une mèche derrière son épaule «Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites pour avoir été si crédule.

\- _Tu es un monstre_!» répliqua la voix faible de Neva, chargée de douleur et de frustration. « _Tu ne fais que le mal autour de toi._ »

L'égyptienne haussa froidement les épaules.« Penses ce que tu veux ma petite. Mais dis-toi bien que ton âme est faible, et qu'elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus chaque jour désormais. Et bientôt, tu disparaîtras. Et ce corps sera alors pleinement le mien. Bien qu'il le soit déjà.

\- _Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin de moi._ » Entendit elle faiblement.

«Tu te trompes, je connais ce monde maintenant. J'ai bien appris ma leçon.» Sourit-elle en ajustant sa robe « Après tout ça fait 13 ans que j'habite ce corps et cela fait 11 ans que je suis l'âme dominante.» Dit-elle à sa réincarnation. «Sans compter que mon clan est là. Ta présence n'est plus nécessaire.»

Elle ne perçut aucune réponse, juste le violent ressentiment de la jeune fille.

« Tu disparaîtras bientôt, ainsi tu ne souffriras plus». Conclut-elle d'un ton léger. Au plus profond de son esprit, la jeune égyptienne bouscula l'âme réincarnée dans une salle sombre et referma la porte. «Mais en attendant, reste tranquille. J'ai du travail.»

* * *

On frappa à la porte de ses appartements, ramenant la jeune égyptienne à la surface.

« Entrez ! » répondit elle d'une voix sèche, agacée par la conversation mentale avec son double réincarné. _Comment cette gamine osait-elle se dresser contre elle? N'avait-elle pas compris qui était le maître ici?_

« Ma reine. » Un gardien du tombeau se présenta devant elle en se courbant en une révérence.

« Parle ! » Dit-elle au gardien qui se mit à trembler.

Il chercha soigneusement ses mots pour parler à la jeune femme. «Nous venons d'avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe beta stationnée au japon… »

« Alors ? Ont –ils retrouvaient le corps du Pharaon ? » Elle regarder le rivage du Nil filait devant ses yeux par la porte vitré menant au pont principal de l'imposant navire. Son regard se posa sur un journal japonais; posé sur une petite table.

Le titre **_"Seto Kaiba, une liaison avec une égyptienne? Le PDG de la plus grande corporation de jeux est père. Mais qui est la mère?"_** était risible pour elle. Ces médias avaient stupidement révélé ce que ces maudits Isthar, et la réincarnation de ce fichu Seth, avaient désespérément tenté de dissimuler.

 _Elle leurs en était grandement reconnaissante._

« Il était bien avec ce Kaiba?

« Pas encore Madame. Ce jeune homme semble avoir pressenti quelque chose, il a déplacé sa famille. Cela prendra un peu de temps pour les retrouver mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Ils ont eu un problème… Avec le jeune Mahaad. » Annonça-t-il, tremblant de la tête aux pied quand la jeune femme se retourna et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il continua son récit, comme hypnotisé par les yeux orangés, _surnaturels,_ de la jeune femme. «Il a réussi à s'enfuir dès l'arrivée du bateau dans le port, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé… Et aucune avis n'a été diffusé par les autorités japonaises, donc ils ne savent pas où il est. N'ayant pas ses papiers, ils ne peuvent pas faire passer une annonce par la police sans paraître sus...»

La jeune femme s'avança près d'un vase posé sur une commode, s'en saisit et l'envoya sur l'homme qui recula, effrayé par les réactions brutales de la jeune femme. Le magnifique vase de l'Egypte antique se brisa sur le coin de la porte, les morceaux jonchant alors le sol.

« Vous voulez dire qu'un enfant, enfermé et sous surveillance constante a réussi à s'enfuir ? » prononça-t-elle en articulant bien chaque mot. « Rappelez l'équipe beta, je me chargerais d'eux personnellement quand j'aurais retrouvé la traces des enfants. Il faut tout faire soit même ». Pesta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de disparaître de son champ de vision, et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire.

Une fois son sbire partie, elle s'avança vers une coiffeuse et regarda la couronne d'or, récupérée dans son tombeau des années auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux caressant du bout du doigt l'or sculpté formant l'œil du millénium. Elle se concentra, et passa comme dans un autre plan astral.

* * *

Autour d'elle, des plaines de sables à perte de vue. Elle se sentait enfin elle-même, enfin chez elle. En un lieu où même sa stupide réincarnation ne pouvait l'ennuyer par ses gémissement incessants.

Une ombre immense passa juste au-dessus d'elle. Le dragon empereur du chaos, immense, ses écailles émeraudes brillantes, se posa juste devant elle. La créature posa son museau contre sa main tendue. «Bonjour mon ami. Nous devons continuer à les chercher. »

Il gronda, comme pour approuver. L'âme de Nepthys ne fit qu'un avec l'immense créature qui pris son envol.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle senti une essence connue, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se dirigea vers l'odeur, trouvant le petit garçon. Elle allait se saisir de lui, de son âme, triomphante quand...

 _"ÉLOIGNE TOI DE LUI"_

Un hurlement qu'elle connaissait, un rugissement qu'elle connaissait. Un dragon d'une blancheur irréelle apparût, se dressant au dessus de l'enfant qu'il protégea de ses ailes et de sa queue.

 _"DISPARAIS NEPTHYS"_

Et soudainement une lumière l'aveugla. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre se saisir de l'enfant entre les pattes du dragon.*

Son hurlement retentit "SOIS MAUDIT SEEETTHHHH"

Elle fut rejetée hors du plan Astral par la puissance incroyable du dragon blanc, le rugissement de la créature retentissant comme un gong à ses oreilles. Ses doigts brûlèrent au contact de la couronne d'or la faisant remonter à la réalité. Elle brisa le contact de ses doigts avec l'antiquité.

« Encore sur mon chemin Seth. » cracha elle. Elle frappa le mur de son poing, de toutes ses forces, ignorant le sang qui commençait à couler le long de sa peau.

 _Seth, le préféré du pharaon._

 _Seth, le cousin parfait._

 _Seth qui était, dans sa paranoïa, l'amant secret d'Atem._

 _Seth l'homme de confiance..._

 _Atem n'avait que Mahaad et Seth à la bouche._

Un sourire dément ourla ses lèvres fines, ses yeux brillant d'une folie obsessionnelle.

 _Elle allait tuer Seto Kaiba douloureusement puisque..._

 _...puisqu'elle ne pouvait avoir Seth. Sa réincarnation allait payer pour lui!_

Non. Elle allait capturer Seto Kaiba et faire l'échange! Et elle allait le faire souffrir.

Seth allait souffrir! Assister à son triomphe sans pouvoir intervenir.

Un rire dément lui échappa, sa fureur et sa folie l'emplissant d'une chaleur puissante.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu peux encore faire marche arrière._ » La voix de Neva résonna avec plus de force que d'habitude. Elle l'entendit comme si elle était à côté d'elle.

 _Le contact avec la lumière de Seth l'avait-elle autant affaiblit ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que Neva était toujours vivante?_ Non il ne le savait pas, c'était elle qu'il visait, il voulait la repousser et l'affaiblir pour protéger le nouvel Atem.

 _Et ce serait peine perdue!_

Elle repoussa l'âme de Neva au fond d'elle-même, reprenant le dessus. « Tais-toi, je suis occupée! Il est hors de question que je fasse marche arrière ! Je suis trop près du but. Bientôt l'âme du pharaon sera de nouveau parmi nous et le monde des ombres avec lui.

\- _Il a peine 6 ans non? Que veux-tu faire avec lui? L'âme du pharaon s'adaptera à son âge physique, n'est-ce pas? Comme ça a été le cas avec tous les autres enfants!_

\- Je l'élèverais pour en faire le roi du monde! Maintenant laisse-moi ! »

Elle se saisit d'une cape posé négligemment sur un fauteuil et partie vers le poste de pilotage du navire. L'âme de Neva se retrouva enfermée de nouveau dans sa chambre d'âme, cette fois ci un peu de lumière traverser l'épais mur entre elle et la chambre d'âme de Nepthys. Elle avait vraiment du être secouée. Elle remercia le ciel car cette faiblesse de son homologue, même temporaire, lui avait redonné un peu d'énergie.

 _Qui que soit ce Seth, je lui dois une fière chandelle._

 _Et je pris pour qu'il échappe à la folie de ma geôlière._

Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son propre corps depuis ses 13 ans, un soir où Nephtys ne lui avait pas laissé reprendre le contrôle et avait décidé de fuguer se chez elle.

Elle se fit la réflexion que depuis le premier jour elle avait été trop naïve.

 _Trop idiote de croire cette âme à l'aura si similaire à la sienne._  
 _Trop bête._

* * *

 ** _13 ans plus tôt_**

* * *

Le chantier soulevait des panaches de poussière autour de la petite fille en tenue de lin. Elle aperçut son père au loin, chef de ce chantier gigantesque, à la recherche d'un temple égyptien construit sous l'ancien empire.

 _Un temple où était enterrée une reine ayant tenté de tuer son époux._

 _Son nom avait été effacé de l'histoire._

Étrangement, Neva se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Elle préférait le soleil brûlant d'Egypte à la pluie incessante de l'Angleterre. Elle aimait ces grandes étendues de sable, ces monuments et ces écritures anciennes.

Elle avait suivi son père, un égyptologue qui commençait à se faire connaitre par ses idées révolutionnaires dans son chantier démesuré (pour les scientifiques qui étaient contre ses idées). Ses ennemis ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler que désormais tout ce qui était trouvé en Egypte appartenait à l'Égypte.

 _L'époque des pilleurs de tombes est terminée,_ raillaient-ils.

Mais elle savait que son père faisait ça pour l'histoire, pour la science. Elle marcha un moment dans les dunes de sables, entourée d'ouvriers cherchant une trace du sanctuaire. Elle crue être en pleine insolation quand elle vit une jeune femme au loin, habillée avec une longue robe de lin, des bijoux d'or décorant sa peau foncée. Ses yeux oranges et ses longs cheveux noir lui donner un air presque irréel.

« _Aide-moi._ » Prononça l'apparition dans un dialecte ancien en lui tendant la main.

La petite fille regarda autour d'elle, mais ce fut comme si elle était la seule à la voir ou à entendre les appelle à l'aide de l'apparition qui avait l'air comme de plus en plus entraînée dans le sable, comme avaler par des sables mouvant.

« Madame ! » appela la petite fille courant dans sa direction, s'éloignant du chantier. _Elle ne se posa pas un seul instant la question de comment elle comprenait cette langue qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais apprise ou entendue._ « S'il te plaît, aide-moi. » Entendit-elle, de plus en plus faiblement, dans sa tête.

Neva couru le plus vite possible vers l'ombre de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait la voir, encore quelques foulées et elle serait à sa portée. A quelques pas à peine de l'égyptienne, elle sentit son corps comme happé au sol. Un trou béant s'ouvrit sous elle et son corps tomba, heureusement amortie par le sable.

La petite fille, un peu terrifiée par sa chute se reprit vite et se leva sur ses jambes, heureusement intacte.

« MADEMOISELLE ADHAMS ? VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ? » Entendit-elle de ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme le plafond du temple ou elle était tombée. La petite fille leva la tête et put juste apercevoir une lueur où une tête se distinguait à peine tellement la lumière était faible de sa position.

« Tout va bien ! Je n'ai rien de cassé ! » Cria la petite fille à l'ouvrier.

« On est allé chercher votre père, ne bougez surtout pas »

« Neva !» Entendit-elle au niveau du plafond écroulé. « Tu vas bien ma puce ? » L'inquiétude pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de son père, effondré à l'idée que sa fille puisse être blessée par sa faute.

« Tout va bien Papa, je me suis pas fait mal. » rassura la petite fille, n'aimant pas que son père se fasse du souci pour elle. « Et je crois que j'ai trouvé le temple!

\- Thanks god ». Entendit la petite tout bas. « On va venir te chercher ma puce. On va créer une entrée plus sécurisée et on arrive, ne bouge surtout pas. Apportez une gourde d'eau !on va lui faire descendre ! » Cria-t-il à l'attention des ouvriers présents autour de lui.

La petite fille sortie d'une poche de sa ceinture une petite lampe torche qu'elle alluma et passa sur les murs, c'est alors qu'elle y vit des hiéroglyphes, racontant l'histoire d'une femme, punit pour ses actes de magie noire.

 _Donc cela était probablement bien le temple de la reine maudite?_

 _Répudiée et condamnée par ce pharaon?_

 _Effacée de l'histoire comme une criminelle?_

La petite fille ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle arrivait à lire les écrits de plus de 3000 ans, cela lui semblait écrit en anglais courant pour elle. Elle s'approcha pour lire le nom du pharaon.

Cette reine avait été mariées deux fois...mais seul le nom du second époux apparaissait. Alors qu'elle allait le déchiffrer...la voix fantomatique s'éleva de nouveau d'une petite salle au bout du long couloir.

Se détournant du mur, la fillette comme attirés par la voix _qui lui semblait très familière_ , s'avança vers la salle circulaire, en braquant sa lampe sur les murs de la pièce ou les hiéroglyphes se traduisaient sous ses yeux.

La stèle centrale à la pièce irradiait d'une lueur blanche, attirant la petite fille comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière. Sur les murs, des dessins relatant un combat étaient gravés mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

Lorsqu'elle effleura la stèle du bout des doigts, son esprit rejoignit celui de la jeune femme aperçut quelques minutes plus tôt à la surface. La jeune femme, prostrée sur elle-même, redressa la tête et regarda la petite fille qui dégageait une douce lumière blanche dans l'ombre constante et le noir complet autour d'elle.

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Neva Adhams. Je viens vous aider. »

Les yeux soulignés de khôl de la jeune femme regarda la petite fille de haut en bas, comme si elle ne croyait pas en sa présence face à elle. « Tu.. Tu as entendu mes appels à l'aide ?

\- Oui. » Sourit la petite fille.

L'Égyptienne se remit sur ses pieds regardant la petite avec interrogation. Seth avait pourtant faire murer chaque entrées de sa prison, avait tout scellé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à cette incroyable chance!

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre, non?» Se demanda la plus petite.

La plus grande sourit et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la plus jeune. «Nous partageons le même corps. A quelques années près bien sûr. Tu es ma réincarnation physique.

\- Ha bon ? » interrogea les yeux orangés de la petite. Elle réfléchit et eut une idée. « Vous pourriez venir avec moi ! Mon papa, il serait super content de vous parlez, j'en suis sûre !  
\- Malheureusement, je suis coincé dans cet antre noir. Mon corps n'est plus depuis très longtemps. Mon âme ne pourrait survivre seule dehors … mon cruel époux s'est débarrassé de moi

\- Pourquoi?

\- Car je ne pouvais lui donner un fils.» mentit l'ancienne reine Égyptienne. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres. «Mais je pense qu'il serait possible de partager le même corps…

\- Le même corps ?

\- Ca me semble la seule solution pour me faire sortir d'ici, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu ne le veux pas. Mais sache que je serais comme une petite voix dans ta tête, et que je verrais à travers tes yeux. Je pourrais enfin quitter cette cellule noire, revoir la lumière du soleil et de la lune. Je ne pourrais pas parler à d'autres personnes mais je pourrais voir le monde.

\- Tu seras un peu comme un sœur, mais dans ma tête?» Demanda la petite fille, l'air toute excitée par la nouvelle.

« On peut dire ça, mais n'en parle pas à ton père. Il pourrait s'inquiéter si tu lui dis que tu as une voix dans la tête.» sourit l'Égyptienne.

« D'accord! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur! » S'extasia la petite. « Prend ma main grande sœur, on rentre à la maison. » Dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

La jeune femme en face eu un moment d'hésitation, mais sachant qu'elle allait quitter cet enfer et pouvoir prendre sa revanche d'ici peu, elle tendit sa main pour saisir celle de la petite fille et elle put voir alors à travers les yeux pleins d'innocences de sa réincarnation.

 _ **Elle se sentait à nouveau libre.**_

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui..._

* * *

De nouveau souvenir envahit Neva, mais se souvenir était lié à la douleur et à la peur.

 _Une mémoire récente._

Elle avait été impuissante, uniquement spectatrice de ce qu'avait fait Nephtys. Encore et encore. Comme un cycle sans fin.

Elle se souvenait du dernier rituel en date, uniquement par vagues de flashs lumineux.

 _Nephtys posant le corps d'un enfant endormit (Mahaad, il s'appelle Mahaad) sur une stèle de pierre, un diamant en forme de scarabée sur sa petite poitrine._

 _Elle entendait sa voix qui prononçait des chants rituels égyptiens, proclament à un esprit du monde de l'au-delà que son corps, bien vivant, se trouvait ici, sur le plan terrestre._

 _Elle voyait des portes de pierres s'ouvrir sur une grandes lumières blanche. Elle hurlait à Nephtys d'arrêter, mais l'âme de son alter-ego l'envoya un peu plus loin, grillageant l'accès à son esprit._

 _De là où elle était, elle vit juste un flot lumineux irréel comme aspiré par le petit garçon, tandis qu'une sphère blanche était éjectée du corps et se retrouva dans la lumière apaisante, derrière les portes, juste avant que celles-ci ne se referment._

 _Nephtys remercia les dieux et s'en alla, laissant ses sbires prendre le corps du petit garçon encore inconscient._

Neva refit surface, luttant pour ne pas retomber dans un souvenir. Ces dernières années avaient été insupportables pour elle, n'arrivant pas à freiner l'obsession de plus en plus délirante celle qui avait volé son corps.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle trouve un moyen, avant de finir consumer par l'âme conquérante de Nephtys. Et maintenant, au fond d'elle même, elle comprenait pourquoi l'époux de Nepthys l'avait enfermé dans ce temple sous terre:...C'était évident...l'époux n'avait rien fait de mal...c'était Nepthys, et seulement elle..

 _ **...elle était folle.**_

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	24. Annexe 10: Nephtys II

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic. Cette annexe a été écrite par ses soins, je l'ai corrigé et j'ai rajouté quelques trucs.

* * *

 _ **Annexe 10: Nepthys II  
**_

* * *

Nephtys était assise en tenue d'apparat sur le trône à la droite d'où aurait dû se tenir son défunt mari. Elle devait désigner le lendemain le nom du futur pharaon devant la cour.

Les derniers conseillers vivants lui avait sous-entendus qu'il était préférable de choisir Seth, surtout suite aux révélations de la filiation de celui-ci. Et vu les dernier paroles du défunt au prêtre. De plus; le prêtre semblait tout disposé à reprendre le poste du défunt Atem, de leurs points de vu à eux. Sans compter qu'il était intelligent et travailleur, qu'il s'était toujours comporté de façon parfaite vis-à-vis de la royauté et de l'Egypte.

Mais elle ne voulait pas encore passer à autre chose. Pas si vite. Elle n'était pas prête à se lier avec un autre homme, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Elle aimait profondément Atem, elle l'avait aimé depuis le jour où elle l'avait aperçue, sur la terrasse du palais. Et savoir que son corps était encore en train d'être préparé à la momification n'aider en rien. Elle était sure qu'il l'avait aimé plus que tout aussi et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu un harem comme les autres rois du passé.  
Elle serra les poings. L'Idylle avait été si courte. Si brève. A peine avait-elle eut le temps d'en profiter que cela lui était douloureusement retiré.

 _Ce n'était pas juste._  
 _Pourquoi les dieux..._  
 _Pourquoi avait-il sacrifié son identité et sa vie?_  
 _Sans compter qu'elle n'était plus rien sans son mari._

Elle devait accepter la présence de Seth et on ne lui demandait son avis que par courtoisie.  
Refuser Seth...Ça aurait été aller à l'encontre des dernières volontés d'Atem. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment étudié pour diriger, elle était encore si jeune, elle pensait avoir le temps. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Personne ne l'écouterait.

 _Et maintenant._..

Elle se sentait mal, la nausée aux lèvres et le ventre nouée. Elle avait chaud, sentant la sueur qui collait à son dos. Elle écoutait sans grande attention ses conseillers qui déblatéraient des insanités sur la future cérémonie de mariage. Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle était soudainement terriblement lasse.

« Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, je suis fatigué. Je vous laisse mettre en place les détails. »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle du trône et son air étouffant, accompagné par sa servante Tabia qui la suivait de près. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en s'appuyant contre le mur quand la nausée fut pus que présente. Des vertiges apparurent, brutaux et qui faisant prêtre l'équilibre. Le souffle court, elle s'appuya au mur, quand une horrible bouffée de chaleur remonta dans sa trachée.

Voyant sa souveraine rendre son repas, Tabia s'affola, hurla à deux gardes d'emmener la reine dans ses elle courut chercher le médecin royal. Et le futur pharaon. La reine était malade.

Nephtys ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans son lit de plumes, les rideaux de la chambre royale étant tirés, ne laissant qu'un mince filet de lumière dans la chambre. Il fait chaud malgré les tentures qui cachaient les fenêtres ouvertes. Des bruits lui firent comprendre qu'il était encore tôt, malgré le soleil déjà levé.

Ces nausées s'étaient calmées, la chambre royal était vide à première vue. Dés que sa vision fut plus net, elle put apercevoir une ombre dans le coin de la pièce. Celle-ci s'avança vers son lit. Nepthys reconnue rapidement la silhouette de Seth sortant de l'ombre.

« Tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air quelque peu inquiet.

« Oui, je me sens bien. » dit-elle en se plaçant sur le bord du lit.

Un silence pesant envahi l'intégralité de la grande chambre. « Le médecin dit que tu es enceinte… » Commença Seth, mais très vite Nephtys ne l'écoutait plus ou à peine. Elle plaça une main sur son ventre, comme si elle pouvait sentir l'aura du bébé âgé d'à peine un mois à travers sa peau.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Cet enfant ne peut être élevé comme étant l'enfant de...mon cousin. Nous devons maintenir Zork en léthargie et pour cela son nom, son existence doit être effacée ! L'avenir du monde en dépend.

\- Et que proposes-tu ? » lui cracha elle au visage en se relevant du lit, remettant ses bracelets et parures d'or. «Que cet enfant soit le tien?»

L'ambiance de la pièce était à tirer au couteau, la jeune mère lançant des regards meurtriers et perçants en direction du futur pharaon, qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Seth prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour garder un calme parfait. Il lui saisit le poignet avec fermeté sans pour autant trop serrer, juste pour qu'elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux. «Ecoute, je LUI ai promis de te protéger et de protéger l'Egypte. Je veux aussi protéger son enfant, mais pour la survie du monde, il faut faire croire au peuple et à cet enfant qu'il est le mien. Il faut que le nom de mon prédécesseur disparaisse.

\- Tu...

\- Nous saurons tous les deux qui est son père, mais il ne pourra pas savoir, le reste du monde ne pourra pas savoir.»

Elle se dégagea, reculant brutalement «Tu veux juste garder le pouvoir!

\- Recouches-toi Nepthys, tu as encore de la fièvre, et ça te fait délirer.

\- Tu préfère prétendre être son père et rester pharaon, plutôt qu'être juste régent! C'est ça?

\- Cela suffit.» Siffla-t-il «Je ne te laisserais pas ruiner ses efforts de sauver le monde juste pour un caprice!

\- Tu es ravi d'être pharaon, n'est-ce pas?» cria-t-elle, ses joues devenant rouges, ses yeux brillants encore d'une légère fièvre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Il voulait que son nom...

\- Cet enfant a le droit de savoir qui est son père.» Elle essaya de le frapper mais il attrapa son autre poignet. « Je ne le laisserais pas dans l'ignorance!» Elle se dégagea «Si tu refuse d'accéder à ma décision! Je t'y forcerais!

\- Attends! Ne te mets pas dans des états...»

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, vêtu d'une tunique et de ses bijoux, elle allait informer les conseilleurs de son défunt époux qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'Atem, et ils seraient bien obligé de lui donner la régence!

Arrivée aux escaliers elle entendit Seth qui criait mais ne s'arrêta pas et commença à descendre. La voix du châtain lui parvint tout de même «Ne cours pas, c'est mauvais dans ton état, si tu...»

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, car un bijou, mal attaché, tomba et elle glissa dessus, perdant l'équilibre dans les dernières marches. elle bascula en avant, ne pouvant retenir un cri.

 _Elle sentit la douleur..._  
 _...Et ce fut le noir._

* * *

Les semaines avaient passés, trop longues et toute pareilles, et la jeune reine avait plongé dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ni pour les dîners, ni pour les réunions du conseil.

Elle refusait de parler à Seth. Ou à Isis. Ou à Mana.

Depuis sa fausse couche, suite à sa chute, elle restait dans la chambre royale passant sa journée sur le balcon, regardant la ville fourmillant de vie et passait ses nuits à pleurer dans son lit.

 _C'était de la faute de Seth._

 _Sa faute._

 _Sa faute._

 _Uniquement SA faute._

Elle restait dans la chambre royale passant sa journée sur le balcon, regardant la ville fourmillant de vie et passait ses nuits à pleurer dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus rien. Absolument rien. L'enfant qu'elle portait était mort, mais c'était de la faute de Seth, sa faute...

 _Elle avait tout perdue._

 _Plus rien ne la raccrochait à cette vie._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, ses doigts jouant avec l'amulette que lui avait donné Atem. Une protection contre le pouvoir des objets du millénium. Contre le contrôle mental. Il l'avait préparé pour elle dans la guerre contre Zork. Au cas où.

 _Son dernier cadeau..._

« Ma reine » appela Tabia en passant les rideaux menant à la terrasse. Elle avançait prudemment, parlant doucement, comme si elle approchait un fauve. Même le pharaon n'osait guère approcher la jeune reine ces derniers temps.

Nephtys essuya rapidement ses larmes et se retourna vers sa suivante. « J'avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas être déranger ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, lui lança un regard noir.

« Je le sais ma reine...» répondit la jeune servante «...mais le conseil exige votre présence aujourd'hui, ils ont une motion à vous faire parvenir!»

La jeune souveraine fut piqué par sa curiosité, il n'était pas courant qu'une motion demande l'approbation de la reine. Seule l'autorité du Pharaon faisait loi. « Prépare moi un bain et une tenue Tabia, je vais voir ce que me veulent ces misérables petits scribes. »

 _Cette façon de parler aurait déplût à Atem mais il n'était pas là et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir ce qui était mal et ce qui était bien..._

 _Rien ne lui importait plus..._

Lorsque les conseillers entrèrent dans la salle du trône, seul le pharaon était sur son trône et celui de la reine était toujours désespéramment vide. Les murmures se firent entendre entre les conseillers que le pharaon stoppa d'un révère de la main.

« Nous pensions que la reine serait à vos côtés mon pharaon. » Commença un conseiller rondouillard.

Seth ouvrit la bouche, préparant une excuse mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Soudain, le garde poster en haut des escaliers annonça l'arrivée de la reine et l'assemblée eu le souffle coupé face à la beauté de la jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers.

Sa longue jupe de lin fendue le long de sa jambe voletait au grès de ses pas, révélant des imposants bracelets de chevilles d'or. Sa poitrine, recouverte d'une simple bande de tissu était cependant couverte d'un imposant plastron d'or et de lapis-lazulite, s'étendant sur ses épaule d'où une fine bande de lin formait une demi manche ample, rattachée à de lourds bracelets d'or. Des fils d'or se mêlaient à ses cheveux qui tombaient le long de son dos, et une fine couronne d'or était placée sur sa tête.

« Bien ! Commençons messieurs, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Bougonna la reine en se plaçant sur son trône.

Les affaires passèrent les unes après les autres sans que la reine n'eut besoin d'intervenir. Les conseillers exprimer les besoins du peuple et le pharaon m'était en place les actes adéquats. « Il y a encore eu du mouvement à Thèbes, nous avons peur d'un soulèvement contre notre Pharaon ou contre notre reine… »

Nephtys s'intéressa soudainement à la discussion. _Un mouvement de rébellion à Thèbes ?_ Cela pouvait être intéressant pour mener ses idées à bien.

« Nous pensons que le mieux pour calmer les rebelles serait que… » le conseiller avala sa salive avant de continuer sa demande. «...Que notre reine puisse mettre au monde un héritier au trône d'Egypte ou une future épouse royale. »

Nephtys se redressa dans son trône, serrant les bords du siège royale jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Seth remarqua la réaction de sa femme mais ne pouvait réagir devant ses conseillers.

La reine se leva finalement descendit une à une les marches la séparant du conseiller qui sentait la peur monter en lui. « Me prendriez-vous pour une vulgaire pouliche ? » cracha la reine entre ses dents, sa colère montant en elle. « JE SUIS LA GRANDE ÉPOUSE ROYALE ! SOUVERAINE DE LA HAUTE ET BASSE EGYPTE ! VOTRE REINE! Comment osez-vous me dicté ce que je dois faire misérable insecte !»

Une stèle apparaissait juste derrière elle, comme si sa colère avait fait appel à son dragon de façon instinctive. Les conseillers présents dans la salle se prosternèrent aux pieds de leur reine, espérant éviter son courroux.

« Nephtys ! » la réprimanda Seth en se levant lui-même de son trône, l'air grave.

Elle retourna vers lui et retrouva son calme, son instinct lui soufflant que ce n'été pas le moment de faire éclater sa colère. Elle se stoppa, montrant toute sa supériorité à ses conseillers. « Faites savoir à ses rebelles qu'ils peuvent tenter de nous attaquer, nous avons les dieux de notre cotés. Si ils tentent quelques choses, ils mourront. Maintenant, hors de ma vue» rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure menaçant en articulant bien chaque mots.

Les conseillers ne se firent pas prier pour partir presque en courant. La jeune reine remonta une à une les marches menant au trône, la stèle retournant magiquement sous terre.

« Qu'on ne me fasse plus demander pour de pareil sottise » asséna la jeune femme et sans un regard pour son mari, remonta les marches menant à la chambre royale.

Mais malgré la colère dans les yeux de la souveraine, Seth y décela une profonde tristesse qu'il ne savait pas comment effacer. Lui-même était profondément blessé par la mort de Kisara et celle d'Atem. Tout comme Mana se remettait avec difficulté de la perte de son roi et de Mahaad.

Il repartit à ses occupation tandis que, arrivée dans la chambre royale, Nephtys arracha violemment le plastron d'or, le laissant se fendre sur le sol. Elle enleva les bracelets à ses chevilles et à ses poignets avec la même hargne les envoyant de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de sa chambre, l'un d'eux brisant un miroir. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, tout essoufflée par sa rage et réfléchis à ses options.

 _Elle devait tuer le Pharaon._  
 _Elle devait prendre le pouvoir et faire revenir son véritable amour._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Seth finissait sa journée tard encore aujourd'hui, des émeutes avaient une nouvelle fois éclatée à Thèbes, Keptos et Abydos. Il avait dû se déplacer personnellement pour stopper des renégats avec l'aide de Mana et Isis, et avait réussi à rétablir l'ordre in extremis.

 _Les gens semblaient prendre confiance en lui._

 _Ces révoltes étaient-elles contre la reine?_

Il était exténué, et rentra dans sa chambre royale. Il pensait la trouver vide, comme toujours, Nepthys dormant dans une chambre à part. Mais ce soir, quelque chose se passe: Dans la lumière de la pleine lune qui traversait les fins rideaux de la chambre, une ombre se dessina, assise sur la terrasse.

« Bonsoir Seth.»

La jeune femme se leva, la lumière extérieure traversant sa robe de nuit, mettant en valeur les courbes de son corps. Un corsage rendait sa taille encore plus fine et mettait en valeur les courbes de ses hanches.

« Tu… Tu ne dors pas?» lui demanda-t-il quelques peut déconcentré par la vision qui lui faisait face. Il crut entendre un grondement au fond de son âme, comme une mise en garde mais n'eut pas le temps de poser une question.

« Non, je voulais te parlais seule à seul.» Répondit la jeune femme, congédiant les gardes aux portes de la chambre d'un geste de la main.

«Alors ? De quoi voulais tu me parlais ?» Demanda Seth, intrigué par le comportement de Nephtys. Il retint son dragon qui semblait méfiant, grondant. Peut-être son monstre était-il trop protecteur. Il ne risquait rien non? «As-tu un problème?

\- Je crois avoir fait mon deuil de … Notre cousin et de l'enfant que je portais. Je crois qu'il est temps que je pense à autres choses, que j'avance et en même temps je me rappelle de ce qu'on nous à conseiller il y a quelques mois qui pourrait t'aider à asseoir ton pouvoir et à éradiquer les rebellions.»

Apparemment le fait que c'était sans doute elle le problème, vu sa manière de refuser de se montrer ou son isolement, et pas Seth, ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

Seth ouvrit la bouche « Tu n'es pas obligée»

Pour être franc, il avait du mal à oublier Kisara. Et le grondement de son dragon dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas à baisser sa garde. _Arrête._ demanda-t-il. _Je ne risque rien._

« J'ai assez agis comme une enfant en refusant d'accomplir mon devoir.»

Plus elle parlait et plus elle s'avançait vers le jeune homme, ses yeux d'un orange scintillant fixer sur lui. A quelques centimètres de lui, elle se plaça sur la pointe des pieds et elle dû passer un bras derrière le cou du jeune pharaon pour être à sa hauteur.

« Nephtys?»

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Seth dans un baiser doux et chaste. Stupéfait, Seth baissa sa garde, relâchant son pouvoir dans son âme au lieu de rester sur le qui-vive comme depuis tant de jour, la présence du dragon fut moins forte.

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit..._

Le jeune pharaon senti soudainement une douleur aiguë au niveau des côtes. Nephtys le poussa violemment et il tomba en arrière, le choc du sol sur son dos lui coupa la respiration. Son sang se répandit sur le sol tandis que Nephtys se tenais au-dessus de lui, triomphante.

La douleur l'empêcha de se concentrer.

Ironiquement, il avait la même blessure que Atem, probablement en moins grave. Mais contrairement au défunt roi, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour appeler son dragon.

Quel intérêt de n'avoir pas besoin de plaque? De l'avoir directement dans son âme?

 _"Kisara...Aides-moi"_

« Que tu peux être bête mon cher Seth. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas touché d'organe vitale, tes jours ne sont donc pas en danger, après tout j'ai encore besoin de toi. Par contre je vais récupérer ça.»

Elle empoigna la dague et la retira rapidement du corps du jeune Pharaon qui émit un cri étouffé, tandis que la jeune femme regardait le liquide rouge couler le long de la lame de son poignard doré et incrusté de diamants.

«Grace à la magie du sang, ce soir, il reviendra parmi nous. » Elle posa un regard faussement désolé sur le blessé à ses pieds. « Dommage que tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, vu que ton corps en sera le nouveau réceptacle. »

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher, tu es vraiment idiote. Il n'est pas au royaume des morts!» Réussi à souffler Seth en crachotant du sang. Il tenta d'attraper sa hache du millénium, tombé dans sa chute. «Tu n'as rien compris.

\- Cesse de mentir!» siffla-t-elle. «J'étais là, je sais ce qui s'est passé! Et je te conseille de ne pas essayer Seth, ça ne donnera rien. Je suis immunisée à la magie des objets millénaires.» Lui rappela-t-elle en désignant l'amulette autour de son cou.

Elle siffla et quelques secondes plus tard, un immense dragon se posa sur le bord de la terrasse. L'imposante créature turquoise et argent baissa la tête vers sa maîtresse, cherchant son affection. Elle passa une main dans la crinière, aussi orange que ses yeux, du dragon, fixant toujours le souverain, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

«On va faire une petite promenade. Demain nous serons de retour et personne ne se rendra compte de rien!»

Ils arrivèrent dans un temple que Seth ne connaissait pas. Il y vit cependant de grande statue d'Anubis, et était à demi conscient entre les serres de l'animal, perdant son sang à petite gouttes.

 _Ramener le défunt monarque? Mais seul son corps était mort. Son âme était enfermée dans le puzzle. Puzzle qu'il avait mit dans la tombe du jeune homme, étant le seul à savoir où elle se trouvait. Si son âme ne se trouvait pas au royaume d'Osiris, elle ne pourrait pas le ramener._

Il grimaça, sa blessure était douloureuse. Nephtys n'avait effectivement pas du toucher d'organe vital, mais elle avait quand même enfoncé profondément le poignard dans sa cage thoracique, lui rendant difficile la moindre action pouvant le sortir de là. Il réunit ses dernières forces dans un ultime sortilège, une petite bille lumineuse apparut dans sa main et il l'envoya vers la direction du palais.

Il espérait que ses prêtresses reçoivent rapidement son appel à l'aide.

La présence au fond de son âme gronda, et il la retint.

 _Pas maintenant._

 _Il ne pourrait pas l'invoquer longtemps dans son état, il fallait que ça soit vite et bien._

* * *

Le dragon atterrit devant le site ou attendait des hommes encapuchonnés, camouflant leur visage. Nephtys descendit du dos de son animal tandis que deux hommes s'occuper de traîner Seth derrière elle, prenant le jeune homme par les épaules et emmenant son corps dans la pyramide.

«Mettez le dans la salle de prière d'Anubis. Que personne ne rentre pendant le rituel..» Souffla Nephtys à un de ses sbires qui marchait à côté d'elle.

On déposa le corps de Seth sur une table rituelle noire ou des hiéroglyphes étaient gravés. Il arriva à tourner la tête pour voir Nephtys rentrer seule, un couteau rituel dans une main, face à la porte. Elle était différente de celle que les prêtres connaissaient, celle que la pharaon devrait franchir quand tout serait finit. Celle-là avait un air maléfique, et secret.

«Ne fait pas ça Nephtys, tu risques de réveiller Zork en le faisant revenir.»

Inutile de lui expliquer encore une fois que le défunt n'était PAS derrière cette porte, n'était PAS au royaume des morts. Il gagnerait du temps et elle se fatiguerait à appeler quelqu'un qui ne répondrait pas.

 _Même si il était là-bas, répondrait-il à l'appel?_

 _Il songea que cette folle se fichait de l'avis du précédant roi et le forcerait à revenir._

«Je me fiche bien de Zork et du monde Seth. Je veux juste qu'il revienne.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera heureux?

\- Bien sûr, qui souhaite être mort au lieu d'être auprès de celle qu'il aime...»

Seth préféra ne pas dire qu'il doutait que son cousin l'aimait. Il était si maladroit avec les femmes. Mana avait plus de chance d'être l'objet de son affection que Nepthys. Son prédécesseur n'était pas doué avec les femmes de toute façon.

 _Même LUI passait plus de temps avec Atem que Nepthys._

 _Savait-elle au moins? Ou sa folie l'aveuglait-elle?_

Il serra les dents.

 _Isis aurait du la laisser dans le temple._

Elle s'approcha de l'autel à petit pas, plaçant son médaillon (qui contenait une mèche de son défunt époux) sur l'autel son bras au-dessus. Elle positionna le tranchant de la lame sur son avant-bras et commença lentement à s'entailler la chair, laissant couler son sang sur le dernier cadeau d'Atem.

«Anubis ! Répond à ma prière !»

Le sol se mit à trembler. Nephtys entendit des bruits de lutte à l'entrée du temple mais n'y fit pas plus attention, elle devait rester concentrer sur le sortilège si elle ne voulait pas tout rater.

Seth rassembla la peau d'énergie qui restait, prêt à mâcher son dragon. La pièce sombre était juste assez grande pour ça.

 _Avant qu'elle ne comprenne que sa cérémonie est vouée à l'échec._

La reine continua ses suppliques, bientôt entourée d'une brume noire qui compressa son corps, la traversant et alla lécher la table où se trouver le nouveau pharaon, illuminant les hiéroglyphes présent sous le corps du jeune homme.

* * *

Tout à coup, Nephtys reçue une attaque de magie noire qui l'envoya percuté les stèles de l'autres côté de l'autel, les brisants partiellement et la reine tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

Le dragon blanc surgit du corps de son maître et sa patte coula la sorcière au sol. Ses crocs blancs, serrés, laissaient échapper un grondement de rage pure.

Mana débarqua dans la pièce, Isis sur ses talons, leurs monstres les suivants de près.

«Seth ! Tu n'as rien ?» Demanda-t-elle au pharaon en l'aidant à se redresser.

«J'ai connu pire.» Lui répondit Seth dans un sourire crispé par la douleur. Le jeune homme flancha, mais Mana et son monstre l'aidèrent l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Le dragon du jeune roi se dissipa en une brume argentée quand des gardes s'emparèrent de la rebelle qui avait osé toucher le corps sacré du fils d'Aton.

«Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?» Demanda Isis, désignant la reine évanouie de la tête.

 _La pensée qu'elle aurait du la laisser dans le temple dans le désert la traversa._

 _Trop tard maintenant._

«Enfermons-la pour le moment, il faut que je réfléchisse à son châtiment.» Dit-il d'une voix grave, les yeux posé sur la jeune reine.

* * *

Enfermée dans le noir complet, Nepthys attendait. De lourdes chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles l'entravaient dans ses mouvements. Ses guenilles ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir chaud, mais l'hiver d'Egypte était encore une fois très doux cette année. Quel dommage, elle aurait préféré mourir de pneumonie que de leurs laisser le plaisir de l'exécuter.

Quand elle aperçut la lumière d'une torche venir vers elle, elle ne prit pas peur, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle se leva, arborant une posture fière. Seth apparut devant elle, son flanc était encore bander, camouflant le coup de poignard cicatrisant. Il la regarda longuement avant que celle-ci ne prenne la parole.

Elle eut un sourire provocateur: «Tu vas me faire couper la tête ?

\- Non.» Répondit-il simplement. «Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te refuse l'accès au royaume des morts. Tu ne mérite pas d'accomplir ce voyage.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je dois passer de l'autre côté. Et "tu me refuses l'accès?" Je mourrais bien un jour, et tu n'y peux rien.

\- Je vais enfermer ton âme dans un endroit vide, sans espace ni temps. Ton corps sera momifié et aura les honneurs dû as une reine, mais ton âme ne trouvera jamais le repos. Ton nom sera effacé des textes, des stèles et des hiéroglyphes. Pour tout le monde et pour les générations futures: tu n'as jamais existé.

\- Tu veux me refuser le droit de le retrouver une fois son âme complète.» Comprit-elle, choquée. «Tu n'as pas le droit !»

Le pharaon tandis sa baguette du millénium vers la tête de la jeune femme, qui écarquilla les yeux. «Tu es trop dangereuse pour partager notre autre vie. Tu as fait trop de mal. Tu n'as pas respecté ses dernières volontés, il voulait que nous fassions grandir l'Egypte. Et non pas que tu fasses éclater la haine dans ce pays. Que tu fasses revenir ce monstre qu'est Zork!

\- Je voulais juste l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés.» Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Seth fronça les sourcils «Je pensais te ménager en te cachant quelque chose. Mais après les derniers événements, tu ne le mérite pas.

\- Q..Quoi?

\- Il ne t'aimais pas. Quelqu'un d'autre était l'objet de son amour.»

Et une seconde plus tard; le corps de la traîtresse tomba au sol, vidé de son âme.

Seth fit évacuer le désormais cadavre. Il lui érigea un caveau ou son corps momifié reposait sous une stèle dans une salle circulaire. Puis il fit enfouir la sépulture, espérant que jamais personne ne la retrouve. Il fit effacer le nom de Nepthys. il effaça toute trace de l'existence de cette sorcière. Le roi sans nom fit déclaré non marié car trop jeune.

Il inscrivit juste ce qu'il fallait aux gardiens du tombeau du pharaon.

* * *

 _Des ouvrages qui tomberaient dans les mains de Marik ,des siècles plus tard..._

* * *

A suivre


	25. Chapitre 14: Apprivoisement

****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff, Family, mystère

 ** **Pairings :**** un ou deux

 ** **Personnages:**** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic. Ce chapitre a été écrit par ses soins, je l'ai corrigé et j'ai rajouté quelques trucs.

* * *

Seto se dirigea vers un meuble du salon sous le regard abasourdi de Mokuba. Il sortit du meuble un verre et une bouteille de whisky, il s'en servit et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, visiblement éreinté suite à la nouvelle et à une tension de plus en plus forte.

Le cadet finit par parler, balbutiant avec hésitation: "Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Marik ne s'était-il pas mis à l'abri avec Mana il y a déjà plusieurs semaines ?" Demanda Mokuba à son frère alors qu'il tentait de comprendre la situation. "Leur clan les protégeait. Cette cachette n'était connue que des plus fidèles!"

Son frère soupira "Si pourtant, mais cela n'a pas suffit visiblement. Les gardiens du tombeau protégeaient les lieux, et pourtant Isis a été blessée en tentant de protéger Mana. Elle va bien, son grand frère et des cousins l'ont sauvé. Mais elle va devoir rester alité quelques temps. Donc les seuls enfants que les renégats n'ont pas sont Mahaad dont ils ignorent la localisation, et Atem.

\- D'où les garde supplémentaires. Comprit Yugi en regardant par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir des gardes du corps faire des rondes tout autour de la maison, certains avec des chiens catégorisés comme dangereux. Il renonça a lister les races canines qu'il vit, ne reconnaissant qu'un labrador et un berger allemand. Et il n'osait pas imaginer la qualité du système de sécurité et le nombre de caméras. De plus une immense haie et des arbres formaient un véritable mur végétal qui cachait parfaitement la propriété. Ce ne serait pas simple d'y rentrer.

Seto n'eut pas la force de répondre et acquiesça juste de la tète avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il prit le temps de finir son verre et le posa doucement sur le bar, prenant une grande inspiration. "Il n'est donc plus question d'aller en Egypte. J'ai du utiliser un portable international secondaires pour parler à Isis." il fit un signe de main à son frère "Il n'est pas traçable. Ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver avec ça.

\- Mais..

\- Heureusement pour nous, les journalistes ne connaissent pas cette propriété." Il prit une grande inspiration "Et ils n'ont jamais vu Atem, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais prit en photo. Et les rares qui ont été volées ne permettent pas de l'identifier. Ou n'ont pas été publiées..."

Son ton de voix fit frissonner Yugi. Visiblement Seto pouvait museler la presse à scandales, voir la presse tout court. Il avait donc le bras très long.

"...Mais je suis certain maintenant que ceux qui ont enlevés Mana ont d'autres moyens de nous trouver. L'acte notarié de cette maison est au nom de Mokuba, ils feront forcement le rapprochement tôt ou tard. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour avoir la paix. Mais mon notaire ne montrera l'acte à personne: il est dans un coffre et n'est donc pas accessible. Seulement rien n'est certain. Malgré toutes les assurances et les précautions prises, Mana s'est quand même faite kidnappée.

Seto se resservit un demi-verre, puis but une autre gorgée de son verre, réfléchissant à un moyen de mettre les enfants à l'abri alors qu'un silence s'installa dans le salon.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un de ses jets pour quitter le pays, chacun de ces déplacements devaient être surveillé de près et il ne pourrait pas se déplacer si facilement que ça avec les journalistes à ses trousses. Et ses jets n'étaient pas des plus discrets, malheureusement.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter le pays via un vol commercial, Mahaad n'ayant pas de papiers d'identité, il ne passerait jamais les contrôles. Il pourrait voir le lendemain matin avec ses contacts, voir avec Pegasus, pour obtenir des papiers (même provisoires) pour l'enfant égyptien, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela change grand chose. Rien que pour avoir les papiers, il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines. Et il n'avait pas autant de temps devant lui. Il fallait mettre Atem à l'abri tout de suite. Il sentait le danger approcher et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"On devrait tous aller se reposer pour cette nuit, l'aube approche et quelques heures de repos ne nous feront pas de mal." Interrompit Mokuba alors que les idées tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de son frère aîné. "Et tu as assez bu grand frère!  
\- Je vais rester debout pour surveiller les enfants, vous pouvez aller dormir." Énonça Seto, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de cuir.

Yugi remarqua cependant la fatigue avancée de l'ainé des Kaiba. Il était exténué, autant physiquement que mentalement, ça se lisait sur son visage. "Ecoute Seto, tu as employé le double de garde pour veiller à la sécurité des enfants et cette maison doit être bourrée d'alarmes en tout genre. Je pense que tu peux te reposer pendant quelques heures non ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? 2, 3 Jours ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être en état de les protéger avec autant de fatigue cumulée."

Seto soupira devant le bien fondé des paroles de Yugi. Il se leva de son fauteuil en se passant une main sur son visage. "Mokuba, montre-leurs où se trouve la chambre d'ami, je vais voir si Atem dors bien.  
\- Je voudrais voir si Mahaad va bien. Il va se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, je veux au moins vérifier qu'il dort à son aise." Demanda Yugi avec une petite voix, lui aussi visiblement épuisé par cette journée pleine de rebondissements.

Seto sourit, et fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre en direction de la chambre où les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement. Seto ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec douceur et la lumière du couloir inonda la chambre d'enfant, révélant le lit où dormaient les deux petits garçons.

Seto rentra dans la chambre sans un bruit et rajusta la couverture sur le petit corps de son fils adoptif. Les deux enfants semblaient si paisibles. Même Mahaad, pourtant dans un endroit inconnu, dormait profondément. A croire que la présence d'Atem à ses côtés le rendait paisible. Yugi se rapprocha du jeune égyptien, lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux bien en place d'un geste plein d'affection. Le jeune homme chercha quelque chose dans son paquet de cartes à sa ceinture et plaça le magicien des ténèbres juste à côté du petit garçon assoupi. Mahaad roula sur le côté et attrapa la petite main du plus jeune dans la sienne, souriant dans son sommeil.

"Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru m'occuper un jour de sa réincarnation. Et encore moins qu'il finisse par m'appeler Papa". Confia Seto à voix basse en sortant de la chambre avec Yugi, visiblement rassuré du bien être des garçons.

\- Je suis content que tu l'es trouvé. Confia Yugi avec un sourire en coin. Tu es un bon père pour lui, qui aurait pu le croire quelques années plus tôt hein?" Ricana Yugi en se moquant du plus grand.

Seto sourit et frappa doucement l'épaule de Yugi en ricanant lui aussi. "La chambre d'ami et au fond du couloir à gauche, on aura tout le temps possible demain pour nous soucier de ce qui va nous arriver.

\- Tu as raison". Sourit Yugi avant de rentrer dans la chambre. "Bonne Nuit!"

Seto rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit tout habillé et s'assoupit aussitôt.

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement, les rayons chatouillant le visage du petit Mahaad. Il se réveilla doucement et observa son environnement. Il était dans un lit, plutôt confortable. Il se rappelait qu'on lui avait soigné ses écorchures, des pansements couvraient ses blessures récentes. Un petit garçon aux cheveux désordonnés dormait avec lui dans le même lit, les couleurs de ces cheveux si particuliers et sa moue si paisible.

« Atem… » Souffla-t-il comme si il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il voyait. Il était certain que si le petit garçon face à lui ouvrait les yeux, il verrait des yeux rubis le dévisager. Même si il était Mahaad, il restait un petit de même pas huit ans. Et raisonnait comme tel. Pensait comme tel. Et avait les émotions d'un gamin de cet âge. Il regarda le plus petit une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, le regardant dormir comme un bienheureux. Si le petit pharaon dormait aussi bien, c'est qu'ils étaient en sécurité, il le savait.

Son estomac le rappela soudainement à l'ordre, une douce odeur de brioche parfumée doucement l'air de la chambre. Il avait terriblement faim. Et sa mémoire était un peu floue. Ses souvenirs étaient encore brouillée: grande ville, froideur, douleur à son pied, et il avait tellement chaud. Et puis tout était floue mais il se rappelait de deux personnes penchées sur lui, dont un garçon qui ressemblait à Atem.

Mahaad repoussa la couverture avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre mais il se stoppa dans son mouvement, voyant un objet, une carte précisément, qui avait visiblement été placé volontairement à côté de sa tête.

Il prit la carte entre ses mains, une énergie douce se dégager de la carte entre ses doigts. Il sourit en regardant la carte, il avait souvent rêvé de ce personnage, comme si cet être faisait partit de lui et avait une affinité avec cette prononciation : « Magicien des ténèbres »

Son estomac le rappela de nouveau à l'ordre en grognant. Il avait tellement faim, tellement soif aussi.

Il descendit du lit et se faufila hors de la chambre, suivant la douce odeur de brioche chaude. Il aperçut une jeune femme dans la cuisine, affairée à faire à manger. Il se rappela de enfin son visage, c'était la jeune femme qui avait été gentille et douce avec lui la veille (ou plus?). Il l'observa de derrière le mur, essayant de savoir si la jeune femme été une menace pour lui.

Anzu sortait la brioche du four qui remercia intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir donné cette recette, elle l'a faisait souvent pour Yugi qui en adorait le gout. A son réveil, une heure plus tôt, elle avait pensé qu'un petit déjeuner ferait du bien aux esprits tourmentés, surtout pour les enfants qui sentiraient le stress ambiant. _Et puis depuis quand les frère Kaiba n'avaient-ils pas pris de vrai repas ?_

Anzu posa la brioche sur la table et coupa quelques tranches quand elle aperçut dans le coin du mur la chevelure de Mahaad qui dépassait. Puis deux petits yeux méfiants. L'enfant était sur la défensive, prêt à fuir en courant.

"Bonjour Mahaad!" Prononça Anzu avec une voix douce en pliant ses jambes pour se retrouver à la hauteur du petit garçon. "Tu as faim ?"

Anzu avait cette aura chaleureuse et réconfortante, et Mahaad sortit de derrière le mur. Le barrage de la langue était énorme, car le petit garçon ne parlait que l'ancien égyptien et peut-être quelques mots d'arabes (ce qui n'était pas son cas). Mais le sourire réconfortant d'Anzu fit comprendre au petit égyptien qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de la jeune femme. Elle tendit une main dont le petit garçon se saisit. La jeune femme eu un air radieux, la main du petit garçon dans la sienne.

Elle avait gagné sa confiance, et c'était déjà un grand pas. Elle aida le petit égyptien à s'asseoir sur une chaise et déposa une part de brioche dans son assiette. Le petit garçon attrapa avec avidité la part de brioche et commença à prendre des petits morceaux. "C'est bon?" Sourit Anzu en regardant Mahaad manger avec appétit. "Je vais te donner quelques chose à boire.

\- Tu as réussis à l'apprivoiser. Sourit Yugi qui observer le petit garçon manger et sa petite amie qui souriait. Le visage de la jeune femme était radieux alors qu'elle regardait son petit ami qui s'approchait doucement, à pas lents. "Il ne semble plus aussi sauvage tout d'un coup.

-La nourriture est le meilleur des remèdes." Rit la jeune femme, toujours derrière les fourneaux. "Thé ou café?

\- Café s'il te plaît!"

Elle posa un verre de lait avec une délicatesse infinie devant le petit garçon, comme si elle approchait un animal sauvage et craintif.

"Tu ne viens pas?" Demanda Anzu en plaçant un bol contenant un peu de compote de fruit devant l'enfant qui le regarda avec envie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer plus qu'il ne doit l'être. Répondit le jeune homme, toujours sur le pas de la porte du salon. Et mon ancien égyptien est un peu rouillé. Ricana-t-il en appuyant une de ses épaules contre le mur.

La jeune femme pris un mug qu'elle remplit de café et l'emmena jusqu'à Yugi. "Je pense que pour le moment, il ne pense qu'à se remplir l'estomac. Viens t'installer le temps que La famille Kaiba se réveille."

C'est alors que Mokuba apparut au fond du couloir, se passant la main devant ses yeux fatigués.

"Ouah, ça sent vachement bon!" Dit-il de sa voix rendu rocailleuse par le sommeil.

\- Viens t'asseoir Mokuba!" Lui dit Anzu en tirait une chaise à côté de Mahaad alors que Yugi pris finalement place face au jeune égyptien.

Le petit garçon se fit soudainement tout petit. Comme si les adultes autour de lui le rendaient nerveux. Il lâcha le morceau de brioche qu'il tenait, baissa la tête et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux puis se mit à trembler.

Yugi ressenti le stress de l'enfant face à lui, il avait peur de faire le moindre mouvement de peur de le faire fuir ou de lui faire encore plus peur.

Anzu s'était précipitée vers le petit garçon, lui murmurant à voix basse qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Malheureusement le petit Mahaad ne comprenant pas la langue et malgré toute la douceur d'Anzu, il resta comme figé.

Quand Mahaad releva un peu la tête, il vit Yugi lui tendre un morceau de chocolat.

"Goûte. C'est très bon."

Le petit garçon regarda Yugi avec des yeux apeurés. Mais en le regardant bien, l'adulte en face de lui ressembler quasi-trait pour trait à Atem, en plus grand, et plus blanc (même si Atem était plus mignon d'abord!). Sa silhouette été très similaire, mais ces yeux renvoyés un sentiment plus doux, plus tendre.

Yugi attendit que le petit garçon se saisisse du petit morceau de chocolat et le porte à sa bouche. Il se calma quasi automatiquement et se détendis sur sa chaise alors qu'il savourait le chocolat.

Yugi regarda Anzu alors qu'elle lui sourit.

\- La nourriture est le meilleur des remèdes". Sourit Yugi, les yeux fixés sur Anzu, rassuré de voir Mahaad enfin se détendre malgré sa présence et celle de Mokuba à ses côtés. "Tu n'as eu ce genre de problème avec ton petit neveu? Et ton frère?

\- Pfff Seto parlait ancien égyptien!

\- Ha, évidement c'est plus facile.

\- Mais moi j'ai galéré un peu oui. Mais j'ai fait comme vous deux. Je l'ai gâté avec des friandises!"

* * *

Seto était encore en plein cauchemar.

Le désert sous ses pieds était glacé et gris, le vent était froid, et le ciel plein d'énormes nuages noirs juste au-dessus de lui. Il sentait une pression énorme sur ses épaules qui le paralysé. Il entendit dans le lointain, une voix de femme qui lui était inconnue.

"Tiens tiens mais qui va-là ? Ai-je droit de jouer à chat?"

La pression l'empêcher de bouger, il respirer de plus en plus vite, sentant le danger se rapprocher.

"Ou veux-tu aller petite souris ? Aurais-tu peur de moi?" Ricana la voix. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive pour toi, et pour lui."

La voix partie dans un éclat de rire sadique, mais une grande lumière l'ébloui une silhouette se plaçant juste devant lui. Elle reprit de plus belle, ricanant au dépend de la lumière blanche.

"Tu ne peux pas défendre tout le monde Seth ! Ton pouvoir s'épuise! Tu es déjà plus faible que quand tu as protégé le gamin! Tu ne pourras bientôt plus défendre personne, et cette fois je gagnerais! Reprit la voix, quelques peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa cible.

La présence dangereuse s'en alla et Seto sentit la pression qui l'empêchait de bouger se relâcher petit à petit, le sable autour de ses pieds retrouva sa chaleur et sa couleur d'origine. Le vent se réchauffa d'un seul coup et le soleil se remit à taper, laissant apparaître une silhouette à travers la lumière blanche.

Cette silhouette était très semblable à la sienne. Malgré la transparence de son corps, il devina la peau plus foncé que la sienne, les cheveux plus longs. Il reconnut le prêtre du Pharaon Atem dont il était la réincarnation.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait forme physique devant lui et il devait que la ressemblance était frappante.

"C'est la dernière fois que je peux intervenir. J'ai concentré une partie de mon pouvoir pour protéger Atem" Sourit l'apparition alors qu'il commencer à disparaître. "Tu es une part de ce que j'étais, une part de mon pouvoir est en toi. Utilise-le. Et protège-le avant que cette folle ne frappe encore une fois!é

Un flash blanc aveuglant se produisit et Seto se réveilla en sursaut, un mal de tête frappant déjà ses tempes.

Il lui fallait une aspirine d'urgence.


	26. Annexe 11: Kisara (1)

**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genre:** Drama; Mystère

 **Pairings :** Aucun ici

 **Personnages:** Pas mal? Mais essentiellement Kisara (ses réincarnations).

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

 **Annexe 11: Kisara (1)**

* * *

 **24 janvier 19xx**

 **Norvège**

* * *

Elle entendait souvent qu'elle était bizarre. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, sa peau n'était pas bronzée, gardant une teinte laiteuse. Mais si certains pensaient d'abord qu'elle était albinos, ils déchantaient rapidement en voyant ses yeux bleus comme l'azur, et pas rouges. Elle était fine, délicate et avait de longs doigts.

 _Comment pouvait-elle avoir des cheveux couleur de neige dans ce cas_?

 _Comment cela était-il possible?_

A six ans, elle était habituée à être regardée de travers, à être moquée, à être traitée comme une chose bizarre. _Par ses camarades de classes qui la traitaient de vieille._

A être regardé comme quelque chose de non compréhensible. Par des médecins qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ses cheveux et sa peau étaient comme ça quand elle n'avait aucun problème de santé.

 _On n'était pas censé naître avec une telle blancheur._

 _Pas sans raisons._

Elle entendait les autres enfants dire qu'elle n'était pas normale. Qu'elle était _**bizarre**_. Que ses vrais parents l'avaient abandonné à cause de son _**étrangeté**_. Qu'elle ne serait jamais adopté parce qu'elle était _trop bizarre_.

Tout comme elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait un tel nom «Kisara». Pour autant qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas japonaise, et son teint la rendait plus adaptée à un pays froid. Et ses parents ne l'étaient pas non plus. Et ses grands-parents (où qu'ils soient) ne l'étaient pas plus. _Enfin, elle le supposait._ Elle ne savait rien, excepté qu'elle n'avait aucun traits physiques laissant entendre que elle aurait des origines asiatiques. Elle avait demandé aux responsables de l'orphelinat mais ils avaient dit qu'elle était née sous X.

Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver d'informations, c'était bloqué.

Tout comme elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour vivre dans un orphelinat, et n'avoir jamais été prise par qui que ce soit. Était-elle si indésirable que ça? Elle n'était pas laide pourtant non?

Ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux, d'une teinte de neige, et ses yeux avaient la couleur de la glace! Parfait pour ce pays non?

 _Les gens se souciaient vraiment de ça?_ Le physique était vraiment si important?

 _Pensaient-ils qu'elle était malade?_ Cela posait-il tellement un problème pour aimer un enfant?

 _Pensaient-ils qu'elle était une rebelle à 7 ans?_ Comme si orphelinat l'aurait laissé se décolorer les cheveux. _Ce n'était même pas envisageable. C'était même ridicule!_

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, la bêtise des gens et leur peur ne pouvaient être contrôlés. Elle entendait souvent les adultes de l'orphelinat dire _«_ _Elle est née comme ça_ » quand on les interrogeait sur ses cheveux. « _Non elle n'est pas malade_ » protestaient-ils à chaque fois. « _Non ce n'est pas une albinos, vous voyez bien qu'elle a les yeux bleus.»_ Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne faisaient **aucun effort** pour elle, pour la défendre aux yeux des gens de l'extérieur « _Non elle supporte le soleil, sa peau est juste un peu fragile, comme pas mal de gens maintenant._ » Elle attrapait juste facilement des coups de soleil, rien de plus! « _Elle a une petite intolérance aux laitages, c'est tout_.» Là encore, elle n'était pourtant pas la seule enfant avec ce problème, même des adultes souffraient de ce soucis.

Mais ça se finissait toujours de la même façon: excuse, refus, départ, choix se portant sur un autre enfant. Et les responsable de l'orphelinat qui s'excusaient auprès d'elle, _mais certains avaient l'air tellement exaspéré_ s.

«Je suis désolée» disait-elle, encore et encore. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, et elle sentait les larmes lui piquaient les yeux «Je suis désolée.» _Ce n'est pas de ma faute pourtant. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça._

Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de ce bâtiment avant sa majorité. _Pas la peine d'espérer le contraire._ Autant s'habituer tout de suite à avoir une enfance triste et solitaire. Elle ne serait jamais adoptée.

Les gens ne croyaient qu'en ce qu'ils voyaient et pensaient, pas en ce qu'il entendaient de la bouche de personne s'y connaissant. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir non? Et ça ne changerait rien du tout. Quoiqu'elle fasse...quoiqu'elle dise. _Alors à quoi bon?_

 _Comment pouvait-elle croire que ça changerait?_

Quand des gens venaient, elle ne levait même pas le nez de son livre, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps, malgré le fil tenu d'espoir qui avait existé en elle pendant des années.

Un jour, elle revenait de l'école, elle croisa une jeune fille. Grande, à la taille élancée, sa peau bronzée par le soleil, ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, légèrement bouclés et ses yeux étaient d'un brun orangé étrange. Leur regard se croisèrent et un étrange éclat traversa celui de la plus âgée.

Kisara eut un frisson quand elle la croisa, comme si son instinct sentait un danger. Comme si quelque chose en elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. C'était subit, irrationnel mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quand elle se retourna, la jeune femme avait disparu. _Comment était-ce possible?_ Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la bouche sèche, elle avait peur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ni comment.

Elle crut aussi voir des gens étranges, à la peau sombre, habillés de noir. Elle se crut devenir folle.

 _Je ne suis pas suivie pourtant._ Elle secoua la tête, s'en voulant d'être si naïve. _Qui s'intéresserait à une gamine aux cheveux blancs? Tout le monde suppose que je suis malade, sans même voir mon dossier médical._

Elle n'aurait pas du lire ces récits policiers.

Maintenant elle avait peur pour pas grand chose.

 _Et un jour, elle ne vit pas..._

 _...quelque chose tombant d'un balcon, directement sur sa tête._

* * *

 **xx mois plus tard.**

 **12 Septembre 19xx**

 **Egypte**

* * *

Dans une demeure au cœur du désert, des cris retentirent soudainement, aiguës et premier hurlement d'un nouveau-né, qui se changea rapidement en vagissements plus semblables à des miaulements qu'autre chose. La sage femme et guérisseuse du clan sortit de la petite masure et s'adressa à l'homme qui attendait. «C'est une fille, comme prévue.»

 _Faire ce que le clan demandait._ _Ne pas poser de question._

 _Et elle avait la belle vie. Et un très bon salaire._

Elle tendit le bébé enveloppé dans un drap. L'enfant avait une peau pâle et une touffe blanche sur le crâne. Le nourrisson pleurnichait de faim, agitant rageusement ses petits poings dans le vide. Dérangé par la chaleur, et par le sable en suspension (à cause du léger vent).

L'homme hocha la tête «Parfait. La mère ne fera pas d'histoire?» Sa voix se teinta de dangerosité. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui allait arriver à la femme si tel était le cas.

 _Après tout si elle ne se montrait pas raisonnable..._

L'autre haussa les épaules «Elle s'en fiche, elle a fait ça pour la somme promise, son fils est à l'hôpital et elle a besoin de cet argent pour l'opération. Elle sait ce qui arrivera si elle parle. Elle dira qu'elle a fait une fausse couche» Cela avait déjà été dit, mais la femme le rappelait. «Et le père est mort de toute façon. Elle préfère sauver son premier enfant, elle ne dira donc rien. Personne n'a su qu'elle était enceinte apparemment!

\- Sans doute parce que ce bébé est minuscule!» Il la soupesa «Il va falloir la remplumer rapidement. On ne peut pas se permettre de subir une mort naturelle à cause de faiblesses!»

La vieille femme haussa les épaules «Si elle a survécu dans l'Égypte ancienne, elle survivra ici. C'est le même corps après tout non? Et on a quand même de meilleures notions d'hygiène et d'alimentation.»

L'homme grogna «Parfait, donne le fric à la mère et fait la partir dès qu'elle se sentira en état de se lever! Moi j'emmène la gamine à la nourrice. Parce que çà semble urgent!»

L'enfant pleurait déjà, comme si elle se sentait abandonnée. Comme si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais ses cris se changèrent vide en gémissements sous l'effet de la chaleur, malgré le drap fin qui la protégeait des rayons brûlants.

* * *

 **Et maintenant, on reprend l'histoire principale...**

* * *

 ** _Note de fin:_**

 _Pour Ceux qui n'ont pas compris, j'explique: A la base Kisara s'est réincarnée **en même temps** que Seto Kaiba. (première partie)_

 _Mais Nephtys a investi le corps de Neva, qui est plus vieille qu'eux. Et qui a prit le contrôle dudit corps rapidement. Ce qui lui a permit de tuer la réincarnation de Kisara pour la réincarner de force immédiatement. (fin de la première partie + seconde partie)_

 _Donc la Kisara actuelle est la seconde réincarnation._

 _L'échange a aussi été fait dans son cas. Et oui si elle a 9 ans, elle a été réincarné AVANT que Atem retourne dans l'autre monde. Mais l'échange a été fait après._

 _Faites le calcul: elle s'est réincarnée en même temps que Seto. Elle a été réincarné de force 3 ans avant que Atem ne parte dans le royaume des morts. Sachant que Seto avait 16 ans à ce moment là...Nephtys a probablement tué Kisara quand elle avait 11/12 ans._


	27. Chapitre 15: Elle est là!

**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genre:** Drama; Mystère

 **Pairings :** Aucun ici

 **Personnages:** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

Seto rentra dans la chambre d'Atem, voulant s'assurer que le jeune égyptien n'était pas hanté par Nephtys dans le plus profond de ses rêves. Mais le petit garçon été paisible, enroulé sous sa couverture d'où seul ses cheveux dépassés. Il ricana et s'approcha de son fils, trouvant finalement la petite bouille enfouie sous les couvertures.

"Atem. Murmura-t-il doucement pour sortir son fils du sommeil, « il est l'heure de se lever. Tu as assez dormis.»

 _Il allait être survolté._

 _Ca promettait._

Son fils grogna un peu, avant de se mettre à papillonné des yeux, son regard rubis encore embrumé par le sommeil. Seto le prit dans ses bras et le petit garçon enfouie aussitôt son visage dans le cou du jeune papa. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle à manger, ou toute la maisonnée était réunie autour de la table à dévorer le petit déjeuner préparer par Anzu.

A l'affût, Mahaad se retourna en entendant le bruit des pas de Seto dans le couloir. Il se figea net, c'était comme si sa vision lui montrait des bribes d'une mémoire qui ne lui appartenait pas, une mémoire venue de l'ancienne Egypte. C'est comme si il voyait le jeune adulte autrement, comme si il retrouver un peu de la mémoire d'une vie d'autrefois.

"Seth!"

 _Cela lui avait échappa._

"Presque petit. C'est Seto en fait." répliqua l'interpellé, amusé.

Mahaad rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues secondes dans la contemplation de l'aîné des Kaiba qu'il remarqua son fardeau, bien calé dans ses bras, ses yeux rubis brillant de sommeil. Tout le monde se stoppa, hormis Mokuba, habitué au spectacle du petit égyptien dans les bras de son frère.

"ATEM!" glapit l'autre enfant, dans sa langue si étrange. Brisant net le silence. Tandis que le concerné sursautait dans les bras du châtain pour regarder qui l'appelait.

Yugi sursauta, de même que Anzu. Ils étaient bouche-bée devant le spectacle de l'enfant dans les bras de Kaiba.

Ce dernier ricana dans sa barbe en voyant les visages des autres présents dans la pièce, son regard glissa vers Yugi et il put voir son visage -tâchant d'être inexpressif-, comme si ce dernier lutter contre la contemplation du petit garçon.

 _Qui ne fit aucunement attention à lui._

Seto déposa l'enfant ensommeillé sur un des fauteuils du salon. Le petit Mahaad, comme captivé par le petit garçon, cessa net son petit déjeuner. Atem n'avait pas l'air très rassuré par les personnes inconnues autour de lui, s'enfonça un peu plus dans les plis du fauteuil. Les yeux de Yugi allaient de Mahaad à Atem, le premier ne lâchant pas le second du regard.

Cherchant à désamorcé la situation, Anzu tendis un morceau de brioche a Mahaad en désignant Atem de la tête. « Tu devrais aller lui donner. » Dit-elle dans un sourire d'une voix douce face au regard paniqué du petit garçon. « Vas-y » ajouta-t-elle en lui touchant légèrement l'épaule.

Le petit garçon lui sourit et descendit de sa chaise et trottina vers le jeune Atem. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il te fait confiance» sourit Kaiba en se servant une tasse de café « et sans parler le moindre petit mot d'ancien égyptien. Je te félicite. »  
Elle ne sut pas ce qui était le plus choquant, revoir ce petit garçon qui ressembler trait pour trait à celui qui avait habité le corps de Yugi durant de nombreuses années ou entendre des félicitations sincères de Kaiba.

 _Les souvenirs doivent aider._

 _Même si l'échange n'a pas été fait pour Atem._

Alors que les deux enfants parlaient entre eux dans une langue ancienne que seul le PDG comprenait, les adultes présents sourirent face aux deux enfants qui semblaient se connaitre depuis toujours, le petit châtain prenant directement une position protectrice envers le plus jeune.

Seto s'approcha des deux jeunes, donnant à son fils adoptif un verre de lait, et se pencha vers Mahaad qui releva un regard -trop- sérieux vers lui, un étrange éclat -comme une reconnaissance- passant dans ses pupilles.

"Je ne veux pas te bousculer. Mais il va falloir qu'on se parle. C'est très important." Dit-il en ancien égyptien au petit garçon qui dégluti difficilement.

* * *

« Ils vivent sous le sable du désert, dans une vielle cité presque entièrement engloutie par les dunes. Une lucarne au plafond de nos cellules nous permet d'avoir un peu de lumière quand le sable est soufflé par le vent. » Raconta Mahaad alors que Seto traduisait pour ceux présents -qui ne parlaient pas l'ancien Égyptien-. Atem écoutait, immobile, le regard perdu, comme si il essayait de visualiser quelque chose.

Yugi plissa les yeux de temps en temps, voulant comprendre de lui-même cette langue qu'il comprenait encore _-grâce à "son" Atem-_ il y a des années de ça. C'était extrêmement frustrant pour lui, car certains mots lui semblaient familiers mais demeuraient insaisissables pour son esprit, comme de l'eau ou du sable coulant entre les doigts, et il ne parvenait pas à en saisit le sens sans l'aide du PDG.

Il regardait avec attention le jeune égyptien, se sentant proche de lui malgré tout. Il se sentait seul, isolé… il ressentait la même chose juste avant de reconstitué le puzzle du millénium. Un enfant perdu. Qui n'avait plus rien. Qui était perpétuellement en danger. Qui n'avait jamais eu et reçu la moindre affection sincère de la part d'adulte.

« Ils ont le droit de sortir en journée dans une cour entre les blocs de leurs cellules, les plus âgés sont dans une autres parties de la prison. Ils ne sortent jamais tous en même temps. C'est une petite cour en pierre illuminé par le soleil ou il y a un ballon et un arbre. Ils ne peuvent sortir que trois par trois, si bien que ils ne sommes jamais tous dehors en même temps. Mais parfois ils sont ensemble dans une salle de jeu à l'intérieur.» Traduisit le châtain, clarifiant les mots de l'enfant. Avant de boire une gorgée de café apportée par son frère.

Anzu voulut dire quelque chose mais Yugi lui posa la main sur la sienne. Comme pour la convaincre d'attendre que les explications se terminent.

Seto reprit la parole, voyant l'enfant tremblant, ses doigts serrés ses genoux, le visage fixé vers ses mains. Il posa l'une des siennes sur l'épaule fine et maigre. « Combien d'enfant êtes-vous Mahaad? »

Yugi sursauta, c'était vraiment trop bizarre d'entendre Kaiba parlant cette langue aujourd'hui disparu. Et elle semblait si naturelle pour lui.

Mahaad trembla, se souvenant qu'il avait laissé ses amis derrière lui. "Il y a Karim, Shadi, Kisara et moi. Je devais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur mais mama a disparu!" Il renifla "Ils ont dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas! Et que le bébé aussi reviendrait pas!"

A l'évocation de Kisara, Seto eu une vision du passer de lui déposant le corps de la jeune femme devant une stèle du dragon blanc. Il comprit que ce n'était pas son passé, mais celui d'une vie antérieure. Alors Kisara aussi. Pourquoi donc? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec Atem.

 _Mais avec moi oui._

 _Pourquoi?_

Il ressentait une peine immense lorsque ce souvenir douloureux lui revint et le secoua. Une douleur qui avait ravagé ce prêtre ayant vécu tant de temps auparavant.

"Je vois. Kisara aussi..." murmura-t-il à voix haute, pensif. "Presque tout le monde en définitive."

Yugi reconnut cette expression dans les yeux du jeune PDG , il avait lui-même cette expression quand parfois, un souvenir du Pharaon lui revenait en flash douloureux.  
Mahaad se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se rappelant de ses amis en danger. Le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa langue natale. Seto ne comprit qu'une bribe de mot, l'enfant parlant trop rapidement pour que ces mots soient compréhensibles.

Anzu frotta le dos du petit garçon en lui murmurant des paroles douces et apaisantes. Le petit garçon se détendit petit à petit, relâchant tout son stress dans ses larmes. Mahaad se remit à parler, un fort sanglot dans la voix.

"Kisara l'a aidé à s'enfuir du bateau" continua l'ainé des Kaiba dans son rôle de traducteur. "Ils l'ont rattrapé alors qu'elle allait s'échapper elle aussi. Elle lui a dit de se cacher. Et il l'a entendu crier."

Mahaad laissa s'échapper un autre sanglot et frissonna de terreur. Il prononça une phrase que personne ne compris hormis Seto, qui pâli légèrement à l'entente des mots du petit garçon.

"Nephtys est à bord du bateau, elle les cherche, et elle est très en colère. Elle sait que Atem est au Japon. Et elle veut le trouver et le ramener en Egypte pour..." il se tourna vers Mahaad "Sais-tu pourquoi?"

L"enfant marmonna quelque chose.

Kaiba soupira et se tourna vers les adultes "Pour faire revenir le pharaon. C'est bien ce que Marik et sa soeur craignaient."


	28. Chapitre 16: L'attaque

**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genre:** Drama; Mystère

 **Pairings :** Aucun ici

 **Personnages:** Pas mal?

 **Note:** Encore merci à Adriane1103 pour m'avoir autant aidé pour cette fic.

* * *

Nephtys avançait d'un pas lent et assuré, toute ces nombreuses années allaient enfin être récompensées. Tout cet argent, toutes ses actions, tout ce sang versé (pas qu'elle le regretta cependant), toutes ses actions de manipulations et de chantage...allaient enfin payer.

Enfin elle allait gagner. Elle serait la gagnante de cette partie. Contre la mort, contre le destin, contre les dieux.

Toutes ses années où elle c'était battue contre elle-même ( _ou plutôt contre sa réincarnation qui n'était plus du tout coopérative, qui luttait chaque jour pour reprendre le dessus, qui ne la laissait pas en paix_ ) aller enfin prendre fin. Après plus de 2000 ans d'attente, elle allait enfin acquérir le statut de Pharaon, de maîtresse du royaume des ombres, de maîtresse de la mort elle-même. Elle aurait la main sur les champs d'Ialou. Même Osiris et Anubis ne pourraient plus rien contre elle.

Elle serait l'avènement d'une nouvelle dynastie, une dynastie de souverains qui dominerait les hommes et la mort, une dynastie puissante et incontestable. Qui aurait le contrôle sur le vivant et sur l'au-delà. Les portes ne pourraient pas l'arrêter! Jamais!

Et certainement pas ce clan de gardiens, faibles et crédules. Dont l'héritier n'avait même pas pu contrôler la hache du millénium. Si faibles. Elle pourrait s'en débarrasser si facilement. Surtout l'aînée. Pour récupérer Isis, nécessaire à son plan plus tard.

Mais avant d'être couronné, il lui manqué quelque chose, quelques chose d'essentiel. La défaite de l'ancien Pharaon, détenteur du sceau royal du royaume des ombres. C'est-à-dire essentiellement Seth. C'était lui qui avait renforcé absolument tout. Contre elle. En prévision du retour d'Atem. Elle n'avait plus le temps de "remplacer" le gamin qu'était sa réincarnation actuelle par une de "ses" réincarnation. Elle ferait l'échange juste après celui du petit Atem. Et elle réglerait ses comptes! Ca calmerait probablement Atem de voir son cousin mourir sous ses yeux et il allait donc coopérer!

Ou alors des menaces suffirait? Bien qu'elle veuille faire payer à Seth, elle n'était pas obligé de le tuer pour ça...le faire souffrir _**serait tellement plus satisfaisant.**_

 _Et elle aurait l'assurance que Atem resterait à ses côtés._

 _Et l'aiderait dans sa tâche!_

 _Et faire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Comme il aurait toujours du être!_

Elle avait récupéré les « clefs des ombres » au fur et à mesure du temps, enchaînant les réincarnations des proches du précèdent Pharaon, il ne lui manquait plus que Isis et Seth mais elle n'avait plus le temps de refaire leur réincarnation, elle ferait l'échange avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main: leur réincarnations actuelles.

 _Et pour les faire obéir, elle avait des arguments de poids!_

Elle avait évidement eu connaissance, lors de son existence dans l'Egypte antique, des différentes « clefs » éparpillées entre les esprits des proches du Pharaon, mais également d'une jeune inconnue, proche du prêtre Seth, sachant maîtriser le royaume des ombres sans pour autant posséder de clefs. Un Ka puissant, pur, d'une force incroyable.

 _Bien que le dragon blanc refusa de se soumettre, de se montrer._

 _Pourquoi refusait-il de lui obéir? A elle? La reine du monde futur?_

 _Il plierait lui aussi! En voyant Seth captif!_

Les clefs n'étaient pas destinées à n'importe qui. Car seule une âme puissante pouvait maîtriser le pouvoir des ombres en lui. Seul quelqu'un ayant des affinités avec la magie pouvait. Ou des gens ayant eu des affinités avec les objets du millénium. Ou des gens ayant été proches de la famille royale.

Triés sur le volet.

Par la pharaon lui-même.

Seth avait mit cela en place pour protéger les portes. Pour protéger le souhait d'Atem. Pour LE protéger d' **elle**.

 _Bien qu'elle n'ait pas comprit que son ancien époux était dans le puzzle tout ce temps. Et donc impossible à réincarner pour le moment. Puisque son esprit était captif, privés au début de ses souvenirs et de son identité._

Ainsi fut choisi les 4 âmes volontaires pour contenir les clefs du royaume des ombres, pour retenir fermées les portes des champs d'Ialou, celles abritant ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout. Les réceptacles avaient été choisi parmi les proches du futur souverain, le sceau royal se transmettant lors de la passation de pouvoir d'un pharaon a un autre. De Seth à Cléopâtre, la dernière...avant que les gardiens ne prennent le relais.

 _Tout pour protéger la mémoire, la magie, la vie elle-même..._

 _Pendant des siècles._

"Seth avait bien vu à quel point j'étais déterminée. Dommage qu'il ne m'ait pas mieux enfermé." Ricana-t-elle.

 _Et à présent, elle était sur le point d'y arriver. Elle allait atteindre son but ultime._

 _Et prendre sa revenge._

Elle remontait le couloir avec un sourire sournois, puis entra dans le bureau, telle la reine qu'elle pensait être. Ses sbires avaient déjà immobilisé l'homme sur sa chaise. Les dossiers éparpillés autour de lui montraient que le notaire avait été surpris par l'arrivée des sbires. Les soldats de Nephtys avaient placé un couteau sous la gorge de l'homme en costume.

Elle entra dans le bureau, regardant l'homme de son regard sournois, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. « Monsieur Richmor, vous avez traité l'achat d'une propriété au nom de Mokuba Kaiba. J'aimerai savoir où se trouve cette propriété ? »

* * *

La journée avait passé, les deux jeunes égyptiens s'étaient rapprochés, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ce qui était probablement vrai pour l'un des deux désormais.

Yugi, Seto et Mokuba avaient longuement discuter dans un bureau annexe au salon, et en était venu à la même réponse : Il faillait récupérer les enfants sous l'emprise de Nephtys. _Et rapidement_! Le PDG avait un pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les rires des deux enfants résonnaient dans la maison, Anzu veillant sur eux, un sourire affiché sur le visage, une de ses mains sur son ventre, comme si elle pensait également à quelque chose.

Yugi était resté à l'écart, discutant à voix basse avec l'aîné des Kaiba, tandis que Mokuba aller jouer avec son neveu et son nouvel ami. L'ancien détenteur du collier du millénium avait les yeux fixés sur les jeunes égyptiens qui jouaient à l'autre bout du salon. Son regard se concentra également sur Anzu, qui elle avait le sourire au lèvres alors que Mahaad essayer de lui demander quelque chose, aidé par Atem qui lui soufflait quoi dire.

"Es-tu sur de toi?" Demanda Seto à Yugi, regardant lui aussi le petit Mahaad qui prononçait ses premiers mots de Japonais, essayant de refaire phonétiquement les phrases soufflées par son nouvel ami. Son accent rendait ses tentatives charmantes.

"Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire... Hormis ton fils bien sûr. Et il est hors de question de faire ça. Son âme ne le supporterait pas. Moi j'étais un adolescent à l'époque et j'avais parfois du mal à le retenir."Rectifia Yugi. "Sauf que moi j'ai déjà vécu avec le pharaon dans ma tête, et nous nous entendions bien. Bien sûr je pense que cette fois ci sera différente.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- La dernière fois qu'Atem et moi avons partager le même corps, nous avions le puzzle du millénium qui me protégerait en partie d'une possession totale, comme zone de sauvegarde, . Là, nous ne l'aurons pas cette fois ci. J'ai peur que son âme ne prenne le dessus sur la mienne. Il faudrait aussi faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas un échange et que le grand Atem ait une porte de sortie. Je ne veux pas le garder captif de mon corps jusqu'à ma mort, ça ne serait pas juste pour lui.  
\- Je me souviens pourtant d'une fois, au royaume des duellistes, ou tu avais repris le contrôle, non?  
\- C'était complètement diffèrent… En ce temps-là, Le pharaon n'avait même pas encore conscience qu'il était une personne à pars. Cette fois ci, sa mémoire est complète et il est vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Il a toute sa puissance. Et il pourrait me blesser sans le faire exprès...

Yugi soupira, épuisé par la charge qui lui incomber. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Yugi irait en Egypte, retrouverait le tombeau du pharaon et faire que Nephtys ne puisse pas transférer l'âme du pharaon dans le corps de l'enfant qui riait au éclat à quelques mètres de lui. Seto mettrait les enfants en sécurité dans un endroit sûr, inconnu de tous en Europe. Pegasus avait accepté de l'aider là-dessus, ayant trempé dans le secret des objets du millénium.

 _Il fallait mettre tous les autres enfants en sécurité, mais également mettre l'esprit du pharaon en sécurité…_

 _Il s'était encore embarqué dans une histoire de fou !_

Alors qu'ils parlaient de la marche à suivre, les lumières de la maison se coupèrent soudainement, laissant ses habitants dans le noir complet. Mahaad paniqua et tira sur le bras d'Atem pour qu'ils puissent se cacher tous les deux derrière le canapé. Il cria quelque chose en égyptien qui s'approchait de "DANGER!"

"Ce n'est pas normal!" Souffla Seto en retournant au milieu de la pièce.

Mokuba regarda dehors à travers une fenêtre du salon, trouvant soudainement la propriété bien trop silencieuse. "Grand frère ! Les gardes ne sont plus là! Les chiens non plus!"

Seto rejoignait Mokuba à la fenêtre et regarda à son tour. La faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur laisser paraître si et la des ombres encapuchonnées. "Merde, ils sont déjà là." Ragea Seto dans sa barbe. "Mokuba, reste éloignée des fenêtres" Il serra le poings "J'aurais du faire cet achat sous un faux nom!"

Yugi se rapprocha d'Anzu, la protégeant d'une menace extérieure venue de toute part. "Comment ont-il pu..."

Des grenades percèrent les fenêtres du salon, répandant autour d'elles un gaz incolore, faisant tout d'abord flancher Anzu qui s'effondra, profondément endormie entre les bras de Yugi.

Les enfants tombèrent, puis Mokuba, et finalement Yugi et Seto s'endormirent eux aussi. Le gaz se dissipa, et la porte d'entrée fut défoncer par un bélier. Une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant avec dégoût les corps étalés sur le sol.

"Vous m'embarquez ces deux-là! dit-elle, lorsque Nephtys remarqua Yugi près avoir pointé les enfants du doigts. Elle crut d'abord a une vision du passé, revoyant l'ancien pharaon (bien qu'Atem soit quand même différent sur beaucoup de points).

Elle remua la tête, comme pour sortir de ce reflux du passé. "Et ces deux-là aussi." Rajouta-t-elle alors que son regard avait balayé la salle et s'était stoppé sur le châtain, tout en désignant les corps de Yugi et de Seto.

 _Ce n'était pas Seth, mais il avait le même visage (bien qu'en plus pâle et plus âgé), elle avait vu au journal et à la télévision qu'il avait le même regard fier, le même sourire confiant et arrogant!_

 _Et il allait servir à sa vengeance!_

 _Seth et lui, tout les deux!_

"Oui ma reine." Entendit elle d'un sbire au visage masquer qui se dirigea automatiquement vers le corps du petit Atem, tout en donnant des ordres aux autres pour que les corps soit évacués au plus vite vers le camion qui attendait dehors.

 _Manquerait plus que la police arrive..._

La réincarnation de la jeune égyptienne jeta un regard en arrière vers les corps restant, ceux de Mokuba et de Anzu. "Profitez du temps que je vous laisse..." Fit-elle d'un ton froid. "Une fois devenue reine de se monde, je passerais certainement vous rendre visite."

Elle tourna les talons, un rire terrifiant s'échappant de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


End file.
